


Growing Pains

by Arowen12



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo can see zanpaktou spirits, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: She slipped in through the window, a pale spectre cloaked in shadows, behind her followed a being of ice, of crystal, hues of silver and the whole entire spectrum of colour caught together in the drape of fabric and the fall of pale hair. A Shinigami and her zanpaktou spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, we are back! Here is part two in this series, which picks up at the start of canon with Ichigo at 15, this part is going to focus more on Ichigo’s character development and will probably go up to the end of the Winter War. Also, there won’t be any major pairings just subtext but feel free to read into all of that. I’ll also try to update consistently every Monday, but sometimes life gets in the way. Read on and enjoy!
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

The roof was almost quiet, there was a buzz from the generator against his back and the chatter of the students below, it drifted in the light breeze and Ichigo tilted his head back for a moment to bask in the sunlight; he felt sort of like Yoruichi. Chad shifted pressed beside Ichigo a line of warmth and he could hear the soft rhythm of his breathing could feel his presence like a hum before an earthquake. Uryū scoffed, the sound sharp and clinical, and Ichigo blinked and stared across the roof. Uryū was working on a stitching thing and his glasses caught the sunlight like a prism casting hues of colour on the cloth he was hunched over. Ichigo flashed his cousin a grin, let the expression stretch when Uryū glared at him without a touch of hate but more for convention and propriety.

The quiet was nice, Keigo and Asano were inside aiding one teacher or another with a menial task and Tatsuki generally didn’t sit with them, but it wasn’t really quiet. Ichigo could feel Uryū and Chad’s reaitsu speaking without words, soft bursts of emotion or fragments of thought. They were still half-heartedly arguing over patrol, Ichigo had volunteered early during lunch but Uryū had done the same with a muttered word about his father. Chad didn’t particularly care as he usually went on patrol unless he had a gig (in which case they all showed up and shoved patrol onto Kisuke).

The bell rung, shrill in the hazy hum of the afternoon, Ichigo didn’t want to move, wanted to stay curled up in the comforting blanket of heat surrounding him. Uryū set his needlework done and adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose before he raised a brow at Ichigo as if he knew what he was thinking. It was Uryū so he probably did.

Sighing Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and rose to his feet, he turned to Chad a miniature sun glinting at his chest and extended his hand. Chad looked up at him from beneath the heavy fall of his hair and it was enough as he grasped his hand and rose to his feet. They slipped from the rooftop and into their homeroom before the second bell rang, the other students milling towards their desks as Ichigo walked towards his spot perched near the window.

“Kurosaki-kun! I had the strangest dream last night!”

Ichigo turned to face Orihime, she was smiling with an almost visible halo of sunshine around her and he could almost feel it in his bones. Tatsuki stood behind Orihime, her arms were crossed, and she was tapping a foot impatiently, glancing between the door and the class with narrowed eyes.

“What did you dream?”

Ichigo questioned as he settled into his seat and stared up at Orihime. If at all possible, her smile became brighter and she clasped her hands over her chest and bounced on the balls of her feet, it was such an Orihime thing. Ichigo didn’t know her very well, but she was Tatsuki’s friend and that was enough for Ichigo because Tatsuki never picked assholes or idiots to be her friends.

“There were these huge aliens that towered above everything, and they were made of cubes, and the cubes were all the same, but they all wanted to be different. And then! Then the alien swallowed its own hand.”

“Sorry to cut your story shut but I need to get to class Orihime.”

Tatsuki said and her eyes were fond, and she was smiling, not the victory smile that still haunted his nightmares but something softer. Orihime’s hands fluttered in front of her chest but she nodded and wrapped her arms around Tatsuki in brief hug before spinning away. Tatsuki shook her head and exited the classroom with a wave over her shoulder as Orihime turned to face Ichigo likely seeking an interpretation of her dream; he had nothing.

Their teacher entered the classroom and slid the door shut with a click that was quiet but brought about a silence all the same as the students still meandering about filed into their seats Orihime flashed a quick wave of her hand at Ichigo and darted to her own seat. Ichigo turned in his seat and listened as the teacher began the lesson.

After school, in the shade of the gates, Ichigo could see the students spill from the school a riot of grey that blurred in front of his vision for a moment. None of them knew. Sometimes it was strange to contemplate, to think about how he could have been the same, would never have known Kisuke and the Vizard, would have lived his life unaware. Strange but not as strange as the supernatural.

“I’m doing the patrol.”

“Like hell you are.”

Ichigo responded tilting his head over his shoulder to stare at Uryū who was scowling with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Uryū raised a brow and his Quincy cross hung around his wrist as he stared at Ichigo with a bored stare.

“Fine, fine don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Ichigo succeeded with a flap of his hand, ever since Uryū’s grandfather had died Uryū could be prickly, and if had to do with his father it was probably best to let him force his anger on an unsuspecting hollow rather than his latest sewing problem (he would bitch so much if he messed it up).

Uryū’s shoulders slumped and he nodded once and exited the school, Ichigo watched the proud line of his shoulders (the kind that hid everything) for a long moment before he felt Chad’s presence. He glanced up at Chad and with a nod, they exited the school.

City life was loud, it was bustling, it filled every space that it could, but the walk home was quiet as if there were a hush that had fallen over everything like something was going to happen. It reminded Ichigo of a lesson on natural disasters, the teacher had mentioned that the animals always knew beforehand, they would get quiet, would leave; it felt something like that.

They parted ways at the normal intersection, Ichigo bumped his fist against Chad’s and flashed his friend a smile before turning and entering the local convenience store. It was small with crowded aisles and the too loud whirring of a fan trying to combat the heat, the flowers at the back were wilting sadly and Ichigo almost felt sorry for them as he selected a bouquet with purple flowers and paid for it.

The memorial was still there but the ghost wasn’t, Ichigo had performed Konsou on her a day after he had discovered her ghost. He told himself it was better that way as he settled the flowers at the small marker. He wasn’t sure if it was true.

Zangetsu hovered over his shoulder peering at the flowers with a blink of mismatched eyes (it was a relatively new development) as he tilted his head to rest it on his hand. Ichigo turned to his zanpaktou spirit and tilted his head waiting for the inevitable question as he rose to his feet.

“You’re going to waste your money if ya buy flowers for every poor unfortunate soul indefinitely.”

Ichigo didn’t dignify the words with a response, he didn’t really need to and they both knew it was irrelevant. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo continued to walk home with his hands curled around the keys in his pocket as his eyes swept around the streets. Kisuke said Aizen’s surveillance was near constant and almost completely invisible, it made him feel paranoid (Benihime would say that was good) but he tried to ignore it.

The door clicked open and Ichigo stepped inside with his chest tight for a moment but there was nothing as he toed off his shoes and entered the living room. The old man was probably still in the clinic. Karin was on the couch, a tv show with bright colours on but muted as she hunched over her homework with a fierce scowl that promised death to the next math question. Ichigo muffled a grin and ruffled his hand through her hair earning a swat and a roll of her eyes.

Chuckling, Ichigo entered the kitchen, Yuzu was hovering over the cutting board with a knife in her hand. She turned and grinned at him with a wave of her knife that was only vaguely concerning. Ichigo pressed a kiss to her forehead and answered the mandatory questions about how school was before throwing them back at his sister. Yuzu prattled on for a few minutes gesturing with the knife in her hand in between cutting as she smiled, and it felt right in Ichigo’s chest.

Dinner was a dramatic affair, as it always was, Karin insulted the old man, Yuzu attempted to placate everything, Ichigo eventually intervened, and their dad ended up crying at the giant poster of their mom. It was normal and the food was great and Ichigo felt for a just a single moment as he spooned rice into his mouth that it was fine, that maybe there wasn’t something hanging over the heads just waiting to happen.

After dinner, he retired to his room and pulled out his English homework and attempted to puzzle out English contractions to Zangetsu’s amusement and prattling commentary. Then she appeared.

She slipped in through the window, a pale spectre cloaked in shadows, behind her followed a being of ice, of crystal, hues of silver and the whole entire spectrum of colour caught together in the drape of fabric and the fall of pale hair. A Shinigami and her zanpaktou spirit.

Ichigo’s heart stuttered in his chest and for a single moment, all he could feel was fear, something heavy in his stomach and sour in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the Shinigami. She was there for his family, for his father, because of his power, because of who his father had been, because of what they were, what they represented.

Arms wrapped around Ichigo’s shoulders, warm and heavy grounding him to the moment as Zangetsu’s voice stated, “She ain’t looking at you, she’s not here for that. Calm down Ichi.”

He was right, she wasn’t looking at him she was glancing at the room and staring at the shiny screen of her phone (he assumed it was a phone) when her eyes swept over him, they didn’t rest there, in fact they were completely dismissive as if he were nothing but a nice lamp on a table. It was okay. Ichigo nodded and inhaled debating how to handle the situation. He could let the Shinigami go, pretend as if he’d never seen her.

But there could be a hollow nearby.

It wouldn’t surprise Ichigo if there was one. Even though his reaitsu wasn’t like honey for flies anymore, tucked close to his body and vibrating through his veins, Aizen was a bitch who liked to send hollows to Karakura, so the point was neutral. And if there was a hollow then his family was in danger.

“Uh hello, Shinigami-san?”

Ichigo called out waving his hand in front of the Shinigami’s eyes (they were almost purple which was cool) she blinked but didn’t acknowledge his words. He supposed it was something of a natural reaction if you lived your life where no one living was aware of you, at least in the mortal world. Still, he tried again and this time that Shinigami looked at him with wide eyes and a furrowed brow as she questioned, “You can see me?”

Her spirit drifted closer to stare at Ichigo bringing with her a literal chill, and up close he could see frost on her cheeks and crystals on her eyelashes. Ichigo nodded and bowed once as he introduced himself, “Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“This is impossible, a human shouldn’t be able to see me.”

She replied staring at Ichigo with a crumpled expression, she looked a moment away from pulling a standard issue Soul Society pamphlet on how to deal with Enigmas. Instead, she shook her head and bowed in return, “Rukia Kuchiki, how are you able to see me human?”

“Runs in the family,” It wasn’t a lie, he continued, “Could you please tell me why you’re in my room.”

She frowned and studied the device in her hands for a moment where he could almost feel her internal conflict before she replied, “There’s supposed to be a hollow here. But it’s not appearing on my sensors.”

“Try going outside. Maybe the walls are messing with it.”

Ichigo suggested with a shrug, it seemed to be the obvious solution when the problem was that it was likely an altered hollow; otherwise known as Aizen's latest experiment. She stared at him with a blank expression before she responded, “What?”

“If you go outside then you might get a better symbol, and my house won’t get demolished. I’ll even come with you so we can test my theory.”

Ichigo offered with a shrug studying the Shinigami and her spirit. Kuchiki-san frowned again, she did that a lot, and straightened, she also did that often but nodded as she replied, “That seems to be the best course of action. But you could be putting yourself in danger.”

She kind of gave him Benihime vibes for a moment. She was right, but the point was also decidedly mute because of certain secrets on both sides. Ichigo debated going down the stairs for a moment but then Karin and Yuzu would probably see Kuchiki-san and then there would be explanations that he probably couldn’t give. Yet. The window slid open with a hiss and Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the Shinigami (who was probably a noble of some kind) with a grin as he slid onto the roof and down the side of his house onto the patches of yellow grass there.

The Shinigami appeared beside him a moment later, she was shorter than she had first appeared, almost a head or two, but something inside Ichigo screamed about not mentioning it as he picked his way out of the small side alley.

“So, you know about hollows and Shinigami,” he nodded with a hum as he pushed open a gate, she frowned and continued, “How?”

“Would it help if I told you I know Urahara-san the owner of the Shōten?”

Ichigo tossed over his shoulder as he stepped into the street and let his eyes sweep over the cookie cutter houses that in the evening light loomed almost menacing but failed a little bit due to the topiary.

“No.”

“Makes sense. He’s my uncle.”

Ichigo replied to Kuchiki-san’s dull no and grinned at her splutters at his casual response. He felt no obligation to clarify that Kisuke was technically his adopted uncle because that would be spoiling the fun. He cast his reaitsu around in a circle but couldn’t sense anything and for a moment he wondered if there truly was a hollow and not just a messed-up device from Soul Society.

The Shinigami stepped up beside him resting her hand over the hilt of her zanpaktou as she glanced at their surroundings. Her spirit drifted behind her, almost floating and he could feel Zangetsu’s curiosity his desire to interact with another spirit. Except it probably wouldn’t go over well.

“Looks like there’s not- “

A roar split the night and Ichigo tensed as the Shinigami beside him drew her zanpaktou, her eyes were suddenly like ice and she looked competent (and fragile). A hollow lumbered out of a side street and into the halo of a street light, the pale light skittered over its skin and for a moment all Ichigo could taste was sand.

“Get back, it’s not safe human, I’ll handle this!”

Kuchiki-san yelled as she thrust one hand out, the zanpaktou in her hand glinted strangely, like ice, in the light. Ichigo hesitated for a moment uncertain, all of him was screaming to help this Shinigami he didn’t even know, who he had only met a few minutes ago. It was his hero complex probably, but he couldn’t sit still and watch her fight the hollow when he had the ability to help.

He materialized Zangetsu, the blade looked pitch black in his hands and when he looked up Kuchiki-san had already engaged the hollow. She was in the air above its head, poised with her blade to slice through its mask. The hollow whipped around suddenly, sharp like whiplash and one large arm slashed out catching the Shinigami in the side as she was tossed back.

Ichigo ran forward and before the hollow could strike again, he caught its arm on his blade, blood spurted into the air, dark almost black in the sinking sun as Ichigo sunk into a lower stance against the weight of the hollow. Kuchiki-san stepped up beside him, she stared a long moment at his blade in silence as the hollow roared before she adjusted her grip on her zanpaktou and in a burst of shunpo appeared behind the hollow.

It turned away from Ichigo and swung its claws towards Kuchiki-san who flickered out of the way, Ichigo darted around the hollow and while Kuchiki-san distracted the hollow he sliced through its arm. It roared as blood filled the air and acrid yellow eyes stared into Ichigo’s own. Kuchiki-san’s blade cleaved through the hollow’s mask in a clean motion, slicing through the thick muscle of the hollow as she landed on her feet.

The hollow stumbled a step forward before it dispersed, white particles drifting through the air. Ichigo wiped away the blood smeared across his cheek (it was cold) and turned to face the Shinigami. She was staring at Ichigo with something like a smile, but it was a fragile thing and there was something behind it that Ichigo wasn’t certain he could understand.

“So, not quite a regular human huh?”

“Not really no.”

Ichigo replied in what was basically the ultimate understatement. Ichigo grinned at Kuchiki-san with the sound of his heart beating and blood pounding through his veins in his ears. The night was cool around them but Ichigo’s breath was hot in his lungs.

Instinct was all that alerted him to it. He twisted, Zangetsu striking out to sever through flesh as a Hollow, thin and too bony, appeared behind him. Rukia was beside him in an instant her hands were tight on her zanpaktou and he could see her spirit out of the corner of his eye.

“Did your device detect this?”

Ichigo asked a touch breathlessly as he was forced to drop and roll as a wing swept through the air. Rukia pursed her lips as she landed in the air only to jump back as the hollow’s wings stretched towards her. Ichigo tightened his hands on Zangetsu’s hilt and charged forward, he ducked under a wing, a raised his blade to strike.

A leg slammed into his torso tossing the breath from his lungs as Ichigo rolled across the hard pavement and to his feet with a ragged gasp. Fucking pavement. Rukia was in front of the hollow on the ground, her blade danced through the air and cut off a wing only for her to jump back as an arm swiped towards her.

Rising to his feet Ichigo charged forward only to pause and catch Rukia as she slammed into his arms, he planted her onto her feet and charged forward. Ichigo dodged under an arm and in a move, Kisuke had practised with him fifty times bisected the hollow. Panting Ichigo watched as it crumbled to dust, felt blood cooling on his cheeks and dripping off his blade as Rukia stepped up beside him staring at where the hollow had been. She was also covered in blood.

Ichigo glanced around their surroundings searching for something and wondering at the feeling of something like after it rained. But there was nothing just the streets and even his reaitsu couldn’t feel anything.

Rukia swayed on her feet beside Ichigo before quickly straightening and Ichigo couldn’t really stop the concern in his chest even as he wondered where it had come from. Running a hand through his hair Ichigo said, “Want to stay at my place tonight? You can use our shower and we can go and see Urahara tomorrow.”

She turned to stare at him with wide eyes that seemed too bright with the blood sliding down her forehead. After a moment she quirked a smile and nodded, she straightened and bowed as she said, “Thank you… Ichigo.”

“No problem Rukia.”

X

The Shōten appeared from the exterior to be a dilapidated candy shop of irreputable standing, it was old, all pale brown wood and a dusty yard with a creaky sign that swayed in the wind. Rukia tightened her hands into fists hidden in the sleeve of her shihakusho and glanced at Ichigo. She had heard of the mysterious vendor of Soul Society related supplies in Karakura town from the Sixth seat who had cautioned her greatly on the man’s hereto unknown origin and his shady nature.

It instilled little confidence in Rukia that the man was Ichigo’s uncle as the rumours lingered on her mind and the building tilted in a decidedly lopsided manner in the pale morning sunlight. Ichigo glanced at Rukia and smiled, it was a nice smile, warm, and a little bit too familiar in its attempt to reassure her. Rukia mustered a smile and followed the teenager across the dusty lawn.

Ichigo was strange. That was perhaps the only word that Rukia could describe him with, it wasn’t even strange in the same sense of Soul Society (which was its own brand of strange). His family knew about the spiritual world, he had a zanpaktou of some kind (that he had materialized while maintaining a physical form which should have been impossible) and he was always looking at nothing. Part of her was tempted to include a description of the strange human in her report, she had been sent to investigate strange reaitsu, but the rest of her was certain that was a Bad Idea.

The doors to the Shōten slid open with a clack and a little whirl of dust that Rukia could barely breathe through. Inside the shop were rows of candy displays all faded with what was left of bright wrappers and candy that probably wasn’t wholly safe to eat. The whole room felt closeted like someone had never opened a window like you weren’t quite supposed to be there.

“You know when I was like three, maybe four I got lost and ended up here.”

Ichigo commented casually his eyes taking in their surroundings with something fond that ached in Rukia’s chest. She made a vague sound of interest as was polite even though she wanted to inquire how he had gotten lost, and perhaps why he had ended up here. Ichigo trailed his fingers over a display leaving clean marks through the dust as he sidled up to the counter and pressed his fingers on a bell that let out a warbly ringing sound.

“Yeah, my mom was so mad when she found us, my uncle had given me a bunch of candy, I still remember that.”

He added and his voice was distant with memory and it only felt like another piece to a puzzle Rukia couldn’t quite wrap her head around. A moment later, the door behind the counter slid open with a clack and a man with a green hat, wheat blond hair, and a green haori stepped out. He felt familiar if only slightly but Rukia couldn’t recall from where.

“Ichigo! And who do we have here Shinigami-san?”

The shopkeeper greeted with a leer and a cheer that was slightly acidic. Ichigo rolled his eyes and planted his elbows on the counter as he tilted his head at Rukia and said, “This is Kuchiki-san. She needs some supplies, perfectly Normal supplies like a gigai and maybe some mod soul pills.”

Ichigo said casually but there was something like iron to his voice and his eyes were staring at Urahara-san. Rukia bowed in greeting and Urahara-san mimicked the motion, tucking his hat to his chest he said, “It’s nice to meet you Kuchiki-san, why don’t we go to the back of my store and we can fit you for a gigai.”

Rukia felt slightly uncertain about entering the back of the store but Ichigo was already behind the counter, running a hand through his orange hair (very different from Him) and scowling at his uncle. Rukia wasn’t certain as to why she needed a gigai, her mission was only supposed to involve patrols, but she supposed it would be easier if the Kurosaki family could all see her, and she could monitor Ichigo better (he gave off the sense that he did indeed need monitoring).

The back of the Shōten was different from the exterior in many ways, there was a sense of living there, warm colours and the dull sound of talking in the background. Urahara-san led the two of them through a hallway and into a room with boxes lining the walls in various shapes and overall giving the impression that they could fall at any moment.

“Oh yeah, Ashido needs more of the stuff, you know the one with the black.”

Ichigo said as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Rukia stared between the two and wondered who Ashido was. Urahara-san nodded stroking a hand over the stubble lining his jaw as he pulled out a box and peered inside before hastily shoving it back into place.

They didn’t really look alike, Rukia thought as she observed Ichigo stalk towards the boxes and pull one out and hand it to Urahara-san with a raised brow. There was really nothing similar about them. Ichigo was orange hair, tan skin, warmth, like the sun and Urahara-san in comparison was pale and cold and blond like a candle. Rukia wondered if they were just very distantly related or if it was something like how she was related to her own brother (although they did actually look somewhat alike).

“Do you have a favourite mod-soul?”

Ichigo questioned, and he was frowning staring at the box with something dark in his eyes. Rukia blinked and nodded pulling herself from her thoughts she replied, “Yes Chappy.”

“Of course, you like Chappy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rukia responded planting her hands on her hips as she stared at Ichigo with a raised brow who replied simply, “No.” in a manner that suggested there were, in fact, many things wrong with Chappy. Which was, of course, absolute sacrilege. Rukia scowled at Ichigo who stared back unimpressed and he was staring down at her and she was staring up at him. Which was completely unfair.

“Ah, here you go! One Chappy mod-soul dispenser and I should have the gigai ready in a few minutes.”

Urahara-san said cheerily, too cheerily as he stepped in between the two of them and thrust a dispenser with the adorable image of Chappy at the top. Rukia grinned and carefully took into her hands staring at it with joy. Chappy was so cute, like just look at the ears, and the nose! How could anyone hate Chappy?

In the background, Rukia registered a hushed conversation between Ichigo and his uncle that involved a lot of arms, but the words were inaudible, and she had Chappy in her hands so Rukia was quite alright being ignorant of the conversation. Ichigo fingers touched lightly against her shoulder and Rukia blinked up at him as he grimaced and herded her out of what was probably the storage room.

“Come on we can sit in one of the waiting rooms.”

Ichigo said as he slid open a door to a cosy room with pale grey walls and a low table, Ichigo entered the room like he owned the place as he settled on the table and pulled out his school work. Rukia followed slowly behind and peered at the sheet with a tilt of her head, it appeared to be math problems but Rukia only vaguely recalled the subject amidst the rush of tutoring she had received after her brother had adopted her.

“Are you thinking of joining a school while you’re here?”

Ichigo asked peering up at her over his shoulder as he jotted a number down. Rukia settled in the seat across from him and considered it, she had already been through the academy but the idea of high school in the mortal world was very different from the academy. Would it even suit her mission? She was supposed to be patrolling, but it seemed like Ichigo was a beacon for hollows all on his own (they had already stopped one on the way to the Shōten) it was probable that if she stayed with Ichigo she would find the strange reaitsu Soul Society was looking for.

She nodded once but couldn’t quite hide how unsure the idea made her as she replied, “That would be nice, however, I’m only scheduled to be in Karakura town for a month at most.”

“A month huh? Plenty of time to experience the absolute joy of high school.”

Ichigo responded and sounded very enthusiastic about high school. A part of Rukia did not believe his enthusiasm was real. The door slid open and Urahara-san appeared holding a body over his shoulder he stared at the two of them and winked once at Ichigo before he set the body down.

“Voila! One gigai.”

He said with a bow and Rukia bowed in thanks and pulled out the money Soul Society had supplied her with. Urahara-san took the money quietly staring at her for a long moment before with a whirl of his haori he said, “I’ll leave you lovebirds alone, the package for Ashido is on the counter!”

With that the shopkeeper was gone, disappearing from the room with a clatter of the door. Rukia stared at her lap and blushed at the comment Ichigo’s uncle had made, it wasn’t even close to being true as they had only met yesterday but regardless, she couldn’t help but flush. Why did adults always insist teenagers liked each other?

“I’m going to kill him.”

Ichigo said and Rukia glanced at him to see his fists curled and he was glaring at the door, a second later he sighed and rose to his feet. He turned to her with a smile that ached somewhere behind her heart and said, “Come on, I still need to go see Ashido before school starts.”

They left the Shōten a few minutes later, Rukia swung her arms and felt the weight of the gigai, sort of like being bundled into too many layers, but it worked better than some of the ones Soul Society issued. They walked for a few minutes in the sunlight along the sidewalk and Rukia stared at her surroundings and actually absorbed them, saw the grass, flowers lying at a memorial, the cracks in the pavement.

Then they were in front of a small building, it looked like it could be an apartment with its square concrete pillars, but it was too small. Maybe some type of community housing. Rukia didn’t really get modern architecture. Ichigo knocked once on the door holding the package in his arms, he tilted his head to stare through the rippled glass window. A thud echoed out from behind the door followed by the sound of footsteps and a moment later the door creaked open with a loud groan.

It was a man, with dark hair and a simple face, he seemed utterly normal. Rukia doubted there was anything normal about him. The man blinked but then his eyes widened, and he shot forward to wrap his arms around Ichigo and ruffle his hair.

“Ashido meet Rukia, Rukia meet Ashido.”

Ichigo said as he carefully disentangled himself from the koala of a man. Rukia bowed in greeting to the man who stared at her for a long moment with serious eyes before he bowed in response.

“Do you have the package?”

“I do.”

Ichigo replied as he shoved it into Ashido-san’s arms, the man grinned and looked a moment away from tearing at the plain paper wrapping it, but then glanced around them and shook his head tucking it into the crook of his arms instead.

“Would you like to come in for tea?”

Ashido-san questioned running a hand over his arms as his eyes went distant for a long moment where he wasn’t quite there. It reminded Rukia of some of the Shinigami who came back shell-shocked after a mission. Ichigo smiled apologetically and rested his hand on Ashido-san’s arms as he replied, “Not right now I have to get to school. But after school?”

The man blinked and nodded with bright eyes and folded Ichigo into another hug that was probably bone crushing. He turned to Rukia and bowed once as she said, “It was nice meeting you Rukia-san, feel free to accompany Ichigo, more company is always welcome.”

Then he turned and entered his home with a click of the door. Ichigo stared for a moment before he shook his head with a smile and turned away from the small porch and started walking. Rukia scrambled to catch up to his longer strides and let the silence between them sit. She was curious, wanted to know more about Ashido-san, more about Ichigo, but felt it would be beyond the bounds of polite manners to ask.

“He’s always like that but don’t worry Ashido-san is a great person he’s just not good at social skills.”

Ichigo commented as he slung his bag over his other shoulder and stared at the end of the sidewalk. Rukia nodded unsure how to respond to the statement, unsure how to respond to everything that was happening. Ichigo grinned and said, “Come on let’s go register you for school.”

So, they did. And Ichigo, it turned out, was a horrible liar.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write some of the canon stuff and add the twists because of everything that’s happened. Just in case anyone was confused, Masaki killed GrandFisher when she died so no hollow attacked them in the second scene. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter! Thank you to everyone for all the support on the previous chapter, it always means a lot! Also, the next few chapters won’t be covering every single episode in the series but episodes that aren’t covered probably will be referenced. Read on and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Chad was silent as they exited the school gates, quiet in a way that was deeper than when he chose to convey everything with a nod. It was heavy, like a black star sucking everything in all around them. The bird with the boy’s spirit, Yūichi, was in the cage in his hands and his plumage seemed dull in the pale sunlight around them. Ichigo peered around their surroundings and couldn’t help the way his shoulders were tense, they felt a moment away from snapping, as other students filed past him and filled the courtyard.

A hollow could attack at any moment, could hurt the students. And there was a hollow. Chad had brought the bird at lunch, a scrape on his shoulder and something to his reaitsu that Ichigo would hesitate to classify as sad but at the same time understanding (Chad never felt anything simply). They had all known, even Chad, and Rukia amidst her attempts to use a juice box had stared at Ichigo with demanding eyes as if he couldn’t see the poor spirit.

Uryū cut a sharp figure through the pool of students, they parted almost unconsciously as he walked towards them the light of the pale sunlight above catching on the lens of his glasses. He stopped beside them in a sharp movement and stared at Yūichi for a long moment before he sighed and questioned, “Where is Kuchiki-san?”

He couldn’t quite hide the bitter note in his voice but Ichigo knew it was better than outright hostility between the two. He couldn’t really blame Uryū after what had happened to his grandfather. It panged somewhere behind his heart, a dull pain that was familiar even it was hardly noticeable anymore, it was easy to miss people.

“She needed to get something from a teacher I think?”

Ichigo replied with a shrug and leaned against the wall behind him as he stared at the rapidly emptying courtyard. Uryū scoffed and nodded crossing his arms over his chest as he muttered unintelligibly under his breath. Chad leaned beside Ichigo, their shoulders touching a line of solid warmth and something in Ichigo settled slightly because he was with Chad and Uryū and it wasn’t all bad.

“Is everything going to be okay? I don’t want you all to get hurt. Please, you can just leave me behind.”

The young voice (too young) spoke from the bird’s beak staring at them with wide eyes that probably shouldn’t have been so adorable on a bird. Chad nodded and Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face as he searched briefly for Rukia before replying, “Yeah no we’re not doing that. Don’t worry it’ll be fine. There’s four of us and one hollow. Besides, afterwards, you get to go to Soul Society and it’s really nice there you might even be able to find your mom.”

Ichigo felt bad about the lie, it sank into the bottom of his stomach like an anchor dropped off the side of a ship, because Ichigo hadn’t even been to Soul Society but he had heard enough from Shinji and Yoruichi to paint a picture. It wasn’t pretty. Yūichi nodded, bobbed his head in a little happy motion and Ichigo could feel Chad’s gratitude pressed against his shoulders and curved at the corners of his lips.

“Kurosaki-kun!”

A familiar voice called, and Ichigo turned to see Orihime bouncing forward, near floating, with Tatsuki striding slowly behind her watching Orihime with a softness to her eyes that she would viciously deny. She nodded in greeting to Ichigo even as Orihime crouched to say hello to the bird before springing again to her feet.

“I had the strangest dream the other night! You were in it Ichigo, and so was Rukia and… well anyways you both were there and were fighting this giant monster and it was totally awesome! It was like Bam! And then pow!”

“That does sound like an awesome dream Orihime-san.”

Rukia said from behind Tatsuki smiling pleasantly in a way that was almost so fake it hurt somewhere inside his chest. It reminded Ichigo of the Vizard, of the normalcy they held onto with every fraction of their being as if it could hide the pain beneath. There was something a little bit real to the smile, but Ichigo could barely see it and he was suddenly determined to make Rukia smile, really smile. He had a feeling it would be a great smile.

“Finally, here Kuchiki-san.”

Uryū greeted in a pleasant tone with a sharp adjustment of his glasses that couldn’t hide the sudden tense line of his body. Rukia shrunk into herself for a moment before she nodded with another (fake) smile and bowed to the three of them as she said, “I apologize for tardiness it was important that I speak to the teacher about an assignment.”

She said it in that perfectly posh voice, the one that had zero emotions and felt as if had been manufactured on a conveyor belt. He totally hated it. Ichigo nodded with an easy grin and turned to Orihime who was smiling at Rukia but wasn’t really there. Tatsuki was frowning at the four of them because she was smart and could piece together that yeah there was something going on that was a bit different from normal. Normal in the sense that she was always invited to participate when it came to hollow ass-kicking. But this was again, a bit different.

“Come on Orihime you promised to come to my place so my mom could feed you.”

Tatsuki said as she locked her arm around Orihime’s and began to tug her towards the gate glancing once over her shoulder in a manner that Ichigo knew meant he would have to explain everything later. Orihime nodded and clapped her hands in front of her chest before she turned and waved at the four of them and disappeared behind the corner. Ichigo glanced down at the birdcage sitting by Chad’s feet and glanced up at the sky that was mostly overcast, rolled his shoulders and said, “Come on, we should find a nice conveniently abandoned space.”

Uryū rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms in a manner that conveyed that it was about time. Chad bent forward and picked the cage up tucking it close to his chest as they exited the school gates. Rukia lagged behind for a moment before she caught up to Ichigo, staring at their surroundings with wide kind of curious eyes that reminded him a little bit of Yuzu.

“Do you, Sado-san, and Ishida-san always patrol together?”

Rukia questioned staring up ahead where Chad was nodding every odd interval as Uryū ranted about the latest stitch he was working on and how he was close to getting it right, but a certain idiot kept interrupting him (Ichigo had no idea who that could be). He shrugged and after earning a glare that demanded more information (she was quite bossy, but he didn’t mind awfully much) Ichigo nodded and replied, “Yeah we became close when we were younger after, well after a lot of things happened to all of us. It was just easier this way.”

Rukia nodded and drifted into silence with a contemplative expression that Ichigo had the feeling had something to do with Chad and Uryū’s powers, both of which Rukia hadn’t seen yet. He hadn’t confirmed that they had zanpaktou, but he hadn’t really said anything else either.

His phone pinged, the sound almost lost in the bustle of the street they were walking through and Ichigo fished through his pockets before he pulled out his phone which was dented on one end and could probably use an upgrade or two, but it worked. It was Yuzu replying to the text he had sent at lunch about being late for dinner, a smiley face and a bunch of other little characters that Ichigo couldn’t really translate. He muffled a grin and tucked the phone back in his pocket.

They eventually reached a construction area that was all but abandoned except for a man passing by on his bike. Chad set Yūichi’s cage down on a nearby block of concrete and settled on the ground beside it with a nod to Ichigo. Uryū paced the perimeter of the area for a moment staring at his surroundings with keen eyes honed to pick out detail. He was kind of like a hawk.

Rukia’s fingers trailed casually over the Chappy dispenser as she stared at their surroundings for a long moment before she said, “Soul Society responded to my inquiry about the hollow. It appears that two Shinigami were killed by the hollow.”

Was that her expressing concern and/or worry? Logical deductions said yes. Ichigo nodded and was serious for a moment as he considered the situation before he replied, “We know the hollow is coming and there are four of us. It’ll be fine.”

Rukia looked doubtful for a moment before she nodded and smiled, it was small and barely noticeable, but it was infinitely better than the other smile. Uryū stalked back towards their group, he was frowning but that in of itself wasn’t unusual, it was kind of his normal expression.

“I think it’s close, but I can’t get a good read on it. It’s probably masking its reaitsu, might be close to evolving.”

Uryū stated sharply, running his long fingers over the cross at his wrist for a moment. Ichigo nodded and let his eyes scan their surroundings, it was like walking into a trap or waiting for an ambush. He knew it was coming but he couldn’t help the upset way his stomach flipped, and his heart hammered in his chest and all the way behind his eyes.

Zangetsu cut through the air bisecting… something before it could attach itself to Chad. Ichigo blinked and stared at the remains of a small bug-shaped hollow before his eyes narrowed and he glanced at their surroundings and his friends. Uryū had his bow materialized, it crackled and spit in the air like licks of fire as one arrow remained embedded in the far wall. Rukia was staring at Uryū, she had wisely ducked behind Ichigo at the sudden assault but hadn’t quite moved after seeing Uryū’s bow. It was kind of an obvious sign.

He nudged her gently with his elbow and said, “Come on focus Rukia. You can be astounded by Uryū after the battle.”

Rukia shook herself with a frown that was all self-depreciation as she nodded and swallowed the mod-soul pill and instructed it to guard the cage. She shoved him suddenly to the side and Ichigo whirled around with Zangetsu clenched in his hands as he stared at the hollow, it had a strange mask, long and square, with an almost amphibian shaped body; if an amphibian had been horribly distorted. Its beady yellow eyes stared at them with a fierce hunger that was slightly terrifying in the way that it was boundless.

“What do we have here? Four tasty morsels, what a lovely present Yūichi maybe you’ll finally get to see your mom.”

The hollow spoke with a garbled voice followed by a crooked laugh that was like the scrape of ice over pavement. Ichigo frowned at the hollow, it wasn’t the usual kind begging for release or driven mad by starvation. This one was competent, intelligent, and dangerous.

An arrow flew past the hollow’s fast and it whipped around to stare at Uryū who was frowning and muttered just loud enough to sound like a badass, “Die scum.”

“I’ll kill you! All of you weak brats.”

The hollow roared and suddenly the tiny slug things were filling the air again and the hollow had taken to the air using its wings. Great. Ichigo wasn’t quite certain what the small hollows did but his instincts said enough about danger for Zangetsu to slice through one and for him to dodge another. A burst of reaitsu scorched the air to his left and Ichigo turned his head slightly eyes still pinned on the hollow to see Chad with his arm out, the bone white armour pale in the afternoon light.

“Uryū think you can take him down?”

Ichigo called out as he starred up at the hollow who was flapping its wings and staring at the four of them with an enraged look. Uryū nodded and adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose before he drew back his bow and materialized an arrow. The hollow disappeared in a burst of displaced air, and Ichigo whirled around catching a clawed arm on his blade as the wind whipped around him.

Rukia appeared suddenly behind the hollow, her zanpaktou raised in the air above the hollow’s head. It laughed, that sharp rattling sound and he watched with wide eyes as the slug hollows exploded from the hollow’s back and attached themselves to Rukia, one landed on his own arm and Ichigo frowned as he sprang back.

The hollow grinned, wide and leering before its tongue vibrated and suddenly the small hollow on his arm exploded. Ichigo hissed as blood dripped down his arm and his eyes searched desperately for everyone to make sure they were okay. Rukia was lying on the ground rising weakly to her elbows and staring at Ichigo but Chad was already beside her carefully standing in front of her with his arm outstretched.

The hollow was in the air but Ichigo could see Uryū behind it with the shot lined up. Their eyes connected and Ichigo grinned, Uryū grinned back and the arrow cut through the air and pierced the wing of the hollow pining it to the ground. Ichigo moved before the hollow could reorient itself and let Zangetsu slice through the mask in a clean stroke.

The ground shook, red light filled the air, Ichigo took a hasty step backwards and watched as two large doors appeared before the hollow. Uryū stood beside Ichigo and was staring at the doors with dark eyes as it dragged the hollow into the darkness.

“I haven’t seen them before.”

He said once quietly and Ichigo nodded in agreement. It wasn’t often in Karakura that they received hollows who were truly terrible, even those sent by Aizen. At the thought of the bastard, Ichigo sort of wished he could throw him in there glasses and all.

The doors slammed shut, loud and jarring, ringing out in his head long after the sky had cleared and there was nothing but pale sunlight streaming through the construction area. Ichigo dematerialised Zangetsu and listened to the spirit’s excited chatter about the battle as he turned to face Rukia and Chad. They were crouched over Yūichi, holding the bird in Chad’s hand as Rukia held out her zanpaktou, he could almost hear her speaking about Rungokai spouting the same lies.

Sharing a nod with Uryū they walked over to join Rukia and Chad as she pressed the pommel of her zanpaktou to the bird’s head. The boy’s spirit appeared, young and too innocent to have experienced everything (they always were) he waved in thanks and then was gone in a burst of light. Ichigo sighed thankful it was over and plopped onto the ground beside Chad and leaned against him. He could hear Chad hum, feel his reaitsu as Rukia sheathed her zanpaktou and entered her gigai.

“Come on Kurosaki stop lazing around.”

Uryū said with a raised brow that failed spectacularly at hiding the light behind his eyes. Ichigo glared at his friend from beneath the fringe of his hair and listened to Chad’s amused chuckle as he rose to his feet and brought Ichigo with him.

“Don’t want to miss dinner.”

Chad said quietly and Ichigo could agree whole-heartedly with that verdict. Glancing at Rukia Ichigo flashed her a smile as they exited the construction area allowing Uryū to lead them all back to familiar territory (he was the one who had the city mapped out in his head). As they passed busy stores with extravagant displays and arcades with flashing games and coffee shops with fancy pastries, he watched Rukia’s wide eyes and promised himself to take her out to see it all. Soul Society was apparently a bit stuck in the past.

“Ichigo?”

“Hmm?”

He replied distractedly as Chad branched away with a nod and a wink that ruffled a laugh from his lungs and a moment later Uryū left at the next street corner with a sharp nod. Typical. Rukia paused for a moment obviously unsure before she questioned, “Do you have Shikai?”

Ichigo paused for a moment in the middle of the street struck dumb by the completely random question. Seriously where had it come from? Ichigo debated with himself for a moment how to respond to the question. What was he supposed to say?

“No. Do you?”

Rukia nodded and her eyes were distant for a long moment with something aching and nostalgic. Ichigo recognized the expression as they paused outside the walkway to the clinic, it was the kind when you remembered someone you loved. Rukia straightened and said, “Thanks Ichigo.”

“You’re welcome.”

He replied mostly certain about what he was replying to as the door to their house swung open. Ichigo’s dad went flying casually by and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he tugged Rukia inside to the smell of Yuzu’s awesome cooking and the sound of Karin complaining. It was home.

X

Ichigo peered out the window at the grey overcast skies and tugged at his sleeve for a moment as he stared up at the clouds dubiously. If one looked at them long enough the clouds were almost light enough that there was the chance it wouldn’t rain. That the skies wouldn’t open up in sheets that railed around him heavy and too loud but not loud enough to block out the chill in his skin and the shake in his fingers. Ichigo sighed and brushed a hand lightly over his arm and glanced over his shoulder, Yuzu was carefully packing the picnic basket humming a tune that lilted like a lullaby but could have been something from a decade past. Karin was resolutely curled on the couch pretending she wasn’t curled on the couch with a funk above her that Ichigo knew she had learned from him.

It felt surreal, like sitting at the dinner table the night of the funeral and staring at the grains of wood until they blurred in front of his eyes. Like nothing could touch him but not in a bulletproof way. And he knew. He knew that it would flood over him like a waterfall later, like a tsunami, like any devastating force of nature one could think of.

In the same way, Ichigo knew it wasn’t his fault in the most literal sense of the word, he hadn’t killed his mother that had been the hollow. But he had been the one that had tripped, had felt the grass cold beneath his knees as he tumbled down the hill and towards the water. Maybe it was hypocritical but Ichigo couldn’t erase the guilt even if the pain of losing his mother was only a dull ache in his chest that stole his breath.

His phone rang.

It was a techno sort of tone that sparked like a live-wire and demanded attention, of course, it was therefore Shinji. Ichigo sighed and flipped his phone open, he stared at the contact number for a long moment where he could feel the urge to just do nothing like a black hole starting at his feet and working its way up to his numb fingers. He pressed the answer button and held the phone a safe distance away from his ears.

“Yo Ichigo.”

Shinji’s voice echoed out through the phone and Ichigo made a vague noise of response and waited for Shinji to get to the point. They knew, they all knew that today wasn’t a good day for him, just like the anniversary of the betrayal wasn’t a good day for them. Shinji sighed on the other end of the line and Ichigo could hear the shift of fabric and the familiar rustle of Shinji running his hands through his hair.

“I was just calling to let ya know that if ya need some space from… well everything but your dad and the Shinigami for one then, you’re always welcome here Ichigo.”

“I know.”

And he did know. As much as Ichigo had helped the Vizard in the past they had also helped Ichigo develop as a person, shaped a part of him permanently into he was. They were family. Shinji made a humming noise on the other end of the line and Ichigo for a moment wanted to clamber out of the window before the rain began to fall, to duck into the warehouse and squish himself onto the couch beside Love and watch the horrible B-movie Lisa had put on while Hachi made everyone hot chocolate.

He glanced over his shoulder and watched Yuzu place a tupperware full of rice into the basket and shook his head. Shinji huffed at the other end of the line and for a moment Ichigo was concerned before his voice crackled over the line, “It’s nothing Ichi just the usual. I’ll talk to you later kiddo, the offers always open kay?”

“Bye Shinji, tell the others I say hi.”

The line clicked dead at the same moment as the front door opened. Ichigo stuffed his phone into his pocket and glanced up at Rukia. She was carrying a grocery bag full of items Yuzu had demanded on one arm and was staring into the distance with a dazed expression. Ichigo stepped into her line of sight and she straightened and glared at Ichigo as if it was his fault that she had been distracted. She had gone out to speak with Soul Society and do one of their chores so maybe it was understandable.

He gently took the groceries and brought the bag to Yuzu who smiled up at him with the same smile that had cemented his will to be the best big brother ever at the tender age of three. Rukia appeared silently beside Ichigo staring into the picnic basket with wide eyes, it was prudent to never question how Yuzu fit that much food in the basket, but she didn’t gush and Ichigo appreciated it.

It felt like it had to be a secret, that he wasn’t ready for her to know. But Ichigo had told her enough that Rukia was respectful and when she asked to come Ichigo couldn’t find it in himself to say no, could barely find the words to speak at all.

Their father entered the house through the front door, and he was quiet for a long moment. Then he was bouncing forward to peer into the picnic basket and gush about Yuzu’s cooking skills all while berating Karin to get off the couch so they could begin the annual family outing. It was familiar, bright and harsh in a way only their father could be but Ichigo was used to it as he rolled his eyes and tugged Rukia towards the doorway.

The drive to the cemetery always passed in a blur of hazy figures out of the corner of his eyes. On pleasant days they could walk to the cemetery but that also passed in a blur and Ichigo only really came back into his own head when they stepped onto the damp grass. It was squishy beneath his feet with the rain of the past few weeks and the cemetery was empty but for a couple in front of a gravestone and an elderly woman hunched over another.

It was always too quiet in a cemetery as if the very world itself had decided to hold its breath. Ichigo followed behind as his sisters talked with one another, Yuzu babbling somewhat happily about all of the things she was going to tell mom, Karin made noncommittal noises every so often but Ichigo knew she was just as desperate to speak to her. Their father was barreling ahead in his usual manner and Ichigo shook his head as Rukia walked beside him staring at their surroundings (everything about the mortal world seemed to surprise her some days).

“I guess they don’t have cemeteries in Soul Society huh?”

Ichigo questioned as they reached the top of the slight hill and the spread of gravestones collected there. Rukia pursed her lips for a moment before she shook her head and stared at their surroundings. They ambled their way to her grave eventually, Yuzu and Karin immediately plopped onto the damp grass and cleared away the weeds and the dirt in between the crevices of her name.

Ichigo watched for a long moment a short distance away, Rukia had left to look out over the railing and Ichigo was alone with his thoughts. His dad sidled up silently, a cigarette between his teeth and the smell sharp on the air. Ichigo could see a faint outline now, something almost solid maybe a step away with weak puffs of fire the curled into lazy streams of steam. They both didn’t mention it.

A few moments later, the girls walked over hand in hand, Karin’s eyes were red, but she was walking with her head tilted up, daring the rest of the world to comment on it, Yuzu beside her was quiet sunshine after the rain. Ichigo smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Yuzu’s forehead and tousled Karin’s hair before he moved forward.

The stone was cold beneath his fingers, so viscerally un-alive in a way that was stark against the memories of her calloused fingers, the soft fall of her hair, the warmth of her arms. It burned in the back of his throat and behind his eyes. He couldn’t find the words, not even to apologize or to beg for forgiveness and they sat like a lump in his chest as he stared at the dates etched into the stone.

Ichigo inhaled and exhaled for a long moment before he pulled away. The twins were tugging the picnic blanket out with hasty glances at the still overcast skies as they set out the food, their dad was hovering by her grave with the cigarette like an ember in the grey around them. Ichigo settled beside Rukia against the railing and stared at Karakura below them.

“She was killed by a hollow.”

Ichigo began and he wasn’t quite sure why he was sharing it with Rukia, maybe part of it was the him that knew too much about psychology after forcibly devouring textbooks, maybe it was how he knew Rukia understood, in that nonverbal sort of way.

She turned to look at him, but Ichigo couldn’t look into her eyes, could only stare at Karakura pressed beneath their feet and feel her cold hands over his. Shaking hair out of his eyes Ichigo continued, “It was my fault or at least mostly fault. I didn’t kill her, but I may as well have. It was raining, like today… you know I hate the rain… we were walking home from karate and I saw the hollow at the edge of the river. It had a lure and for a moment I stepped forward. I tripped and rolled down the hill towards the hollow. She saved me, killed the hollow but…”

Rukia stared out at the horizon beside Ichigo in silence as a few drops splattered onto the ground, not quite rain but perhaps close enough. Her fingers were tight over his own and the point of contact was grounding, it forced him into his own feet and made him feel the breath in his lungs.

“I-my after the academy I was moved to the Thirteenth division, Kaien was… was my mentor I had been so unhappy, but he made me smile. He taught me how to wield my zanpaktou and didn’t care that I was a noble, he just wanted the best of all of us. There was a hollow it-it killed his wife and we went after it, and he was so angry so hurt. The hollow it got him, and I couldn’t do anything, to save him I had to… I had to. He thanked me.”

Rukia’s voice trembled and Ichigo wasn’t certain if the water on her cheeks were her own tears or the slow pitter-patter of rain above. Ichigo stepped closer to Rukia and opened his arm, allowed her to press against his side as the rain filled the void with angry grey.

“I guess we both blame ourselves huh?”

Ichigo suggested with something too broken to be humorous, Rukia nodded and discreetly rubbed at her eyes and picked at the frayed edge of her shihakusho as she replied, “We just need each other to tell the other how wrong they are, and everything would be perfect.”

Ichigo nodded the idea settled somewhere fuzzy in his brain, of telling Rukia every day that it wasn’t her fault until she believed him. Of listening to the same words spoken with conviction. It seemed like a fantasy and felt just as translucent, but it was a nice thought.

He stared down at Rukia beside him, at the black bob of hair on her head, the feeling of her cold fingers and suddenly he wanted to tell her everything. About Aizen, about Hueco Mundo, about Soul Society. But he couldn’t just in the same way she couldn’t tell him things about Soul Society. It stung in his chest with the bitter aftertaste of bile and part of Ichigo was tempted to just ignore the consequences of his actions. The rest of him knew that maybe and someday were the better options.

Rukia tucked her head into Ichigo’s chest and quietly asked, “Does it ever get better?”

“I don’t think so, we just get better at handling it.”

Ichigo replied it was like the first sting of a workout that faded to nothing and flared up every so often when stretched in painful ways. Rukia nodded and smiled at Ichigo before turning away and walking towards the picnic where Yuzu was happily chatting to Karin under a large umbrella while their father sat beside them gesturing with wide arms. Ichigo tilted his head back and felt the raindrops on his face cold and grey. He walked forward and joined his family.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write some of the canon stuff and add the twists because of everything that’s happened. Just in case anyone was confused, Masaki killed GrandFisher when she died so no hollow attacked them in the second scene. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter it really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy, read on!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Orihime was babbling about something as they stood in the shade of the school building, her chatter drifted through Tatsuki’s head like the lyrics of a song and she leaned against the cool brick behind her with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at a group of idiots who were ogling Orihime. Part of Tatsuki was sorely tempted to stomp forward and confront the boys, see the way they turned away or listen to their rebuttal and feel her fist meet their faces. But then Orihime would give her that sad look, the whole expected better kind of deal and Tatsuki couldn’t.

She tapped her fingers against her arm again and her eyes drifted to the gates of the school, Ichigo always waited there for Ishida and Sado, glaring at everyone in sight. Sometimes she stood with them waiting for Orihime to shuffle out of the school with too many books in her arms and a bounce to her step. But school had let out half an hour ago and Tatsuki was content to listen to Orihime talk about a new recipe she wanted to try out instead of wondering where Ichigo was.

The moment it happened was something tangible, like sticking a rod of iron through her spine or sticking your finger in an electrical socket. Tatsuki’s fingers dug into her pocket as she glanced around at their surroundings, students were milling about unaware as the ground shook beneath her feet. Orihime beside Tatsuki paused in the middle of a debate with herself over the merit of tabasco sauce over wasabi and cocked her head as if sensing it as well. Tatsuki had no idea what was going to happen only that something was.

The first hollow lumbered through the gates, large, too large, like something out of a horror movie with pale skin and beady yellow eyes. Tatsuki hated the way their eyes looked, so inhuman, not even animalistic, just wrong. Orihime gasped and her hands flew over mouth as she stared at the hollow with wide eyes. That was new.

Tatsuki crinkled her brow and somehow knew everything was Ichigo’s fault as she tugged on the gloves he had given her. The material was like silk over her knuckles where it cut off at the second joint and the red was almost garish in the pleasant sunlight above. Tatsuki flexed her fingers and turned to Orihime as the hollow took another lumbering step forward and students milled about unaware.

“Stay back Orihime, I’ll deal with the hollow okay?”

“But you could get hurt Tatsuki!”

Orihime protested staring at her with those big brown eyes. The hollow roared at the gates and Tatsuki shook her head with a forced grin at Orihime as she focused on channelling her reaitsu, she didn’t have anything close to what Ichigo had (or Ishida, or even Sado) but the gloves concentrated it and amplified it, or at least that was what Ichigo had said.

“I’ll be fine. Try to get the other students to safety, they can’t see it.”

Orihime nodded her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stared at Tatsuki, in the sunlight she seemed radiant. Tatsuki turned and ran forward towards the hollow, it towered over her and she could feel fear like a beat in her head and sweat beading on her brow.

The hollow noticed her when she was within a few feet of it and one large arm rose into the air before it hurtled towards her. Tatsuki darted to the side and kept running as she pulled back a fist and when she was close enough punched the hollow’s leg. Reaitsu exploded from her gloves in a mini-wave of power forcing the hollow back a step but failing to knock it onto its back.

Tatsuki cursed and jumped back as the hollow regained its balance and roared, its tail lashed out behind it as the hollow raised another fist. The pavement shattered into splinters of concrete as the hollow’s fist landed where she had once stood, she darted backwards at the hit of another punch and cursed as she stared up at the hollow. She needed to end it as quickly as possible while there were students around, but she was still too shaky at solidifying reaitsu beneath her feet to try and step into the air. One hit to the hollow’s mask would probably be enough to end it.

She ran behind the hollow knowing its large size would slow its movements and considered how she could knock it to the ground. Tripping it wouldn’t work, she was too small and there was nothing to trip it on. She couldn’t throw it over her shoulder like she could with a particularly large opponent either. For a moment she wished Ichigo was there, or even Ishida with his fancy arrows that could take a hollow out at the knee.

At the knee. Right. Tatsuki pivoted and ducked under the hollow’s swing and stepped forward, the back of its knee was unprotected as the hollow twisted over and Tatsuki grinned as she pulled back her fist and channelled her reaitsu into her fist through the glove, it felt almost like trying to hold water in the cup of your hands. The punch connected with a vicious crack that resounded through the courtyard and the hollow roared as it stumbled to its knees.

Tatsuki panted and grabbed the hollow’s shoulder, ignoring the sharp plates there as she pulled it into the ground and with a rough inhale punched the pale mask. She stepped back and shook out her fist, her knuckles were stinging but she stood still as the hollow dissipated and the courtyard echoed suddenly quiet and all she could hear was the blood rushing through her veins and the pounding of her heart.

She turned around, the courtyard was empty, deserted in the ensuing quiet and Tatsuki frowned and tilted her head as her eyes swept over the grey stone. A crash echoed in the distance and Tatsuki tensed suddenly worried, she had left Orihime alone, Orihime who attracted danger and calamity of any kind like honey for flies. Cursing, Tatsuki tilted her head back for a moment to catch her breath and broke into a run trying to find her friend.

As her feet pounded against the pavement, she cursed Ichigo again, and just for good measure, she cursed Sado and Ishida. Part of her wished that she had never seen Ichigo covered in blood (a head wound) fighting against a creature twice his size almost three years ago. She almost wished that she had kept walking, that maybe they would never have reconnected and there would be vague respect and acknowledgement in place of their close friendship.

But she hadn’t. Instead, she had run forward and punched the hollow before it could hit Ichigo with its weird long arms. Maybe she didn’t regret it. Didn’t regret learning about the spirit world, how to control her reaitsu, sitting on the roof with Ichigo after a patrol talking about nothing and everything. She couldn’t regret it when it allowed her to protect those around her, to protect Orihime. Or at least she should be able to.

Tatsuki rounded the corner of the school, her shoes slapped against the pavement and her breath rocked in her lungs as her arms pumped by her sides and the sound of an explosion echoed and rebounded off the walls. The small section at the back of the school opened up before her and Tatsuki grounded to a halt as her eyes swung around wildly until they found what she had been looking for.

Orihime was golden, literally glowing with yellow light and Tatsuki couldn’t help but stare at her. Then a student slammed up against the barrier surrounding her and Tatsuki shook away the shock about Orihime having powers and ran forward with a cry of her name.

She whirled around, the fall of her hair following the motion and her eyes lit up in a way that settled like liquid warmth in Tatsuki’s chest even as she noticed the fear in Orihime’s eyes. Her eyes swept over the pavement, there were five students all staring at them with blank eyes. A hollow, probably something with mind-control, which was just freaky. Tatsuki cursed under her breath as she ran forward until she was in front of Orihime. There was a bruise blossoming on her cheek and Tatsuki resisted the urge to reach out and brush her fingers over the injury.

“Are you okay Orihime?!”

Tatsuki demanded staring warily at the students who were watching them with empty eyes. Orihime smiled, weak and fragile, like the wings of a butterfly and Tatsuki was certain for a moment that she was going to flap her hands and babble about it as if nothing was happening.

“There’s a hollow and its been controlling the students!”

Tatsuki nodded and stared at the students for a tense moment, it felt like she was standing on the wire of a tight rope as she asked, “Do you know how the hollow is controlling them?”

Laughter, harsh and crooked like static sprung out from the shadows of the school and Tatsuki’s eyes darted towards the building only to catch a glimpse of the too white skin of the hollow. Then the students as one rushed forward.

“Protect yourself Orihime, I’ll incapacitate the students.”

She called out over her shoulder as she ducked under the clumsy punch of a student and flipped them over her shoulder before whirling and landing a kick in the solar plexus of another. Tatsuki panted through the slight exhaustion tugging at her limbs and ducked under a punch and responded with an elbow to the gut as she rolled away from a kick and tripped the student over her leg. They stayed down for a moment before clambering to their feet in exactly the same manner as zombies from a cheap horror movie. It was definitely more terrifying in real life.

“Got any offensive stuff Orihime?”

Tatsuki threw over her shoulder as she ducked under a clumsy punch and thrust her foot into the student’s stomach with a silent apology. There was no solid way to incapacitate the students, they would just rise to their feet, the only solution was probably to go after the hollow.

“I think so!”

“Okay, do you think you can handle the students?”

Tatsuki questioned as she rolled across the ground and flipped another student to the ground before darting back towards Orihime. She shook her head at the question and for a moment Tatsuki was distracted and a punch connected. Tatsuki gasped and dropped to her knees for a moment as she tried to breathe and ignore the pain in her chest.

“I-I think I can deal with the hollow.”

“Are you certain Orihime? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tatsuki questioned as she rose somewhat shakily to her feet. Fighting mind-controlled students was officially a bitch. Orihime stared at her for a long moment before her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she nodded with a determined slant to her brows. It stole Tatsuki’s breath for a whole moment. Orihime turned and ran towards the school, Tatsuki scowled and turned to face the students who charged her once more.

She fell into the rhythm of fighting, ducking and trying to conserve her energy turning one motion into the next. As she tripped one student and elbowed another Orihime lingered on the back of her mind, part of her was worried, so worried that she had sent her to her death. That she would never see Orihime again except maybe as a spirit (which would probably be worse). But she couldn’t consider it, she needed to focus on keeping herself alive.

The students collapsed suddenly, falling boneless to the pavement. Tatsuki paused to stare at them, her breath was loud as it rushed from her lips and her chest was heaving. Every muscle in her body was burning and her limbs felt heavy. It felt a bit strange to feel so tired when she could patrol all night, but she had also used a lot of reaitsu so maybe it made sense.

Orihime. Right. Tatsuki took a shaky breath followed by a shaky step towards the school, she needed to find Orihime. Before Tatsuki could take another wobbly step Orihime limped out from the shadows of the school, and in the suddenly fading sunlight, she was golden. When Orihime saw her she smiled, that brilliant smile and her pace quickened until her arms were wrapped around Tatsuki and all she could feel was her warmth and the faint smell of something sweet.

“Are you okay?”

Tatsuki questioned tilting her head to study Orihime for visible wounds. Orihime hesitated for a moment before she nodded with a small smile and tilted her head her brown eyes staring at Tatsuki.

“That was totally scary! But you were amazing Tatsuki, all Pow! And bam!”

“You were really cool too Orihime.”

Tatsuki responded and bumped her shoulder against Orihime’s and then immediately regretted the movement as her body complained. Orihime tilted her head with wide eyes and then suddenly there was a glowing yellow sphere around them. Tatsuki stared at the sphere and ran her fingers lightly over the edge as she questioned, “Is this your powers?”

“Yep! I have these spirits and they’re in my hair pins and…”

Tatsuki leaned against Orihime and listened to her ramble as she felt the ache in her muscles fade, she was still exhausted, but it seemed distant now. Footsteps sounded as the students around them began to groan and maybe resurface to the horrible world of the living. Tatsuki only felt a little sorry for them.

It was Ichigo, his hair bright and outrageous in the fading sunlight as he rounded the corner, there was blood on his forehead and she could see his zanpaktou in his hands, glinting black. The others followed behind him, Rukia had her zanpaktou unsheathed, Ishida was walking with Sado and they looked like a team, like a unit, like something that could stop the end of the world.

“Tatsuki, Orihime are you okay?”

Ichigo questioned as he stopped in front of them staring at Orihime’s barrier-thing with wide eyes. Tatsuki nodded and crossed her arms over her chest playing with the cool material of her gloves as Orihime bounced and began to detail everything that had happened along with aliens and the occasional robot.

“What happened?”

Tatsuki demanded as she pinned Ichigo with a hard stare because hollows did not just randomly appear in large groups and everything was usually his fault anyway. Ichigo blushed for a moment and tilted his head to stare at the pavement below before he responded, “There was an accident and… Uryū crushed the hollow bait!”

“I did not! That was your fault Kurosaki!”

Ishida responded turning on his heel to pin Ichigo with a glare that was as sharp as a knife. Tatsuki raised an unimpressed brow even as she noticed Rukia crouching over the students with a device of some kind, probably Soul Society oriented.

“How does something like that happen accidentally?”

“Was there an earthquake and the ground split in two and Ishida was holding the bait, but Kurosaki caught him, and he dropped it?”

Orihime questioned with a tilt of her head and a clap of her hands. They stared at her for a moment in amazed confusion and Tatsuki couldn’t help but grin at Orihime’s imagination even as she tapped a foot against the pavement and thought about going home.

“Ishida was showing the bait and we were sort of fighting and then he accidentally crushed it because I may have accidentally punched him?”

Ichigo responded staring at the ground with an embarrassed expression, Ishida was staring resolutely into the distance as if it would allow him to escape the situation. Tatsuki’s eyes drifted to Sado and he nodded once in a manner that managed to convey an apology for his idiot friends.

Rukia drifted to stand beside Ichigo and bowed to Tatsuki and Orihime as she said, “I’m sorry this happened because of some idiots but I’m glad you’re both okay.”

“It was kind of awesome!”

Orihime responded with a giggle as her hands flapped in the air, Tatsuki rolled her eyes and responded, “It’s over now at least.”

Ichigo grinned and like that Tatsuki’s anger dissipated and all she felt was tired and maybe a bit giddy in the afterglow of the adrenaline in her veins. Orihime pressed her body into Tatsuki’s side and all she could feel was her warmth before it was disrupted by the sound of Orihime’s stomach rumbling. She blushed and Tatsuki stared at her with amused eyes even as Ichigo stared at the rest of them and said, “How about dinner?”

Tatsuki laughed at the absurdity of the situation but seeing the light behind Orihime’s eyes she nodded, Ishida looked sullen, like he wished to be anywhere but with them but Tatsuki could tell it was kind of fake. Rukia grinned and Sado nodded once in agreement and that was that they called the paramedics for the students and then left the school. All around them the sun was golden as it touched the horizon and Rukia talked to Orihime with wide eyes. Orihime had powers and they had just fought for their lives, but they had survived, they were okay.

X

Music, an old cd that used to belong to his mom, drifted lazily in the background as Ichigo flipped the page between his homework and the textbook, it was history and the words were blurring on the page in front of him but Ichigo didn’t particularly care. Outside the window, the sun had finished setting and night had draped itself over Karakura in soft shades of evening. Rukia shifted on his bed, she was peering at her cellphone, the one from Soul Society, with a troubled expression but that wasn’t unusual. Soul Society was kind of fucked up from what Ichigo had gathered.

“I’m leaving.”

The words fell, quiet and just there, like they couldn’t be erased, thrust into existence and forced to stay. Ichigo put his pencil down and turned in his chair to stare at Rukia, the phone rested beside her on the bed, the screen glowed blue in the warmth of his room. Her expression was blank, the perfect noble mask, but it was too transparent now and it couldn’t fool Ichigo anymore.

“Tonight?”

He questioned and the words felt like they came out wrong, like someone else had spoken. Rukia nodded and her arms wrapped around her chest for a moment before she forcibly moved them to rest casually at her side. She was leaving. The thought fluttered through his brain in a frenzied panic that drowned him like static.

“Why?”

It felt like he was speaking in broken sentences. Rukia frowned the expression twisting her features as her gaze dropped away from Ichigo to stare at his bed sheets as if they held all the answers in the world. She inhaled, softly, and looked up at Ichigo pinning him with those piercing eyes and replied, “I had an extension to investigate the strange reaitsu presences in Karakura, but I’ve been recalled as they have all the data they need.”

Ichigo stared at her as if it would stop this conversation as if it would erase her (impersonal, too formal) words, the reason that made sense. Ichigo had always known that Rukia couldn’t stay, she was dead, and he was alive, she was an official Shinigami with responsibilities, a division, subordinates, and Ichigo was a teenager with a bunch of reaitsu. It made sense. He had known it was inevitable but that hadn’t stopped him from trying to make friends with her. Maybe he was kind of an idiot, but he couldn’t say he regretted it.

“Okay.”

“Okay? You’re not angry, you don’t want me to stay?”

Rukia responded and Ichigo was suddenly suspended at the fraying end of a rope where if he said the wrong thing they would part on the wrong words. Ichigo shook his head and carefully considered his answer as his fingers rolled the pencil in his palm, Zangetsu was a comforting hum at the back of his mind and he could almost see his spirit rolling his eyes.

“I am angry that you’re only telling me tonight, or if you only found out tonight because I would have liked to spend our time together doing something interesting. And of course, I want you to stay Rukia! You’ve… in the short time I’ve known you, you’ve become family to me. And if anything, anything ever happened I wouldn’t hesitate to come and help you. But you’re a Shinigami, you have responsibilities just like I do.”

“That’s very mature of you Ichigo.”

Rukia responded tentatively in the silence that lingered for a moment with a small smile that was almost sharp, almost a grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was very mature thank you. Silence lingered for a moment and Rukia’s eyes darted to her phone.

“Do you have to leave now?”

Ichigo questioned with a tilt of his head at the phone that he suddenly felt a visceral hate for. Rukia slumped and nodded, she bit her lip and Ichigo suddenly understood that Rukia also wasn’t quite ready to go yet.

“Can I come with you? Not to Soul Society, but like to your drop off point?”

Ichigo questioned as he stared at Rukia, her head whipped up and she stared at him with wide eyes before a smile slipped slowly across her features and she nodded as she replied, “I would like that Ichigo.”

He nodded and rose to his feet, tugging on a sweater as Rukia mimicked the motion, grabbing her supplies and the cell phone before tucking it into her pockets. She paused in the middle of the motion and said, “I guess I don’t need my gigai?”

“You can leave it here, I’ll bring it to Kisuke, he’ll recycle it or put it in storage.”

Ichigo replied and watched somewhat distractedly as Rukia stepped out of her gigai and stood there awkwardly for a moment holding the fake body. Ichigo blinked and tilted his head at the closet, it would do for the moment and Yuzu wouldn’t do laundry until Tuesday. What was he supposed to tell his family? Probably the truth. They would understand after all, even if Yuzu would mope a bit.

“Ready?”

He asked with a shake of his head at the door. Rukia glanced around his room, took in everything with sad eyes before she inhaled and nodded stepping out the doorway and into the hallway. They left the house in silence, Yuzu and Karin were curled together on the couch watching a horror movie and their dad was in the clinic with an emergency patient. It felt wrong like they should have had a celebration and bid Rukia goodbye to the warmth of their home with food and good cheer or whatever.

The air outside was cool, biting at his skin and ruffling through his hair as they paused for a moment under the glow of a streetlight in the shadows of the suburbs. Rukia turned to Ichigo, and to his home behind him and smiled, small and tentative like she had forgotten how as she said, “I’m going to miss your family Ichigo.”

“Our family.”

Ichigo replied and the words felt right. Rukia blinked and her mouth dropped open for a moment and Ichigo swore he could see tears like crystals in her eyes as Rukia nodded. Ichigo stepped forward and opened his arms, felt Rukia press against him with her always too cold skin.

They broke apart a moment later and Rukia wiped at her cheeks as she turned and began to walk down the street. Ichigo followed beside her in the silence between them, it felt as if they couldn’t speak, like everything that needed to be said had already been said; even if it hadn’t.

They stopped at the park nearby, the grass was damp and squishy beneath the soles of his sneakers, the playground was different in the evening, the plastic tubing and everything seemed misshapen and vaguely terrifying. When he glanced at Rukia, she was tucking away her phone, in the pale light of the evening, she seemed like a ghost, something intangible that he soon wouldn’t even be able to see.

“I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now. 

Ichigo replied with a touch of a smile that felt too fragile. He shrugged as if to clean away the tenseness that hung between them before he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face and into his hair.

“If you ever need anything, anything Rukia I’ll always be there okay?”

Ichigo said and the words felt tight in his chest, too vulnerable like they should’ve remained unspoken. Rukia blinked up at Ichigo before she nodded with a grin and replied, “The same goes for you Ichigo. If you need anything I’ll always be there.”

The shoji doors creaked into existence behind Rukia, illuminating her in a pale washed out light. Ichigo resisted the urge to frown and instead smiled at her, Rukia grinned up at him and there wasn’t time for everything, all the unsaid things, and it was mostly okay.

She turned and walked through the doors, white light surrounded her and then she was gone and so were the doors and Ichigo was alone. He stared for a long moment at the space where Rukia had stood it felt weird, surreal, like it all hadn’t happened, like any minute she would walk out from behind a tree and berate him for getting lost in his own head. But she wouldn’t.

Ichigo turned and felt the sudden weight of Zangetsu’s arms over his shoulders, a line of warmth in the chill of the night around him as he began to walk home. Or at least to walk in that direction. It still felt unreal and Ichigo wondered at how much she had changed his life in a month, how she had barged in and slotted herself into her life as if it was totally natural. He would miss her, miss her laughter, her bad drawing skills, her bossy tendencies, her amazement at the human world, probably everything about her.

But it wasn’t the end. Ichigo knew that much. He didn’t know when he would see her again, it could be someday long in the future when he was on his death bed or in the next week. But he would see her again.

Ichigo paused at the sound of a particularly intrusive cough and glanced over his shoulder. Shinji was leaning casually against the side of a convenience store; his hair was muddled in the light and his teeth glinted pale like a hollow, he could see Sakande curled around her wielder floating in all the wrong directions.

“Head in the clouds Ichi?”

He questioned his voice distorted slightly, a side effect from the renewed bond, it also made Shinji’s eyes look like liquid gold in the right light. Ichigo nodded and walked over silently to press against the cold brick beside Shinji. He and Kisuke had probably been plotting, they liked to do that.

“You want to talk about it?”

Shinji questioned with a tilt of his head as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the smell and shook his head at the very parent manual question as he stared at the dark streets of Karakura town.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. If ya had tried to ask us that question even as a kid, we probably wouldn’t have talked much. But you're smarter than that huh Ichigo.”

Shinji commented and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man because Shinji could be horrible at subtly most of the time; he had his moments though. Shinji dropped his cigarette and stubbed it beneath his toes as he pushed away from the wall and glanced at Ichigo with eyes that practically glowed.

“Come on, Hachi is making hot chocolate and Love chose the movie so it’s probably some masterpiece or something.”

Ichigo considered the offer for what it was for a long moment, he had homework, and his sisters were at home. But Ichigo kind of wanted to escape and it probably wasn’t the best coping mechanism, but it definitely wasn’t the worst. Ichigo pushed off the wall, Zangetsu’s arms warm around his shoulders as he sent his sisters a text and caught up to Shinji. It wasn’t over, he would see her again, but for now, he would go on living.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write Tatsuki and Orihime’s relationship (I lowkey ship them but it shall remain subtext) and yes Tatsuki will have a larger presence in this series. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter. I want to thank everyone who left a comment/review on the last chapter, your support really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy, read on!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

The air was cool around him, almost cold but not quite in the early touch of fall, a few tiles dug awkwardly into his elbow but most of his body was cushioned on Zangetsu’s lap so it wasn’t too bad. It was quiet up there on the roof, he could hear the vague simmer of conversation and noise from the house below him, but in the late dredges of the evening it seemed distant as the city fell asleep. Zangetsu’s fingers pushed through his hair in a slow motion and Ichigo stared up into his mismatched eyes for a long moment before he let his eyes drift to the stars above.

He stared at them for a long moment, stars that had already died a thousand years ago and their light was only now reaching the earth. It was a strange idea that even stars could die, that they could die and the earth would never know until the light in the skies did the same. Part of him wanted to reach up and let his hand swim through the darkness of space stretching above them, even if it wouldn’t work.

Zangetsu chuckled, that deep throaty chuckle that wasn’t like the old man’s rumbling baritone (when Ichigo succeeded in making the normally stoic spirit laugh). Ichigo’s eyes slid to the pale skin of his spirit, the gold and blue eyes, the hair that wasn’t quite red but wasn’t quite orange in the faint light from above. He tilted his head slightly in a curious manner and waited for Zangetsu to elaborate.

“Nothing, just you Ichigo.”

His spirit said which explained everything and nothing all at once. Ichigo frowned but knew it wasn’t an insult, Zangetsu knew him more than he would probably ever know himself. As if he had heard the thought, Zangetsu grinned, all too white teeth, and smoothed his fingers through Ichigo’s hair.

He shifted slightly, suddenly restless, like he wanted to run, wanted to find a hollow and fight it just to feel his heart pump and the air in his lungs. It was weird now this space Rukia had left in his life since she had returned to Soul Society. Time had flown by and dragged itself out while they patrolled together and attended school together and now that she was gone, he wasn’t quite sure how to return to normal life (as normal as his life could possibly be) it felt like it wasn’t over, like someone somewhere was still holding their breath for that last scene when everyone else had left.

The whole idea of normal life suddenly settled strangely in his gut, in a few years he would graduate high school and then what? What was he supposed to do? Someone probably thought he should know, and maybe Ichigo should have had an idea. But the future seemed suddenly terribly scary; a great an uncontrollable unknown. A part of him had always ideally considered attending a medical school and entering the medical field, but was that really what he wanted? Or just what he felt he should do? Was he still going to be fighting hollows at forty? Was he ever going to have a family?

It swirled around his brain for a few moments as he stared up at the stars. They probably didn’t have to worry about anything, just had to concern themselves with consuming whatever gas made them burn. Maybe they were all like stars, just waiting to consume their fuel and burn out.

“Pretty depressing thoughts tonight Ichi.”

Zangetsu said quietly, maybe somberly, and Ichigo wondered if it was raining in his inner world, thick sheets all grey and heavy. Ichigo shook his head slightly and grinned up at Zangetsu as he shrugged and replied, “Nah just normal depressing teenage nihilism.”

“Uh huh. Ya know you can do whatever you want when you grow up Ichigo?

Ichigo nodded because he had heard that particular inspiring pep talk roughly a thousand times from guidance counsellors to Shinji to Yoruichi one night when she was really drunk. Getting it from his spirit wasn’t really surprising or inspiring. Zangetsu scoffed and Ichigo winced at the light blow to his head that didn’t really hurt as Zangetsu said, “Idiot, I mean it though Ichigo. Ya could probably become the next Soul King if ya tried hard enough.”

“I don’t ever want to become that. I just want… I just want to be happy.”

Ichigo said quietly, and the words weren’t quite right but at the same time, they settled somewhere in his chest with a sense of home, like maybe it wasn’t right yet but it would be or could be. Zangetsu rolled his eyes and tugged gently at Ichigo’s hair as he replied, “Then do what makes you happy Ichigo.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah ‘oh’ you idiot.”

Zangetsu replied fondly with a shake of his head and a rough bark of laughter as he flicked Ichigo on the head. Ichigo scowled up at his spirit for a moment before he slumped against his thigh and tilted his head to stare up at the stars again. He blinked and struggled against a yawn for a moment before he failed and idly recalled that he did have school the next day and maybe he should try and go to sleep soon.

His phone rang, it was some cheery jaunty tone and Ichigo blinked as the sound clashed dissonantly with the quiet of the night around him. Zangetsu nudged him with his knee and Ichigo blinked once more before he stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked the caller Id for a bleary moment, blinking at the screen before he answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Ichigo excellent you’re still up. Or did I wake you? Well, it doesn’t matter either way.”

“You wouldn’t have called for no reason?”

“Exactly,” Kisuke paused for a long moment and when he began again his voice had lost all trace of faked cheeriness, “I think you should come to the shop, I’ve just received some news from Soul Society about Rukia and it doesn’t look good.”

Ichigo took a moment to process the words, they rang throughout his head like a bell, like his alarm in the morning, before he bolted upright. His fingers clenched around the phone in his hands, over the plastic casing as he glanced at Zangetsu and slipped through the window into his room.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“See you soon Ichigo.”

Kisuke said and Ichigo could almost hear everything unsaid that Kisuke liked to hide behind his words over the phone, it was a lot harder when he couldn’t see his face though and all the micro expressions (or Benihime). Ichigo stared at the phone in his hand for a long moment, the shine of it seemed bright in the darkness of his room and he could feel Zangetsu hovering over his shoulder staring at it with a blank expression.

Tucking his phone into his pocket Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face and exited his room, moved through the hallway and paused at his sisters’ room, they were asleep curled together with one of Yuzu’s old stuffed animals tucked by their legs. He stared at them for a moment and thought of Rukia, of Kisuke’s words pounding through his head on repeat. What had happened? Was she even still alive? He would know if she had died right?

Ichigo turned away and headed down the stairs, the door to the clinic seeped light and Ichigo was tempted to tell his dad what was happening and where he was going. But while they could communicate, that didn’t mean they were good at it and there were too many unspoken things between them for it. Ichigo shut the front door with a click and broke into a rough flash step.

The Shōten in the dark was almost creepy, it loomed and looked like it might collapse at any moment, in the daylight, it just looked abandoned in general. Ichigo slipped through the back door with a silent click and blinked to adjust to the weak yellow light as he toed off his shoes and glanced down a hallway. A door shuttled open and Tessai waved at Ichigo and beckoned him forward, Ichigo could see his spirit silent and unmoving behind the man as Ichigo nodded and followed him into one of the sitting rooms as quietly as possible; the kids were probably still asleep.

Kisuke was settled at the table with a teapot and a few mugs, the yellow light of the lamp on a nearby table cast him into sharp contrast all sharp plains and wheat blond hair. Benihime was curled around her wielder, one arm draped over his shoulder and the other held a pipe a few inches from her lips. She was staring at him with those predatory eyes the ones that analysed all your faults and how to dismantle you from the inside out, but that was Benihime.

Ichigo wordlessly settled across from Kisuke and poured himself a cup of tea, tried to hide how his hands were threatening to shake as everything slammed into him suddenly real, something had happened to Rukia and the news, what had happened, was going to be revealed in the next minute and it was suddenly too much. He sipped at the tea, a chamomile or something meant to be calming but it did nothing for his heart hammering away in his chest all thoughts of sleep and school the next day forgotten.

Yoruichi entered the room silently, as always, and padded across the floor before jumping onto the table, she stared at him for a long moment with golden eyes before she turned and peered at Kisuke and curled up near the teapot. Kisuke sighed and his shoulders slumped for a long moment as he scrubbed a hand over his features, he put his mug down and steepled his fingers in front of his chest.

“Kuchiki-san was taken into custody in Soul Society yesterday. She’s been scheduled for a trial in two days, but the sentence is already clear. Execution.”

“Why?”

Ichigo questioned honestly confused, Soul Society was fucked up and the Central 46 was definitely run by a bunch of idiots. But no one was scheduled for execution without a crime deserving of death, and Rukia hadn’t committed any crimes, nothing, zero, she was probably the least likely person to commit a crime. Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi for a moment and took a sip of his tea as he searched for an answer.

“There is no evidence as to why the Central 46 would do anything so radical. However, I suspect Aizen played more than a part in her arrest.”

Aizen. It was always fucking Aizen. Ichigo inhaled slowly and forced himself to relax, Zangetsu was a blanket of warmth over his shoulders but it didn’t help. He rose to his feet and paced a small section of the floor for a few moments. Rukia was scheduled for execution, it sounded absurd even in his own mind, like something out of a twisted dream, but it was real, just as real as waking up in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo needed to focus.

“Why is Aizen acting now? It’s not like the Hogyoku is in Rukia’s soul. It isn’t right?”

Ichigo questioned whipping around to pin Kisuke with a stare that demanded the right answer because Ichigo had told Kisuke not to put the fricking stone in Rukia’s gigai and if he had regardless then he may as well have delivered it right into Aizen’s hands. Ichigo wasn’t like Kisuke or even Shinji he could try to think three steps ahead of his opponent but it was useless, his brain just didn’t function that way. What Ichigo could do was understand his opponent and that worked just as well. There was a reason Ichigo was terrified of Aizen even if he hated him.

“No, the Hogyoku is still secured and the chance of Aizen acquiring it is close to zero. I just wish we could destroy it.”

The last part was mumbled but Ichigo couldn’t help the wave of relief as he slumped into his seat again and picked up his mug and took a sip of tea, something to occupy his hands as his brain raced in a hundred different directions. How could they destroy the Hogyoku? Maybe a Bankai? Why was Aizen doing this? Was Rukia okay? Could they even stop Aizen? They had to.

“Ah, Ichigo by any chance did Rukia bring her gigai to Soul Society?”

“No why?”

Ichigo asked at the suddenly very suspicious question as Kisuke stared into his tea and glanced up at Ichigo with a disarming smile. Benihime was hovering behind her wielder and she winked at Ichigo which settled some of the fears churning in his stomach. Kisuke pulled out his fan and waved it in front of his face and flapped one hand as he replied, “Ah no reason.”

It was a good thing the fake body was still stuffed into his closet because he was totally taking it for Tessai to check out. He trusted Kisuke with his life, but he trusted absolutely nothing he said because Kisuke was a pathological liar even if he didn’t mean to. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sipped at his tea for a moment before he sighed and set his cup down, his heart was racing and everything felt diluted and slowed down.

“So, what’s the plan? I’m not going to let Rukia get executed for some bullshit reason.”

“Language. And there’s no guarantee that the execution will go through. Most of Soul Society is up in arms, Rukia is a Kuchiki so the nobles are furious and her brother is the head of the clan so he’s is upset at the lack of explanation. Not to mention she’s Ukitake’s subordinate, he and Kyroraku are practically next in line for the Soutaicho.”

Yoruichi replied padding around the table with graceful movements before she curled on Ichigo’s lap, automatically one hand brushed through her soft fur as he considered her words. Yoruichi was probably right, she understood Soul Society and was the only one of them who regularly visited (the only one who wasn’t banished). But it wasn’t a guarantee, it wasn’t solid proof that Rukia wouldn’t be executed. Ichigo hadn’t been to Soul Society but he had heard enough to form his own opinion about a society that was practically xenophobic on every level and functioned on sheer luck.

“How soon can I leave?”

Ichigo asked setting the mug down. If he needed to go and save Rukia himself he would, he had promised her that if she needed him he would be there and Ichigo didn’t go back on his words. Besides she was family and he protected his family. Zangetsu hummed in agreement his arms were a line of warmth as they curled around his stomach and his breath rustled against Ichigo’s cheek, part of it was probably Zangetsu hoping for a good fight.

Kisuke and Yoruichi traded a glance over the table and Ichigo could almost read their hidden conversation as he sat in the silence and fiddled with the handle on the mug. Benihime smiled at Ichigo and drifted closer, till she was so close that he could see the pale shine of her skin and the glossy makeup over her eyes.

“They’re scared about sending you into Soul Society Ichigo, you’re powerful and different and Soul Society is scared of powerful people they can’t control.”

“I know. But I made a promise.”

Ichigo replied in the same whisper of Benihime’s voice and she smiled chilling and too red against the white of her teeth as she nodded once and drifted back to curl around her wielder. Idly Ichigo’s gaze swept over the small room for Yoruichi’s spirit but they didn’t usually reveal themselves and when they did Ichigo could hardly see them even then.

“Ichigo you need to think about this. It’s dangerous and we’re definitely not sending you into Soul Society alone. The Vizard are always an option?”

Yoruichi suggested with her patented mom voice, it didn’t work as well coming from the mouth of a cat. But it wasn’t a no and that was all Ichigo needed. Part of him wanted to go now, open the shoji doors and enter Soul Society, break Rukia out of her prison and tug her home with them. But he needed to wait as much as it sucked.

“The Vizard aren’t really an option. They’re probably too obvious and kind of blunt force. If I’m going to take anyone, I’ll take Uryū and Chad, I’ve patrolled with them before, I trust them. If they want to come, that is.”

Kisuke nodded stroking a hand over the stubble lining his jaw even as he shared a quick glance with Yoruichi that probably would have been invisible to anyone who didn’t know the two. But Ichigo did. Kisuke set his fan on the table and stroked a finger over the wood for a moment before he questioned, “Are you sure? They may not be powerful enough to fight even a lieutenant.”

“It’s not about fighting, even if there inevitably will be fighting. It’s about saving Rukia.”

Ichigo replied and stared into Kisuke’s eyes and willed him to understand that Ichigo couldn’t rely on Soul Society to make up their mind about whether to follow the rules or save one innocent life when he had the power to help. It was who Ichigo was, of anything that he was certain of.

“Ma alright, it will take me a day or two to calibrate everything and we should wait for the results of the trial. You should use that time to train with your friends. Oh, and you better tell Shinji or he’ll bitch to me the whole time you’re gone.”

Kisuke said with a finality in his voice that Ichigo knew he couldn’t argue with (he had tried) he nodded and it thrummed through his fingers in a sudden jitter as if everything was catching up with him all at once. Ichigo yawned and set his mug down, he needed to go home and tomorrow he would speak to Chad and Uryū, he wouldn’t let Soul Society execute Rukia no matter what.

“You can sleep here tonight if you need Ichigo.”

Kisuke offered and Ichigo threw his uncle a smile as he shook his head and threw a wave over his shoulder. He probably wouldn’t sleep tonight but he needed to be with his family because soon he would be in Soul Society, would be in Aizen’s domain. He was terrified beneath the excitement of the idea of it all but he had to do it for his family.

X

He waited under the bridge in the cool shade of the afternoon with the river gurgling along beside him, Ichigo was ten shades too tired as he blinked and leaned against the cool slab of concrete behind him, it was almost grounding. The whole day had felt strange, surreal, Rukia had been gone for a few days but her absence seemed suddenly stark with the information about the execution running through his mind on a constant cycle Chad and Uryū had noticed; they always noticed.

He’d given them enough information to satisfy their curiosity and maybe explain why he fell asleep in English class twice and told them to meet under the bridge after school. Ichigo shifted and rubbed his hands over his arms as he considered what he was asking of his friends. He was asking them to invade an aggressive militant state with people who were on a whole different power level where the probability of them dying trying was pretty high. Maybe he was a shitty friend, he should probably just do it alone even if Kisuke would have about six heart attacks consecutively.

Chad’s footsteps were loud on the pavement as he approached for all his friend tried to be silent the only sounds were the river and the pull of the city in the background. Ichigo glanced up and waved, watched Chad for a long moment in the sunlight as he nodded and leaned against the concrete beside Ichigo, pressed against his side a line of warmth and support that Ichigo was so grateful for that he didn’t know how to put it into words. There was so much he wanted to say to Chad sometimes and at the same time saying nothing worked just as well.

Uryū appeared next stalking forward as if the world itself would bow at his feet and Ichigo could almost see the ridiculous Quincy cape he sometimes wore rippling majestically in the wind or whatever. He looked irritated but that wasn’t unexpected and Ichigo raised his hand in a quick salute as Uryū came to a parade stop in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. He probably had homework or sewing he needed to get to.

Ichigo stared at them for a long moment suddenly hesitant, they were young, sometimes it felt as if they were all older than their years as if they had already seen so much. Maybe they had but they were still young, hadn’t even graduated high school, the world was at their door or whatever. Then Ichigo pictured Rukia, smiling sadly at him in the low light of the park before walking through those doors, walking towards her execution and maybe she was young too.

“So, Rukia is scheduled for her trial tomorrow and it’s pretty likely that they won’t change her sentence.”

He began unsure how to say everything that had bottled itself inside his brain the night before as he stared at the ceiling and tried not to think of every possible outcome or how he could have prevented it in the first place. Uryū raised a brow as if to prompt Ichigo to speak further and Chad pressed closer to his side, their shoulders bumped together and reminded Ichigo to breathe as he inhaled slightly.

“Do you know why they’re sentencing her to execution?”

Uryū questioned crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes flickered around their surroundings, under the bridge was a notable place for yakuza meetings but they all knew better than to mess with Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head for a moment before he paused and let his eyes fall on the choppy motion of the river as he replied, “So far the charges aren’t public. But I think… I know Aizen is part of it somehow.”

“What to get back at you somehow?”

Uryū questioned, it came out sharp but there was something gentle to his eyes that softened it and Chad tilted his head to stare at Ichigo pressing close once more; they both knew what had happened in Hueco Mundo. It sounded like a viable option, it probably was part of the man’s master plan but it wasn’t all of it.

“No. He’s still trying to get the Hogyoku he needs one to combine the two so that his hollow experiments will go better and he can raise an army to fight Soul Society.”

Ichigo said nonchalantly in the pleasant sunlight around them as if it would erase the terrifying idea of what Aizen was planning. Still, it didn’t make sense unless he thought the Hogyoku was in Rukia’s soul or whatever. It must have shown regardless as Uryū and Chad traded a glance, the wordless kind that was more often than not about him. Uryū uncrossed his arms and the stoic façade disappeared suddenly and it was just Uryū, before his grandfather and away from his father when he wasn’t shouldering the weight of his entire race on his shoulders.

“What do you want to do Ichigo?”

Uryū asked and he was staring at him and Ichigo could feel the weight of his trust, of his loyalty behind the words, saying that he’ll help, that he’ll fight beside him even if Uryū didn’t believe in the cause. Chad, if possible, pressed closer and Ichigo looked up into his brown eyes and he nodded once and it was enough for Ichigo to understand. He looked at his own hands for a long moment as the words lingered there at the edge of his chest.

Footsteps echoed at the end of the bridge. They tensed, Ichigo’s hands tucked into fists at his side as his gaze swept down the grey expanse of the asphalt. For a moment there were only footsteps and Ichigo could feel each breath in his lungs as he tried to count them and glanced at Chad and Uryū. Two people walked forward, the shadows bled away and Ichigo instantly recognized the two of them, it was Tatsuki striding forward like she was furious, maybe just angry and Orihime fluttered behind her almost but not quite gliding over the pavement.

“Tatsuki, Orihime what are you doing here?”

Ichigo questioned genuinely confused, he glanced briefly at Chad and Uryū but they were just as confused so no one had decided to contact them. Tatsuki paused in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she stared up at him with a frown that furrowed her brow and curled her lips, he could see her hands clenched tight until they were bone white tucked into her elbows; he was slightly worried she was going to punch him.

“What are we doing here? What are you doing that involves Rukia getting executed? And don’t give me some bullshit answer Ichigo, I know enough about the spirit world to know she’s a Shinigami and I know enough about you to know you’re going to do something stupid. So why didn’t you tell me?”

Ichigo tried to process everything Tatsuki had said but he was sort of stuck on the first sentence and still trying to catch up to the rest. He wasn’t even certain how Tatsuki had found out, it wasn’t like he had shouted about it from the rooftop for all of the school to hear. His gaze slipped past Tatsuki, who was waiting expectantly, to Orihime who was staring at them with those big brown eyes that could probably suck out your soul if she tried hard enough. Right, next time watch out for Orihime.

“I-I didn’t tell you because it’s going to be dangerous, really dangerous.”

“It’s just because we’re girls, isn’t it? We have powers, Orihime is a fricking medic, which you’re going to need Ichigo knowing you.”

“No, it isn’t that, Soul Society isn’t like the local hollows or even the really nasty ones he sometimes sends around. They’re… they’re a whole government with people who are like stars compared to planet earth us, they’re the literal afterlife,” He paused and looked at all of them, looked them all in the eyes and continued, “I don’t want any of you to get hurt, if anything happened to any of you I wouldn’t be able to… this is dangerous but I made a promise to Rukia, it was me who made that promise and if I could I would go alone. But I’m… I’m fucking scared too.”

Ichigo finished and glanced at the pavement, at the interesting rock and the little blade of grass next to it as if it would save him from everyone’s reaction. He didn’t want to endanger his friends and yet at the same time he needed them to help Rukia. He couldn’t ask the Vizard to help, that was like tearing a scab off before it was healed, and it would also be far too destructive. Maybe he could have asked Kisuke but a part of Ichigo knew it was his battle, his fight.

Chad’s hand settled on Ichigo’s shoulder a weight that pushed him back into the moment and forced his head up to stare at them, the five of them together under a bridge. Tatsuki was frowning and even Orihime looked determined where her hands were folded at her sides, Uryū was adjusting his glasses in that manner that he always did before a fight.

“We’re with you Ichigo. Rukia is our friend too.”

Tatsuki replied and Orihime nodded and added something about helping out because that was what friends did. Ichigo stared at them for a moment with wide eyes, because they all knew it was dangerous, that they could get hurt, but they were still coming with him, they were still going to fight with him and a part of Ichigo was incredibly humbled and ecstatic in the same moment.

“I… thank you all of you. We wait until we receive the results of the trial. Maybe if we’re lucky the whole thing will be avoided. If not, we depart for Soul Society. In the meantime, we need training, together and individually. Kisuke’s offered to help where he can…”

Ichigo trailed off unsure of how to continue, how to plan something like this when everything hung on different ledges, unsure of how to be a leader, there was Rukia’s trial, their own training, leaving school, getting into Soul Society. It all swirled together inside his head and Ichigo forced himself to breathe as he stared at them, all of them.

Chad nodded once, maybe he would call up whoever had helped him with his training in the past, Uryū nodded and it was a grim look that Ichigo understood all too well, Orihime nodded and smiled at Tatsuki who nodded once serious and a little uncertain but ready. Ichigo nodded and stared at them all for a long moment before he added, “Thank you for helping. We’re not going to fail; Soul Society won’t know what hit them.”

In the sunlight, it felt like a promise, their weird collection of misfits with strange powers off to save someone from their own government. It felt right. Amidst the smiles and the nods, the fear caged inside him wasn’t so large and Ichigo knew everything wasn’t going to be okay but he wasn’t going to let it stay that way.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write and really sets up for the Soul Society arc. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter, number five if you can believe it. Thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter it really means a lot to the author. Also, someone had a question about Ichigo’s power level, and without being too spoilery I would level power-wise around Ukitake and skill-wise around Tōshirō. Read on and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo whirled underneath the blade, it sang sharp and heavy with a gust of wind that kicked dust into the air that in the too bright artificial sunlight almost looked like flecks of gold. Ichigo was tempted to cough but was forced to adjust his grip on Zangetsu’s hilt as Kisuke grinned at him, too bright and manic in a way that was almost suspiciously hollow like and brought his blade down in a quick arc. Zangetsu snapped up sure in his hands, it was easy like thought wasn’t even required and all Ichigo could feel was the pounding of his heart thrumming through him, the stretch of his muscles, the sweat dripping down his spine and across his forehead. Everything else disappeared, there wasn’t time to consider what could happen, what he was going to do; Kisuke didn’t let him.

Their blades clashed with a shriek of metal and sparks as Ichigo pushed against Kisuke and evened out his stance, it always was disparaging how Kisuke managed to hide how strong he was beneath his haori and a disarming grin. He was almost unfairly strong. Granted it was different from when Ichigo had been a kid barely able to reach his ribs much less anywhere else while trying to wield a blade that was meant for an adult; it just meant Ichigo knew how to work around it. Or at least he tried when a sudden growth spurt didn’t throw off his balance and thrust him firmly into the realm of gangly limbs that shouldn’t be where they were.

Ichigo sprung back in a burst of flash step, moving in quick jolts and leaving a sharp afterimage that wouldn’t confuse or probably distract Kisuke in the slightest but it allowed Ichigo the satisfaction of knowing that Kisuke probably couldn’t see him swinging his sword over his head. Or he could. Kisuke whipped around at the last moment and their blades caught, bright and shining like liquid fire but too pale and then Ichigo was forced to drop to the ground and bring his blade over his chest as Kisuke pushed the offensive.

His breath whistled past his lips as Ichigo slipped to the side and responded with a jab, his fingers twitched and for a moment he was tempted. But then there was a Shakkahō in his face and Ichigo was forced to pay attention as he deflected the kido off of Zangetsu’s blade and felt the heat sear itself across his fast. He whipped around and jerked to the side feeling slightly off balance as he slipped Zangetsu upwards from a low angle with a hope and a prayer as he adjusted his stance.

Kisuke grinned, and Ichigo resisted the urge to frown because Benihime would lecture him again about giving away his thoughts, heart on his sleeve or something. Ichigo wasn’t quite certain what the problem was with trying to understand one’s enemies, but everyone else was kind of old and merciless so they didn’t really get it.

Right grinning, dangerous. Benihime moved quickly, like lightning striking forward and fast, Ichigo was forced to duck, Zangetsu sliding along his chest as he fended off Benihime’s blade and he dropped to his feet and kicked his leg out, Kisuke stepped over his leg and kicked his other leg out towards Ichigo’s chest. Ichigo rose to his feet and grasped Kisuke’s outstretched foot with one arm using the motion to throw him over his shoulders. Kisuke rolled on his feet and whipped around at a speed that was near neck-breaking and suddenly Benihime was in personal space once more.

Fighting Kisuke was different from sparring with Kisuke. When they spared it was all about teaching, trying to get Ichigo to use that move they had gone over five times in the last session, and maybe trying to use kido without having it blow up in his face and afterwards, Ichigo would heal any minor injuries and try to give Benihime a high five. But a fight was different, Kisuke wasn’t playing, wasn’t trying to soften his blows. If Ichigo was going to survive the fight it would be because he had been trained well enough to do so and that was it; they fought dirty and they fought hard.

Benihime scored a gash across Ichigo’s chest, cut through the thin material and it burned but not as much as Ichigo’s thoughts blaring loudly about distractions even as Zangetsu’s chuckles reverberated through the back of his skull. If anyone else had done it Zangetsu would probably have been compiling a list of different ways to bisect someone, but it was Kisuke and therefore okay. Zangetsu made a hissing noise which could have been agreement or the fact that Ichigo had just rolled across the solid ground and into a nearby pillar.

His breath struggled weakly out of his lungs like a train limping into a station and Ichigo hung his head only for a second before his fingers tightened around Zangetsu’s hilt and with an inhale he rose to his feet. Reaitsu pulsed beneath his skin, hummed through his fingers alive and bottled up like a coke bottle with a mento on the lid just waiting to go off. It was almost enough to make him physically vibrate when he tucked his reaitsu close to his skin.

Instead, he shot forward, he could feel Kisuke somewhere nearby and could almost hear the kido incantation being spoken. Focusing his reaitsu Ichigo whirled around a stone pillar with Zangetsu hovering at his side. Benihime clashed against Zangetsu with a heavy clang and Ichigo dropped to his feet and forced his blade against Kisuke’s ignoring the burning in his arms and the way his chest was heaving. He wasn’t quite sure how long they had been fighting but that blood from the wound on his thigh had already dried and the small cut over Kisuke’s brow had stopped bleeding but had left him looking kind of ghoulish.

And then Kisuke was there blond hair like a halo around his head as he grinned and Ichigo’s lips twitched even as his chest burned and Zangetsu whirled in his hands and his feet shifted. It was almost like a dance, fighting with swords, like a Russian dance, but with swords and the stakes were higher and the music was set by the dancers. Or something like that. Regardless, Ichigo could almost see the end of the dance in sight and he tucked his reaitsu closer to his body wrapped around his hands and through the blade, listened to Zangetsu’s purr of contentment thrumming with anticipation.

Kisuke was clearly following the same line of thought, his eyes were bright and Ichigo could almost see Benihime’s satisfied smile at the thought of her wielder using his Shikai (she liked to complain about how lazy he was often). Ichigo adjusted his grip on Zangetsu and shot forward dust and cracked earth roaring beneath his feet and reaitsu crowing about his brain as Kisuke waited poised like a predator and fifty times more dangerous.

A whistle broke through the silence, loud and piercing and Ichigo grounded to a halt, his feet skidded in the dirt and Zangetsu slumped to rest against his side as he turned his head to survey the training area with a gusty sigh. His body was a conduit of reaitsu and Ichigo could feel it shaking through him like he could shed it in tiny raindrops as he breathed and tried to ease the tension in his chest before looking to Kisuke, who was looking at the ladder.

Running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair with another sigh Ichigo dematerialized Zangetsu (something about that was probably problematic) and padded forward to see who or what Kisuke was staring at. It was Yoruichi she had her hands planted on her hips and maybe looked angry but it was a very similar look to her pleased expression from a distance. She shook her head, a spot of colour against the dull training area and stalked forward.

“I called your names five times you know?”

She began with a raised brow and Ichigo concluded that the ground was suddenly very welcoming as he nodded with a chaste expression and dropped to the hard stone. Kisuke rubbed a hand over the back of his head with an easy grin and a half-hearted excuse about concentration that only worked because Yoruichi wasn’t really mad. She rolled her eyes and dropped down to sit beside Ichigo as he stripped off his shihakusho and poked gently at the cut spanning his torso; it probably wouldn’t scar.

Pulling at the sparking threads, like static, of his reaitsu Ichigo focused on getting his reaitsu to comply with his cells and produce some skin please and thank you. Kisuke and Yoruichi were doing the thing where they had an entire conversation without words and if he was lucky a few twitches; Ichigo only ever knew what they were speaking about if Benihime told him. She was frowning, curled behind her wielder with the same sad expression she wore on the anniversary and it curled something in his gut and dragged him back into reality, one where Rukia was still in Soul Society and there wasn’t going to be good news.

The cut on his thigh suddenly felt sharper and he was almost hyperaware of his skin attempting to knit itself back together across his stomach. It was strange and disorienting and Ichigo dully acknowledged that maybe that was the adrenaline drop making an appearance. Ichigo became aware that Yoruichi and Kisuke were staring when Zangetsu did that thing like a cat bristling and stretching after a long nap and he glanced up only to be pinned by their gazes.

“What was the verdict?”

Ichigo questioned and rubbed one hand over his arms as he finished healing the wound on his stomach and prodded it carefully just to make sure everything was where it should be (and if it wasn’t that would be problematic and probably a good threat). Kisuke turned and his hat had appeared in the three minutes Ichigo had been focused on other things as he tipped it down over his eyes. Yoruichi frowned and Ichigo could tell she was a minute away from leaning forward to wrap her arms around him, instead he shrugged on the top of his shihakusho, focused on his thigh, and raised a brow.

“The charge they’ve accused her with is associating with the enemy, they have stated evidence collected through reaitsu samples that she had interacted semi-regularly with a member of the Quincy race and reportedly is interacting and in collusion with known fugitives.”

“Don’t most of the people in Soul Society believe the Quincy are extinct and the whole fugitives thing is a covered slip or whatever?”

Ichigo questioned as if rationalizing it and adding some logic would make it easy to accept. It didn’t work. Kisuke stared into the distance with a stony expression and Yoruichi pursed her lips as she continued, “Yes. And the sentence is execution by the Sokyoku. Most of Soul Society is in an uproar, half of them simply want to follow the Central 46 like obedient children the other half are outraged at the sentence. It’s complete chaos.”

“It doesn’t make sense. Why would Aizen choose to act now, and like this? He has no proof of the presence of the Hogyoku in Rukia and it’s not subtle in fact it’s the complete opposite.”

Ichigo said out loud with a frown that was maybe more of a pout even as his heart picked up again in his chest and he finished healing the gash on his thigh. Kisuke nodded and his frown deepened and his fingers trailed through the dirt in aimless patterns. It didn’t make sense, Aizen was all about complicated plans that had back up plans for his back up plans. Something this loud, this messy, while dramatic (and he was definitely a dramatic bastard) wasn’t his style. There had to be something else going on.

“Do you think you’ll be ready to leave by tomorrow Ichigo?”

Yoruichi questioned smiling at him softly in a way that made Yoruichi look younger than she was, softened her features until it was just Yoruichi and not someone who had been betrayed. Ichigo nodded, they were ready as much as they would ever be and that was all he could take. He didn’t have another option.

“Do you know when they’ve scheduled the execution date?”

Kisuke questioned and Yoruichi nodded and shook her head as if it would toss the bad thoughts away like water off a cat as she replied, “In a week.”

Ichigo’s fingers dug into the folds of his shihakusho as he forced himself to breathe through his nose. They had a week to save Rukia, the chaos in Soul Society would probably make it easier but they were still invading a literal government with a group of teenagers. It would be fine. Maybe. Probably not.

“You should go home Ichigo, get some sleep.”

“Or roof dwelling as he likes to call it.”

Yoruichi interrupted with a grin, Ichigo shook his head and rolled his eyes. she joined him sometimes so she didn’t get to make fun of him. He felt like he could sleep for seven years and at the same time run a few marathons, it was all jumbled up inside him, leftover reaitsu, nerves, and a pile of skin and bones that ached. Kisuke shifted forward and he wasn’t really one for physical affection but his arms around Ichigo were warm and heavy in the same way Zangetsu’s were except Kisuke was a lot heavier.

“You still need to speak to Isshin don’t you?”

Kisuke questioned in a barely there whisper and Ichigo nodded, wondered if it would erase the acid burning its way through his stomach and into his throat. A gentle hand stroked through Ichigo’s hair and it pulled the tension with it till Ichigo was nothing but a bundle of warmth and nerves gathered together.

Ichigo pulled back a moment later and rose to his feet with a crack of his spine, he could probably listen to encouraging speeches all day and it wouldn’t make a difference. At that moment, he needed to be home with his family, in the warmth with Yuzu’s cooking and their dad’s antics. Because. Because tomorrow they began.

X

The air in the training area felt stifling, sweltering and hot even though it was all climate controlled and usually rather temperate. It was probably just Ichigo. He shifted and adjusted the collar of his shirt and decided that it was definitely him and the way his stomach seemed to jump and twist inside his chest, crawling its way up behind his throat. Did he have a good reason to be nervous? Yes. A hundred percent yes because they were about to enter Soul Society, the afterlife with its own military and government and there were five of them.

Ichigo breathed in through his nose and forced his hand through his hair and straightened his spine. He was the leader, he had to present a good example, had to be tough, strong, unbreakable, assured, courageous, etc. Ichigo was the only one who had had any interaction with Soul Society, he was the only one who had any idea of what they were up against. He really shouldn’t have involved everyone else.

They had no idea about the kind of power a Captain wielded; enough to decimate a city. It was kind of sort of totally terrifying. Ichigo breathed out and glanced up from his hands, Zangetsu was a wave of reassurance around him, pulling all the nerves gathered up inside him and tying them into a knot that wasn’t quite as bad but still there, natural but not overwhelming.

Kisuke was fiddling with the device they needed to enter through so that they’re still alive bodies could exist in Soul Society. Technically speaking, if they were separated from their bodies, they would be dead and that was pretty much a very bad idea. Hence the large hulking mess of metal that Kisuke had thrown together in two nights with copious amounts of coffee and duct tape, maybe a bit of science.

Yoruichi was curled on an unoccupied part of the machine, her tail flicking lazily even as she studied Kisuke with intent golden eyes. Tessai was standing next to Kisuke handing him whatever tool he asked for and superstitiously glancing into the distance where Ururu and Jinta were scrabbling with one another, or rather Ururu was hitting Jinta because he had insulted her. The only spirit visible was Benihime, she was leaning languidly against her wielder’s back and gently fanning herself, she saw Ichigo and winked once before returning to the elegant act of smoking her kizeru.

His eyes darted towards the ladder, his friends would be there any minute and then they would leave. It still felt a bit surreal, everything did, from Rukia to the act of actually going to Soul Society. Like some strange fever dream, Ichigo had conjured up after getting sick from staying out in the rain again. A part of him had always known he would get involved with Soul Society somehow, it was an unfortunate inevitability, but this felt too soon, too sudden; he felt severely underprepared.

But he had to do this, wanted to do this as much as he was scared. He had made a promise to Rukia, and the thought of her being executed twisted his stomach, burned itself through his veins far more than any nervousness about entering Soul Society (and maybe that was what Aizen wanted, maybe he was being too impulsive).

The trap door to the training area clattered open and a moment later in an outfit that radiated Quincy aura Uryū clambered down the ladder, he almost looked like a descending star and Ichigo pressed his palm against his forehead and muffled a groan. He got Quincy pride, honestly, he did, Sōken had driven home the point more than once about representing the last of your race and Soul Society was technically the enemy of the Quincy, but still… subtlety.

Orihime followed behind, he could almost hear her chatter and she looked as if she might fall down the ladder at any moment as she waved with one hand while also observing and gushing over the training area. Again. Uryū must have thought the same thing because Ichigo could see him glancing up at her every other minute.

Tatsuki followed behind, gloves tugged over her hands and the new boots Ichigo had shoved onto her on her feet, she was frowning and it was the same frown Ichigo wore. It made him think of how some people thought they were related. And that made him think of his family and trying to say goodbye.

Chad was the last to descend and Ichigo forcefully tugged his thoughts to his friends watching as they all gathered at the end of the ladder before walking over. Ichigo stared at them, tried to engrave the moment in his mind, he wasn’t quite sure why but it felt necessary (he did know why).

“Wow, Kurosaki-kun it’s so cool here! The machine is so big, are we going to go through it? Why?”

Orihime questioned once she was within talking distance clasping her hands over her chest and beaming at him with all the force of the sun. Ichigo blinked and turned haplessly to Kisuke who grinned at him from beneath the brim of his striped hat and Ichigo mentally cursed his uncle.

Under his breath, he questioned, “Why can’t we just use a Garganta,” before he smiled slightly, it was probably more of a grimace, at Orihime and responded, “It converts our reishi or something so that we can enter Soul Society without dying.”

“You know why we can’t use a Garganta Ichigo.”

Kisuke said as he walked over swinging his cane in a manner that was far too cheerful, even if Ichigo could sense the way Kisuke was actually worried, Benihime only smoked like that when Kisuke was worried. Ichigo nodded with a sigh and when Tatsuki tilted her head Ichigo shrugged and said, “A Garganta uses hollow reaitsu, it would kind of be like sending up an attack signal. Still, I doubt we’ll be able to avoid the Cleaner.”

“Doubting my skills again Ichigo?”

“The Cleaner?”

Uryū questioned and adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Ichigo nodded and let Kisuke handle the explanation because Chad was looking at him and Ichigo knew what he was asking. He nodded and Chad tilted his head slightly and it was enough to settle something in his chest to know that Chad was there.

For a moment there was silence, Kisuke had finished his explanation and really all that was left to go. They had trained for the past almost a week as much as possible, they had planned, talked about Soul Society, how it was governed, who to be cautious about, where Rukia was being held. There really wasn’t anything left to say, Ichigo kind of wished there was. He turned to his friends, stared at each of them in turn and in a split second, decided that maybe there was one more thing to say.

“I can’t tell you what’s going to happen when we go to Soul Society. But I will tell you that I believe in us, and you should too. We’re going up against a government but we have more than a few surprises up our sleeves and… and I want you all to know that I will not leave you behind, I will not let anything happen to you as long as it is within my power, ever. We’re going to save Rukia.”

They stared back at Ichigo, determination like carved stone on their features heavy between them all. They were ready. Kisuke smiled, subtle and barely noticeable, but Ichigo could practically feel his uncle’s pride as he started up the machine. It cranked and groaned, shuddered once and then the Senkaimon opened in a swirl of reaitsu. Yoruichi leapt onto Ichigo’s shoulders and with a nod, he stepped forward confident the others were behind him.

The moment the Senkaimon closed behind them trapping them in a vortex of darkness and plasma like something out of a sci-fi movie Ichigo broke into a sprint and he could hear the others following behind. They couldn’t afford to be slow, not with the Cleaner patrolling the dangai precipice. He focused on the running, on his breath and the sound of footsteps behind him and tried to ignore the plasma on all sides, the way Zangetsu bristled with discomfort at this place that twisted between time and dimensions.

“Kurosaki, I think we have a problem!”

Uryū called out and his voice was sharp and clinical but Ichigo could hear the note of fear lodged behind it. He cursed and turned, jerked his head and let Uryū run ahead, he was good at controlling his reaitsu, the best of them. The light was at the end of the tunnel, but there was one that was approaching behind Orihime and Ichigo cursed because that was just their luck.

He motioned Tatsuki and Orihime ahead of him and materialized Zangetsu even as he followed behind the group, his breath was quick in his lungs and his mind was attempting frantic mental calculations about whether they would make it or whether Ichigo would be able to hold it off long enough for his friends to escape. In the worst-case scenario, which he was inevitably contemplating, he could always try and use a Garganta.

They were close, Ichigo could see blue sky behind the light at the end of the tunnel and yet at the same time the Cleaner was on their heels. Ichigo turned and gathered his reaitsu it wouldn’t be as great as a Getsuga Tensho but it would probably slow the Cleaner down just enough for them to get out.

He waited, gathering his reaitsu and staring blindly into the light of the clearer as plasma flowed around him, threatening to consume him in the same way the Cleaner did. Ichigo breathed and raised Zangetsu against his chest.

Reaitsu burst from Zangetsu’s blade and Ichigo didn’t spare a minute to check if it had worked, he turned and ran chasing after the flash of Orihime’s hair and Uryū’s clothing. Then he was falling. They all were. Ichigo cursed Kisuke with every word he had learned from the local yakuza, Hiyori, and Hachi as they fell through the air into what was clearly a district of Rungokai if the old-fashioned houses were anything to go by.

The landing was rough, Ichigo rolled to his feet and coughed out the dust clinging to his clothing before turning and in a blur of reaitsu, he caught Orihime gently in his arms and settled her on her feet. Tatsuki had landed in a crouch, dust kicked up around her and she looked awesome, almost epic. Uryū was frowning and dusting off his shirt as he stared at their surroundings daring any passing citizen to comment on the random teenagers that had fallen from the sky. Chad was carefully helping Yoruichi onto his shoulder and Ichigo caught his eye and tilted his head in a silent check if he was okay, Chad nodded.

Ichigo wasn’t quite sure if he was okay, his heart was still hammering in his chest, his palms felt sweaty and shaky, and the last few minutes played themselves through his mind in high-speed and what-ifs. He glanced at their surroundings, Rungokai was what Ichigo had expected, something out of the past and rich in poverty. It made sense in a sad sort of way. Ichigo took a breath and glanced to Yoruichi, she was their guide now and they needed to keep moving. Even amidst the chaos of Rukia’s execution, it wasn’t safe to challenge Soul Society’s security.

“What’s the plan Yoruichi-san?”

Orihime questioned with a tilt of her head as Tatsuki checked her over, rubbing a gentle hand over a bit of dust on her cheek. They all turned their eyes to Yoruichi whose gaze went distant for a moment before her eyes shifted to Ichigo with all the sudden force of a drill to bedrock.

“We can attempt to enter through one of the gates to Seireitei it’s guarded by Judambo who is honourable and will let us enter if we defeat him in battle.”

“I’m sensing an or here.”

Ichigo responded even as he considered it if they fought Judambo it would be quick access to Seireitei, but Ichigo doubted that Aizen would allow for such an easy entrance. He probably had them all monitored, if Ichigo was being honest the megalomaniac had everything monitored.

“You’re right Ichigo. There is another way into Soul Society, the Shiba clan head has a method of entry that is mildly explosive. I personally think it would be best to attempt entry through the gates as both are equally noticeable on Soul Society’s radar but it is up to you as a group to make a decision.”

Yoruichi stated blinking her golden eyes at him and Ichigo could almost hear what she wasn’t saying, he wasn’t as good as Kisuke at it but he was a quick study. She was right though, it was a group decision, Ichigo had no doubt that he could defeat the gate guardian, they probably acted more as a deterrent for the local bandits.

Uryū shifted, just slightly in a way that managed to convey how uncomfortable he felt in the open, Ichigo could feel it too. Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the world around them with a furrow between her brow, Orihime was doing the same except she looked excited to be here. Ichigo glanced to Chad who was staring at Ichigo and he knew what it meant; a promise of loyalty tied between them like the gravitational pull of the earth and moon.

“I think we shouldn’t go through the gate, someone could get hurt.”

Orihime stated and Tatsuki stared at her for a moment before she turned her eyes on Yoruichi and added, “The Shiba Clan leader, they don’t like Soul Society, right? They’ll help us?”

Yoruichi nodded and Uryū scoffed, adjusted his glasses and finished, “It’s probably going to be far more subtle than a display of aggression. Not that Soul Society would understand the difference between either.”

They all stared at Ichigo and he forced himself to relax as he felt Zangetsu’s presence wrap around him, he could do this, he stated, “We’ll try the Shiba Clan Head, if that doesn’t work out, we’ll try the gate guardian.”

Yoruichi stared at the five of them, he thought he could see her spirit fluttering around her, and Ichigo knew that they might have made the right decision as she nodded and jumped onto the ground with a quiet, “Follow me.”

So, they did. They walked through the streets of Rungokai and Ichigo couldn’t keep his eyes off of the buildings, maybe buildings was a nice word they were almost all shacks and the people who inhabited them were an eclectic mix of people who traded and bartered at the stalls and sat on their porches smoking. The sun beat down heavy around them and Ichigo almost felt withered, emptied out, and a bit sad for these citizens, people who were vulnerable to hollow attacks and lived outside the walls of a literal shining white city.

The small rural town slowly gave way to fields of rice growing under the shade of passing clouds tended by the local farmers and citizens, and from there to forests thick and tall springing up around them and providing a heavy coverage from the sun that chilled Ichigo’s skin. He resisted the urge to ask how much longer or rub at his arms and instead listened to Orihime and Tatsuki pleasantly discuss a new tv show while Uryū added something every so often. 

The forest ended and they arrived at a clearing, Ichigo could see a house, a few stories tall and with a crimson accent that seemed weathered and old. The whole thing even with the damage practically radiated nobility. In front of the house were two large fists made of dirt (?) holding a sign (?). Ichigo blinked and squinted at the sign but couldn’t make out anything, he turned to ask Yoruichi but at the expression on her face, very much that cat that got the canary, decided against it.

Stepping forward Ichigo walked up to the front doors and knocked, ignored the breath held tense inside his chest and waited. Silence lingered for a long moment and Ichigo wondered if the Clan Head was even at home, if there was even anyone living in the slightly derelict looking house.

The doors clicked open and a there stood a woman with one arm, spiky black hair, and the same nose as his dad. Ichigo blinked made the quick connection even as he saw the hurt/pain/grief flash over her features and made another half-thought connection. He bowed and straightened and watched as she blinked once before her gaze drifted to Yoruichi and she plastered a bright (fake) smile across her lips.

“Yoruichi why have you brought me a gang of teenagers. Ganju didn’t try to recruit them, did he? Speaking of where is the useless brat?”

“No Kūkaku, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends they’ve come to rescue Kuchiki-san because of the execution and they need a way to enter Seireitei.”

Yoruichi stated as she jumped to the ground and let Kūkaku pick her up, absently Kūkaku’s hands stroked through her fur and her eyes sharpened, suddenly like steel as she studied the five of them. Ichigo stared back, let everything inside him, the fear, the anger, the determination, out like a tidal wave. After all this was his extended family, he needed to make a good impression.

A moment later Kūkaku grinned, bright and wicked in a way that Ichigo had seen on Karin’s face when she was plotting something. She stepped back and with a wink stated, “Well you better come inside. We can sort out everything over tea.”

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We’ve finally entered Soul Society, even though nothing’s really happened yet everything will be picking up in the next chapter have no fear. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter. I just briefly wanted to talk about Ichigo's thought-process, he's different from canon-Ichigo in that he isn't as impulsive or under-educated. However, because Ichigo is educated (about Soul Society) he understands the dangers of what they're doing far more realistically. I also wanted to depict these worries and fears, he's a leader who naturally cares about his family and friends but he's also mostly inexperienced when it comes to Soul Society and still a teenager. I just thought I'd explain a bit. Read on and enjoy!
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

From the roof of the Shiba household, Ichigo couldn't see much, the sun had dipped below the horizon an hour or so before and left only the vague shadows of the forest. The sky was probably normally filled with a sea of stars twinkling at the world below but the night was overcast and the only thing that felt real was Ichigo's breath and the hard roof beneath him. He wondered if the stars in Soul Society were different than those in the Mortal World, Hueco Mundo didn't have stars, Ichigo remembered that vividly a blank expanse of black broken up only by the grinning moon that followed your every step.

Ichigo's fingers clenched reflexively and scraped idly over the roof tiles, they were rough, he missed Ashido, missed his easy-going smile that erased the lines around his eyes and his quiet humour. He missed his family with something pungent, like a dour rain in the spring, washing over old grey snow and painting the streets in runny colours. The worst part was perhaps the fact that Ichigo knew the spring rains would end, and with it, they would bring flowers and buds on the trees. But he didn't know if he would go back if he would have the chance to stop missing his family.

It was terrifying to consider, that he wouldn't go home, that he wouldn't taste Yuzu's cooking or argue with Karin over who's better at math (the answer was neither), wouldn't be able to listen to Kisuke ramble about particle theories or waves of light, he would probably even miss his dad. Ichigo wondered if the others were thinking the same thing if they were sleeping peacefully or tossing and turning knowing that tomorrow, they would be launched into the very heart of the Gotei 13.

Orihime and Tatsuki were probably curled together in the guest bedroom Kūkaku had shoved them into, Tatsuki was probably still awake worrying about what tomorrow would bring because she was like Ichigo. Orihime was probably dreaming about a robot invasion with crabs or another wild fantasy. Uryū was probably sleeping fingers twined around his Quincy cross while Chad was sleeping on the other side of the room doing that thing where he just stared at the ceiling for a while.

"You're brooding too much Ichi."

Zangetsu said the words light and the spirit's arms were suddenly around Ichigo, a line of warmth like a fire in the tepid air outside, it had been hot almost muggy during the day but the air only felt stale now, not even cold enough to chill. Ichigo didn't disagree because he brooded, in the same manner, that Uryū sewed when he was worried or Chad would run his fingers over the coin from his grandpa. Maybe Ichigo's coping mechanism was counterproductive and a little bit negative but it had always been how he coped. Or at least it was after his mom died before then he probably just ran to her.

It was hard to remember the little details after so many years, the memories were still strong and he could picture her smile with ease, but the exact way she smelled, the words she always hummed under her breath around the house? Those were harder to remember. Ichigo couldn't imagine what it was like for his sisters who had lost their mother at such a young age, he thought they've turned out alright but maybe he wasn't the best of judge of okay.

"Only a little."

Zangetsu snorted at his response and Ichigo shivered slightly as his spirit tugged at his hair and dragged his nails over the back of his neck. He could feel his spirit's desire for a spar, something to take Ichigo's mind off of everything and maybe wear him out. But Ichigo ignored the teasing already tired just not enough. Zangetsu huffed and Ichigo could almost see the pout on his face even as Zangetsu left it alone. It was okay to be worried, to be anxious as long as it didn't affect Ichigo in battle. Being tired would affect him in battle though.

There was a shuffle, a clatter of something against tile behind Ichigo. He tensed for a moment, folded his fingers into the kimono Kūkaku had thrust on him before his reaitsu snaked out and settled against Zangetsu's chest. A moment later the mysterious intruder settled beside Ichigo, crossing her legs and staring out at the same shapeless landscape Ichigo had been staring at for the past few hours.

"Maybe it's a Shiba thing to brood on top of roofs at night. Kaien always used to do it before an exam or a meeting."

Ichigo turned his head slightly to stare at his aunt, in the darkness he could only make out the pale skin of her face, eyes soft and distant, and the red of the kimono slipping casually off her shoulder. Ichigo blinked and considered the statement, he wondered if his father had done the same.

"Probably."

Kūkaku snorted a rough bark of laughter and tilted her head back leaning on the palms of her hands to stare up at the cloudy sky. Silence lingered for a moment and Ichigo was unsure how and if he wanted to break it. He didn't know too much about his aunt other than her similar personality traits to his father and the devil-may-care attitude she exhibited with a pleased glow.

It was certainly strange meeting extended family. For years it had only been the Kurosaki family, just the four of them and sometimes a brief dinner with Ishida's family where their fathers glared at each other silently and Sōken had attempted to keep the peace. He had known, from the history, Benihime liked to cram down his throat on occasion, that his father belonged to the Shiba clan and that they were one of the largest clans or had been, but the idea of extended family had never been a serious thread in his mind.

"Your old man doing okay?'

Kūkaku questioned, rolling over slightly to lie casually on the tiles and stare up at Ichigo, it couldn't be that comfortable. Ichigo tilted his gaze to stare at her, wondered at all the unsaid history, and after a moment he nodded and replied, "Yeah, as much as the maniac could ever be."

She blinked and Ichigo could almost sense an unfinished thought or a question lingering on the forefront of her mind but instead, she shook her head and stared up at the night sky. In between one breath and the next she began, "After your father left for the mortal world it was just us and Kaien, our older brother, he took over the duty of Clan Head. The Clan really fell apart, Kaien tried his hardest to keep us all together but he wasn't really ready for the responsibility and he didn't have the power to control the Central 46 either. It was strange to see our family shrink, some went off to Rungokai, others married into other Clans, some disappeared. But most of us are still around. When you get back to the mortal world, and you're going to get back kid, give your old man a punch on the shoulder kay? And next time bring your sisters."

Ichigo processed the paragraph of words staring up at the slow-moving hurdle of a few clouds, they revealed a collection of stars before they were slowly covered again. So Kaien had been related to him, his uncle or cousin technically. There was a strange sense of loss in his chest, like a second-hand loss, the feeling that he would never get to know all the members of his clan because of Aizen.

"Yeah sure."

Ichigo responded with a grin because Karin would love Kūkaku and absolutely demand she teach her all of her secrets and Yuzu would totally love Ganju, they would get on like a house on fire full of culinary recipes. Kūkaku nodded and out of the corner of his eyes Ichigo could see a pleased smile curling across her lips.

"You really think we're going to make it home?"

Ichigo questioned, the words springing forth from the part of him that couldn't reassure himself completely, after all, Kūkaku knew about Soul Society, knew accurately or least close to what their chances were. His aunt shifted on the tiles and a bright flare of fire lit the air like a firefly as she brought it to the pipe stuck into her mouth. For a moment there was nothing, no wind to rustle the trees or cicadas chirping, just the slow winding spiral of smoke and their breaths.

She turned to him with grey eyes the kind that had a way of staring right through you, if Ichigo did that to his friends he could kind of understand why they avoided emotional confrontations. She smiled, wicked and wide and said, "Kid I think you'll destroy the Gotei 13, maybe not physically but you're going to rip a hole in their psyche and force them to heal it properly."

Kūkaku stood up before Ichigo could respond and ruffled a hand through his hair, that same grin and too bright eyes as she finished, "Get some sleep kiddo," and turned clambering down the roof and out of sight like a badass. Ichigo grinned for a moment at his hands, pale and like spilt milk on the kitchen floor at two am for a moment before a yawn broke through his reverie and with a sigh he shifted to his feet.

"I like her."

Zangetsu commented as Ichigo slipped into the guest bed. Ichigo snorted because yeah, his aunt was cool and maybe she was right, Ichigo would make sure she was right.

X

The landing in Seireitei was rough, a bright and loud mess that probably exceeded their initial entry to Soul Society in noticeability. Ichigo doubted the other option would have worked out any better. He picked himself out of the rubble and dusted off the sleeves of his shihakusho, old uniforms Kūkaku had shoved on them with sad eyes, some fit and some did not, and glanced at their surroundings. Seireitei was white, glaringly and utterly blindingly white in the manner out of a dystopian novel with an oppressive government they had read in class. Ichigo instantly kind of hated it in the same moment that he contemplated the upkeep required to keep everything looking so pristine. Honestly way too much white.

Ichigo turned to stare at his friends, Orihime was bouncing around on her feet flitting from one wall to the next to stare at it with wide eyes like they were tourists in the middle of a culturally interesting place rather than a white-bricked maze. Tatsuki was watching Orihime with an exasperated expression, arms crossed over her chest as she shifted from foot to foot and dusted off the debris clinging to the back of her uniform. Ganju (who had begged to come but only on the agreement that it wasn't for revenge) was scowling stiff and tense in the pale morning sunlight. Uryū was also scowling, it was almost his typical scowl but Ichigo could sense there was something more, like Soul Society, dug beneath one's skin if it recognized you as an outsider; it probably did. Chad was standing with Yoruichi on his shoulders, staring down at the decent crater and wreck of a wall they had left with their entry.

He inhaled once and tried to smooth out the tense line of his spine, he felt like there were a hundred red scope targets on his back and a band across his chest branded with a kill on sight order. Zangetsu's presence rippled across his chest and Ichigo exhaled slowly, they needed to keep moving they couldn't wait for Shinigami to come and arrest them, they had the element of surprise; they needed to use it.

"Yoruichi do you know which building Rukia is being detained in?"

Ichigo questioned tilting his head as a dull blaring sound that could only be an alarm started to ring through the air. Yoruichi cocked her head and blinked once slowly and languidly in the manner only a cat could manage before she replied, "The rumour is she's being held in Central 46's personal cells or the First division."

Great. Ichigo resisted the urge to curse and instead ran a hand through his hair tugging at the strands for a moment in an attempt to ease the stress piling onto his shoulders like a construction zone with a mound of dirt. It made sense she was being held in such a high-security area due to the nature of her arrest. But it still felt unfair. He spread his reaitsu outwards and could feel the incoming presence of two Shinigami with various others in the area likely heading their way. Ichigo glanced at his friends, just teenagers nervous and a bit unsure in the morning sunlight against the too pale drop back and made a decision.

"Yoruichi please find out where Rukia is being kept. In the meantime, we'll split up, as a large group we'll draw too much attention. The Captains can't spare most of their forces due to infighting and we already have disguises. Move around and try to get a general feeling of how Seireitei is viewing this situation. We meet back in… what's a noticeable location Yoruichi?"

"Try the Thirteenth division they always help lost Shinigami and Ukitake-taicho is Rukia's Captain."

"Alright meet at the Thirteenth division in two hours, ask for directions. Uryū accompany Tatsuki and Orihime, Chad go with Ganju, and I'll accompany Yoruichi until it isn't safe okay?"

Ichigo finished and hesitated suddenly unsure if his plan was okay if it would work. They probably should have planned the whole mission more, but there was only so much planning one could do without any information. Part of Ichigo nagged that there were ways they could have gotten that information but not without a sacrifice of surprise or well the risk of Aizen.

They stared back at him and Ichigo could almost feel the hesitation but then it was gone as quickly as the laughter in a funeral parlour and they were staring at Ichigo, he could feel their resolve like a physical strength lingering and building as the sirens wailed on and on in the background. Yoruichi casually leapt from Chad's shoulders to the ground, she turned to peer at the five of them and said, "Be careful, be quiet, don't fight anyone you don't have to, make allies if you can."

Then she was climbing onto Ichigo's shoulder and the moment was suspended between them where they were all waiting for someone else to move, no one wanted to be the first to leave. Chad caught Ichigo's eyes, he could feel the two Shinigami approaching just around the street corner, he nodded once and Ichigo repeated the motion they understood what would happen. Chad turned, snagging Ganju by his collar and pulling him down a side street. Like that the moment was broken, Orihime waved at Ichigo, Tatsuki nodded once, and Uryū adjusted his glasses with an imperative demand of his name that ordered he survive. Then they were gone and it was just Ichigo and Yoruichi and the streets suddenly felt too tight and ever expanding all at once.

Yoruichi's claws dug lightly into his shoulder startling Ichigo from twisting thoughts with the pinpricks of pain, he scowled up at the cat on his shoulder who only blinked down at him with something like a grin as she said, "You made the right choice Ichigo, your friends will be fine and you are by far still taking too much after Kisuke."

Ichigo couldn't keep frowning at the fond almost proud words and instead nodded and let his hands drift to where Zangetsu was secured at his side, he could feel his spirit humming with a low buzz of excitement at the thought of fighting trained Shinigami. Yoruichi jumped gracefully down from Ichigo's shoulders and landed on the pavement a spot of ink against a blank canvas she turned to Ichigo and winked once before she turned and sauntered off; Ichigo wished her luck even if she didn't need it.

He tensed as footsteps rounded the corner, two people, and then consequently forced himself to untense knowing that while Soul Society had a strike first ask later type of manner Ichigo wasn't dressed like an enemy and there were a lot of Shinigami in Soul Society. The first one to round the corner was a bald Shinigami with flares of red around his eyes and the reaitsu of probably a lieutenant, the Shinigami that followed had black hair, feathers around his eyes (?) and an orange scarf.

They paused when they saw Ichigo and traded a look with one another, the kind that said close friends before the bald one strode over, fingers casually skirting over the hilt of his zanpaktou; everyone was on edge. Ichigo bowed in greeting and waited for the Shinigami to speak, eyes flickering to the other Shinigami who had followed staring at Ichigo with sharp eyes that betrayed the harmless aura.

"Oy I haven't seen you before? A recent graduate. Well, have you seen any Ryoka? Rumour is that they were spotted in this area and Kenpachi-taicho ordered us to find the Ryoka first. Not too sure how many there are, how many do you think Yumichika?"

The bald Shinigami questioned after staring closely at Ichigo who nodded along with the wide eyes of someone who was terribly inexperienced with dealing with superior officers. The other Shinigami, Yumichika, stared at Ichigo for a moment more before he glanced at the crater in the wall and shrugged as he responded, "Oh I don't know, it could be an army or one rouge person. Kenpachi-taicho said there was a lot of reaitsu in whoever broke through the barrier. What division did you say you were in? I think I would have recalled seeing someone with such an interesting hair colour at the academy during the recruitment fair."

Crap. What should he do? Employ Benihime's lessons, right. Ichigo smiled, a nervous sort of smile and tilted his head slightly towards the ground as he replied, "I didn't attend the recruitment fair I was unfortunately very sick."

"That's a shame you probably would have liked the Eleventh."

The bald Shinigami stated staring at him again as if Ichigo gave off Ryoka vibes as if there was a neon sign above his head just blinking about and saying "Hey Fight Me". Yumichika frowned and made a sympathetic sound before he turned to the bald Shinigami and with a raised brow stated, "Ikkaku not everyone wants to work under Kenpachi-taicho. Besides don't you remember the lecture Unohana-taicho gave us on trying to recruit other division's Shinigami?"

At the mention of the infamous Unohana-taicho (who Ichigo secretly and unwisely wanted to meet) the two Shinigami shivered and Ikkaku, the bald one, paled and nodded with a frown. They both turned to stare at Ichigo again before Ikkaku asked, "You're sure you haven't seen any Ryoka?"

"No."

"Then why are you hanging around here with this rubble? There wasn't a fight, everyone knows the Soutaicho prohibited it. Unless the Ryoka entered here."

Yumichika stated stroking a finger along the edge of his jaw and glancing idly at the mess of broken bricks and tile collected on the floor. Was it suddenly hotter or was that just the sun rising? Ichigo inhaled slightly and shrugged, forcing a casual slant to his shoulders as he replied, "I just got here, Ukitake-taicho sent a few of us out to investigate."

"That's funny cause last I heard Ukitake-taicho was still resting after another attack from his illness."

Ikkaku stated peering at Ichigo with sharp eyes that turned the lines of his face into angles and suddenly Ichigo could see a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 in front of him as he asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Uh my name is Ichigo Sato," Sato the name of one of their neighbours who owned far too many cats, one of which liked to sneak into his room during the summer and sleep on his face which Ichigo honestly didn't mind, "And of course Ukitake-taicho gave the orders to his lieutenants who told us."

Ichigo did a little dance inside his mind at the fact he had remembered the Thirteenth Division had two lieutenants, he only knew that because Rukia had complained of their squabbling a few times. Ikkaku and Yumichika shared a look, it was the kind he and Uryū sometimes traded with each other when they were speaking without words.

"Oh, are you going to the Men's Shinigami Association meeting on Thursday?"

Yumichika asked with a sudden burst of cheer and almost literal flying sparkles. Everything inside Ichigo's head screamed out that it was a trap in unison and yeah Ichigo knew it was obvious, that somehow it was a trick question. Maybe Yumichika had said the name wrong, maybe the club didn't exist, maybe they met on a Tuesday not a Thursday. But Ichigo didn't know the truth and even deductions only worked so well. Ichigo sent a silent apology to Benihime, after all, he had been doing so well too. He didn't even have a fake communicator like the ones Rukia used to fake an escape.

"No?"

"Ah you see Ryoka-san the club doesn't meet on Thursdays and any male Shinigami worth their salt knows that even if they're not part of the club. Which means logically of course that you're the Ryoka."

Ikkaku stated grinning like a wolf with its teeth bared as his zanpaktou slid from its sheath with a hiss that was loud in the morning even amidst the still blaring alarms as Yumichika repeated the motion beside him. Ichigo thought about trying to defend himself, he was tired and had forgotten momentarily and really what was with the sudden inquisition? But it wouldn't go over well. Instead, he drew his zanpaktou, Zangetsu practically vibrating in his hands as the dark blade seemed to slice through the walls around them.

"Wait! I have to do my lucky dance."

Ikkaku stated and the proceeded to launch into a strange dance with his zanpaktou, Yumichika watched with a fond smile. Ichigo stared in bewilderment for a few seconds but accepted it as a part of Soul Society and patiently waited. Part of him wanted to leap forward and strike while the enemy's guard was open but that was kind of dishonourable and they weren't bad people; plus, Zangetsu would probably annoy him for hours if they didn't get to fight.

Ikkaku finished his dance and settled into a low stance, Yumichika at his side. He could tell instinctively that they had very different styles but knew well how to work with each other, and that they both had Shikai; he just couldn't let them use it. Ikkaku disappeared in a blur of reaitsu, Ichigo whirled around and caught his blade on the edge of Zangetsu, sparks flaring as Ikkaku's greater strength pushed against Ichigo's own. He ducked letting the blade pass harmlessly overhead as he twisted to the side and caught Yumichika's blade on Zangetsu's and began the incantation under his breath for one of the few kido he could actually do.

They moved in tandem and it was almost similar to trying to fight Kensei and Mashiro, except they were Vizard and were brutal when they trained. Ichigo ducked underneath an overhead strike and let the Shakkahō explode from his hands and send Yumichika flying backwards to collide with the wall. Ikkaku suddenly and swiftly pressed the offensive backing Ichigo towards the crater as his blade hammered at Ichigo with a strength that made Ichigo's arms sting.

He scored a gash across the Shinigami's cheek and rolled across the debris to avoid a strike from Yumichika as he grasped at a small handful of dust and crushed brick as he popped to his feet and felt Ikkaku's breath across from Zangetsu's blade. He threw the dust into Ikkaku's eyes and jabbed his elbow into Yumichika's stomach before putting a bit of space between himself and his opponents.

Ikkaku coughed and grinned, blood staining his teeth as he turned to Yumichika and stated, "I like this Ryoka he fights rough."

"Maybe he should join the Eleventh."

Yumichika replied airily and then they were advancing again. Ichigo sucked in a breath and felt Zangetsu's reaitsu thrumming through his body with his own as he settled into the rhythm of battle analysing what he knew of his opponents. If the fight went on for too long, they would use their Shikai, Ichigo couldn't afford for that much of a commotion to be made. It would probably be a great distraction for his friends, but they needed anonymity and Ichigo kind of didn't want to be hunted by half of the Gotei 13.

He narrowly dodged a slice against his chest only to have Yumichika score a gash on his arm; he was a tricky bastard. Ichigo whirled around and Yumichika wasn't fast enough to avoid his blade as it grazed his thigh. Ikkaku was suddenly there in his space and Ichigo backpaddled attempting to direct the force of Ikkaku's strikes downwards. Sensing an opening Ichigo stepped into a burst of reaitsu and appeared behind Yumichika and with a well-placed blow to the head knocked him unconscious as he said, "Sorry, maybe we'll get to spar later."

Ichigo flickered away in a burst of reaitsu instinct screaming to get far away, Ikkaku crouched over his partner for a moment checking his pulse before he stood up. He stared at Ichigo for a long moment before he said, "You're pretty honourable for a Ryoka. So, I'll show you my Shikai."

Great. Reaitsu gathered around Ikkaku and Ichigo tensed his fingers curling around the pommel as he made a split second decision. In a burst of reaitsu, Ichigo appeared in front of Ikkaku and forced his blade up against Zangetsu as he smiled and said, "Sorry maybe later."

Ikkaku grinned bloody and exhilarated as he shook his head and pushed forward. Ichigo ducked around an overhead strike, hissed at the gash scored across his chest and pushed back, relentlessly slipping from one move to the next. Grinning at the blood pounding through his veins, the adrenaline filling his body Ichigo twisted his zanpaktou, in the same manner, Kisuke had demonstrated over and over again and Ikkaku's blade clattered to the ground.

"Good fight huh?"

Ichigo questioned almost but not quite panting as Ikkaku blinked at him with a surprised expression before it turned into a grin. Ichigo knocked Zangetsu's pommel into the back of Ikkaku's head and watched as the Shinigami collapsed.

The air was suddenly quiet and Ichigo could hear his breathing loud as a thunderstorm in a tin shed as his fingers tightened reflexively on Zangetsu's hilt and he glanced around. The sirens had stopped and his reaitsu couldn't detect anyone for a mile or so, it was safe enough. He sheathed Zangetsu and shook his hands out before crouching beside Ikkaku and starting to heal his cuts, they were all pretty shallow. It had been a good fight, they were both skilled and if Ichigo had had the time he would have fought their Shikai just to see it. Maybe later. But that was probably wishful thinking.

Ichigo glanced at the sky as he moved over to Yumichika, in roughly two hours it would be noon and the sun would be hanging in the centre of the sky but for now, there was time. Once Yumichika was healed Ichigo started on his own wounds, listening cautiously to the outside world even as Zangetsu practically purred inside his inner world, Ichigo was kind of feeling it too even if the pervasive sense of danger still lingered like the beginnings of a cold.

A shrill ringing sound filled the air, Ichigo tilted his head suddenly tense and glanced at his surroundings, there was nothing, the ringing went again and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his fingers dug into the pockets (?) of his uniform and pulled out a battered blue phone. It wasn't his own and looked like something Jinta had probably used for a month and then gotten bored of. He narrowed his eyes as the phone continued to ring and wondered primarily how it had gotten there (Yoruichi) and how he had cell reception in Soul Society (Kisuke).

He answered the phone.

"Ichigo you suck. How could ya leave us all behind without telling us? Okay yeah, you told Hachi but he doesn't count. We want revenge you know? And besides, you need backup what's better than us? Lisa is staring at me and Rose wants me to tell you to be careful. Yes, Love, I understand that Hollow reaitsu in Soul Society is kind of a problem. But still! It's Ichi you know?"

Ichigo listened to Shinji's whining and background bickering with a fond smile as he rose to his feet and glanced around before ducking into a side alley, he was not tempting fate. He waited for Shinji to pause in his ramblings that were mostly just concern and interjected, "I'm fine Shinji, seriously. Tell everyone I said hi, even Hiyori, and that everything is okay so far. And maybe next time don't call, just text, because I kind of was just in a fight and that could have been bad timing. Okay bye!"

"Stay safe kid."

Shinji said after a moment where Ichigo could hear him squawking to whoever would listen in the background. Ichigo nodded and clicked the end call button staring at the screen for a moment as the walls closed in around him and the euphoria of battle drained away. Ichigo inhaled, reaitsu thrumming through his veins and pushed off the wall, they needed to save Rukia he could worry later.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write and I liked getting into other characters heads. What did y'all think of the battle? Oh also, they all didn't get separated because Ichigo can control his reaitsu better. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter it really means a lot. Also just a quick notice that I probably will not be posting next week as I have a really busy week. Read on an enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo felt lost, he wasn’t completely certain that he was lost, but the sense that the walls around him were the same ones he had passed ten minutes ago settled into his stomach like the bottom of the ocean or the clay bed of a lake beneath your toes. Zangetsu was of no help, the spirit was as equally lost and even Ossan had no suggestion other than he at least knew whether he was going east or west because of the sun, or at least he would until noon when he needed to find the Thirteenth division. It was almost like Seireitei was designed with the sole purpose of confusing intruders. He wondered idly if they gave out maps to new Shinigami and sent them off in some grand parody of that Greek myth they had discussed in class the one with the maze and the Minotaur.

With a sigh Ichigo paused for a moment and leaned against a nearby wall, white brick and unchanging, he tilted his head back and basked in the faint sunlight and the quiet. It was a thick quiet the kind that was almost tangible and Ichigo’s footsteps echoed off the paved streets as he walked, sounding like an army and nothing all at once. Spreading his reaitsu outwards Ichigo searched for something, anything, even a Shinigami to ask directions from would work.

For a moment there was nothing, or at least nothing close by, but it was hard to distinguish in Soul Society, the very ground itself seemed to swell with reaitsu, the air hummed with it, and the sheer amount of Shinigami was like standing in the midst of a storm or a plague of locusts. But then he sensed something, like a blip on a radar blinking into existence a short distance away. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo’s fingers hovered briefly over Zangetsu’s hilt and then he stepped forward in a burst of flash-step.

Ichigo slowed to a stop as the street he was walking down opened unto a small clearing, buildings rose on either side and different streets branched off from the small almost circular area. At the far end of the clearing, near a staircase, stood a Shinigami with bright red hair. Ichigo blinked and tilted his head wondering if his eyes were deceiving him, so desperate for any sense of colour that they had decided the Shinigami’s hair would be red; it was still red, bright red.

The Shinigami hadn’t noticed Ichigo’s presence, he was staring at the staircase, or rather past it and Ichigo could almost see something forlorn to the slant of his shoulders. That was when he noticed the lieutenant’s badge. Ichigo debated turning around, it was probably the smart thing to do, fighting a lieutenant was dangerous, fighting the Shinigami would probably draw all the wrong kinds of attention. But Ichigo was also incredibly lost and he could probably pass for being a new Shinigami who was also terribly lost.

Before Ichigo could attempt to make an awkward noise to get the Shinigami’s attention they turned and their gaze landed on Ichigo. They rose a brow and walked forward and with the motion, Ichigo noticed the tattoos on their forehead and upon closer distance, Ichigo ascertained they were probably a he. The Shinigami paused in front of Ichigo, tilted his head up and down as if studying him and asked, “Lost?”

Ichigo nodded helplessly and plastered a pleading expression across his features that wasn’t at all faked. The red-haired Shinigami blinked and glanced down the street Ichigo had just come from with a quirk of his eyes that teased laugh lines there.

“Yeah, it's easy to get lost here, don’t know why they keep sending Shinigami through here without putting up any signposts. Kuchiki-taicho even mentioned at least something orienting for Shinigami in case of emergencies,” The Shinigami paused in the light-hearted talk and pinned Ichigo with a gaze that made him feel like he was a little kid getting a talking to from a concerned older sibling, so exactly how Yuzu and Karin felt. The Shinigami continued, “But you shouldn’t be wandering around it’s dangerous with the Ryoka invasion they already murdered Aizen-taicho.”

“Aizen’s dead?”

Ichigo questioned and couldn’t help the way the words launched themselves from his chest thick with disbelief because it simply wasn’t possible. Benihime would probably yell at him later for losing his composure. But Aizen couldn’t be dead. He wouldn’t die that easily. There was no way he would die now of all time right in the middle of an unfolding plot.

“Yeah it’s a shame he was a nice enough guy I guess, was even trying to help in Rukia’s case.”

The Shinigami replied mistaking Ichigo’s disbelief for grief or surprise. Oh. It made sense. After all, if everything worked out in Aizen’s favour he wouldn’t need a presence in Soul Society, and why wait when you could pin the murder on the ryoka and add even more gasoline to the sun-sized fire. Ichigo cursed the man with every word he knew and combined them together with Zangetsu’s helpful input.

“Is there any word on Kuchiki-san’s case? Last I heard it was execution which seems totally incorrect.”

Ichigo questioned tilting his head to stare up at the slightly taller Shinigami, his expression was sad and Ichigo wondered if he knew Rukia. The Shinigami shook his head with a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze distant for a moment as he replied, “No, they are still attempting to go forward with the execution. Kuchiki-taicho is furious, I haven’t seen him in five days, everyone is up in arms but they’re not going to change their minds. We’ll probably have to go through…”

The Shinigami trailed off and blinked as if out of a daze and turned his gaze on Ichigo. And yeah Ichigo kind of felt it too, it was easy to be in the Shinigami’s presence he wasn’t threatening or anything and maybe it was just the red hair but he did give off an honourable sort of vibe that made it easy to trust him; even when Ichigo shouldn’t. Though Ichigo got the feeling that in Soul Society they were either honourable or the exact opposite.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before, though you look familiar, what’s your name?”

Okay, stay calm everything was fine. It was a totally innocent and normal question to ask. Ichigo tilted his head slightly and scratched at the back of his head as he shrugged and replied, “I don’t get out much. Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said his last name, that was probably a bad idea. Too late. The Shinigami blinked and stared at Ichigo once more, squinting in a way that pulled at the tattoos on his forehead he said Ichigo’s name under his breath and shook his head before he bowed slightly and replied, “Abarai Renji lieutenant of the Sixth division.”

Abarai stared again and Ichigo wondered what exactly was flicking switches in the lieutenant’s mind, maybe it was a similar appearance to his deceased cousin, Kūkaku had said they looked like twins in a manner that was almost freaky. Abarai mentioned his name once more under his breath before he straightened and suddenly the friendly countenance from before had disappeared. Ichigo internally groaned and wondered internally what had given him away, it wasn’t like Aizen to write a death letter and sign it with Ichigo’s name so it had to have been something else.

“Rukia mentioned you.”

Good? Bad? Who knew? Not Ichigo. He stared up at Abarai fingers drifting towards his zanpaktou prepared at a moment’s notice to unsheathe Zangetsu. It was a shame their conversation had been going so well and Ichigo really didn’t want to fight. Abarai blinked and his eyes went wide as he moved hands slowly in front of his chest in the open gesture of peace.

“Woah, it’s okay Rukia said you were a good kid it’s obvious she’s not in jail because of you… or rather Central 46 is to blame from that lens I think.”

Technically it was Ichigo’s fault, he had become friend’s with Rukia, and yeah, his reaitsu was strange, he had introduced her to Uryū, but most importantly he had become friends with her. He knew that Central 46 would justify their sentence with whatever they could get their shrivelled old man mittens on but really the crux was Aizen, who would do whatever he wanted to get what he wanted. And that seemed to be Rukia’s execution.

“You spoke to her?”

Ichigo question processing Renji’s words (he knew Rukia and she was a good judge of character so this was probably okay) staring at the lieutenant with wide eyes even as the rest of him tried to unspool the threads of his thoughts. Renji nodded and tilted his head down, fingers brushing over the tattoos on his arm as he responded, “Yes before the trial when they were still holding her in the Central 46 cells. She spoke of meeting you and the human world. Told me that you would be coming to Soul Society one day and to keep an eye out for ‘orange hair and too much reaitsu’… wait you haven’t died right?”

Ichigo shook his head at the suddenly panicked question and crossed out the Central 46 as Rukia’s current location even as he contemplated with a frown Rukia’s accurate description of him. He felt there was more that wasn’t being said, some sense of urgency hanging over both their heads the longer they stood in the clearing speaking about things that should probably be whispered about.

“Then how are you here?”

Renji continued with a tilt of his head that shook his hair and furrowed his brows. Okay, the moment of truth. Ichigo tried to smile but it was probably a bit weak as he shrugged and replied, “Broke into Soul Society to save Rukia.”

“Broke into Soul Society to save Rukia?! You… into... she had said reckless but… teenager. Wait doesn’t that make you the ryoka everyone is looking for?”

Renji questioned and the air was suddenly a bit cold once more it wasn’t as if Ichigo had accidentally stumbled into a freezer full of land mines because there was the sense of the benefit of the doubt. But it was still kind of like ice sliding down his back.

Ichigo glanced carefully up at Renji, looked into his eyes and straightened his spine because he knew this much, he hadn’t killed Aizen and that was enough. If Ichigo had to fight Renji he would, he liked the red-haired Shinigami but he wanted to save Rukia and he needed to keep moving forward to do that.

“Yes, but I didn’t kill Aizen-taicho.”

He waited every line of his body tense, suspended and waited like the moment before you go on stage where anything could happen. Zangetsu hummed in the back of his mind, energy and warmth a promise of strength that wouldn’t fail them.

Renji stared at Ichigo for a long moment with narrowed eyes and everything too sharp before he nodded once and said, “I believe you, you’re not a killer kid.”

His shoulders slumped all the tension draining from his body and leaving him suddenly boneless with relief. Renji placed a steadying arm on his shoulder and suddenly Ichigo could see his spirit a monkey with a snake for a tail curled around the feet of their wielder. Ichigo smiled slightly at Renji and shook away the last of the nerves he nodded and straightened his spine.

“What’s really happening in Soul Society?”

Ichigo questioned tilting his head and glancing at Renji’s zanpaktou spirit for a moment before his gaze drifted to a nearby street. The shadows were longer now and Ichigo couldn’t help but glance at the sky acutely aware of how much time he had left until they needed to meet outside of the Thirteenth.

“It’s been chaotic, Kuchiki-taicho, Rukia’s brother, has constantly been in meetings, he’s torn over whether to uphold the unjust law or to fight it and save Rukia as his honour would dictate. It’s basically how all of Soul Society is feeling. It’s an open secret that the Thirteen and by extension the Eighth are planning mutiny, everyone knows they’re going to do something. The Eleventh’s revelling in the chaos and everyone is wound tight since Aizen-taicho was killed. It’s a mess. Not to mention the execution had been moved up, it’s in two days.”

“Two days? Fuck. Do you know where Rukia is being kept?”

Ichigo asked processing the information that mostly followed what Ichigo already knew but also a bit more. Like the fact that the execution had been moved from five days to two. Most of it made sense and Ichigo wondered what the blanket of chaos Aizen had created hoped to achieve. He was already (fake) dead what did he need to hide?

“It’s confidential but most of us think the First division, they wouldn’t put her in the Second’s prison that’s for the worst kinds of criminals or so they say. So, what’s the plan, tell me you invaded with a plan?”

Ichigo sighed because nothing could ever be too easy, could it? It was like all the forces in the universe were conspiring against him. A wave of reaitsu slammed into the area suddenly heavy and just there to kick you down and laugh about it, an untamed wild mess frothing about. His eyes widened and his head whipped around as he searched for whoever had such a large presence, it wasn’t enough to bring Ichigo to his knees or even wind him but it was still something.

“Crap that’s Kenpachi, the Captain of the Eleventh. We have to leave otherwise he’ll force you into a fight and that’s not a good idea.”

Renji said running a hand through the unruly spikes of his hair, as he settled a hand firmly on the pommel of his zanpaktou and the fur on his spirit bristled. Ichigo nodded and quickly added, “My team is meeting at the Thirteenth, hopefully, at noon.”

“Be safe Ichigo.”

Renji said with a nod saying a hundred other things without words before he turned and ran disappearing down a street corner. For a long moment, Ichigo could see him like a speck of dirt on a camera lens before he was gone and Ichigo was alone except for the hoard of reaitsu charging towards him. He wisely turned tail and ran.

X

Ichigo’s eyes darted around his surroundings as he skidded past the corner of a street his lungs aching somewhere in his stomach and his breath rasping from his lips as he glanced hastily over his shoulder. How was it possible for the Captain of the Eleventh division, a division that specialized in fighting and little else, to be so good at tracking Ichigo’s reaitsu. It was like a bloodhound or as if Ichigo had a neon sign above his head blinking loud and bright calling out, “Here I Am”.

It didn’t even make sense, no one knew Ichigo was the ryoka, he was just a normal Shinigami with what appeared to be a bit more reaitsu than normal. Maybe it was because he was giving chase or something? But Renji had also run and it was unlikely that the Captain simply chased after whoever he wanted, who would do that unless they were completely insane?

Ichigo slid to a stop and paused to lean against a wall planting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was using shunpo and he was fast but Seireitei was also a complete and utter maze where Ichigo was forced to double back every five minutes as he slammed into a dead-end or a fork in the road. The Captain of the Eleventh, on the other hand, seemed to know these streets like the back of his palm. Ichigo was probably so far from their original point of entry that he was on the other side of the Gotei 13.

As he ran a hand through his hair Ichigo’s eyes drifted upwards, he winced as the sun scorched his eyes and with the stinging pain came the realisation that the sun was almost sitting at the centre of the sky. It was almost time for them to meet up and Ichigo was completely and utterly lost with a Captain chasing after him. Ichigo groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face before he straightened up and cast his reaitsu out like a net with crossed fingers even as he observed his surroundings.

He was in another dead-end. Great. How was that even possible? How did a military area have so many dead-ends? It didn’t even logically make sense. Once again Ichigo assumed that the forces of the universe were not on his side for whatever reason, maybe he had angered them in a past life. Oh, and the Captain was approaching with no hope of Ichigo attempting to return the way he came from. With a sort of desperate humour, Ichigo wondered if it was all Aizen’s fault if he had changed the architecture plans to contain too many dead ends and similar streets all for the purpose of causing chaos. For a man who liked everything to be organized to the last detail he also unfairly created too much chaos.

Right, approaching Captain who would probably not accept the answer no. Ichigo glanced at his surroundings the only way to escape would be to take to the roofs, it would probably provide a better view of the streets. A part of Ichigo hesitated for exactly a second before he heard the clatter of approaching footsteps and he decided that life over a sense of propriety was far more important. Ichigo stepped away from the wall and glanced at the entrance to the street, in the distance he could hear… bells ringing? Ichigo tilted his head before with a shake of his shoulders he jumped onto the roof.

A shingle gave way beneath his foot, Ichigo flailed for a moment, suspended on the edge and desperately composing a letter of apology to Yuzu because Karin would just come to Soul Society and demand an explanation herself. The shingle clattered to the street below and broke into shards with a crack that was too loud in the weird space of Ichigo’s breathing and as the bells, like the kind on children’s toys, drew closer.

Ichigo regained his balance and carefully settled both his feet on the roof as he glanced at the street below and beyond it. From the slightly elevated height, Ichigo could see a sea of white and the same almost orange but muted tiles he was standing on stretching out almost endlessly. Beyond it in the distance a hill rose towering over everything with something on top that glinted white, he wondered if it was the famed Sokyoku hill, the place Rukia was to be executed at. The view suddenly wasn't all that great.

The footsteps grew suddenly louder and Ichigo screwed his head back onto his shoulder as he turned, he couldn’t afford to be standing on a roof and staring into the distance. He almost wanted to ask what was wrong with himself but he knew. It was Soul Society, the stress of trying to save Rukia, the freaking Captain chasing him, the uncertainty, everything. But he needed to get his act together.

“Oy kid fight me!”

Fuck. Ichigo should run. He should just go and absolutely not turn around to look at the Captain. The Captain who was far too fast and was apparently a homicidal maniac. Ichigo pivoted slightly to stare at the Captain of the Eleventh division. He was a large man with a torn haori, an eyepatch across one eye, and spiky hair with bells on the end. Ichigo stared for a long moment ignoring Zangetsu’s desperate pleading to fight the Captain he placidly responded, “Unohana-taicho has forbidden fighting in the streets.”

For a moment the Captain’s expression twitched into something like displeasure and another emotion that Ichigo couldn’t decode before he shrugged and swung his zanpaktou down at his side sending a whirl of dust and reaitsu into the air. Then a little girl with pink hair appeared. Ichigo stared for a long moment at the tiny girl sitting on the man’s shoulder wearing a Shinigami uniform with a lieutenant’s badge around her arm. Just what? Did Soul Society suddenly employ children?

“Hell, if I care what she says, you’re strong I can sense it. Fight me.”

“Yeah fight Ken-chan!”

Ichigo stared at both of them for a long even moment where he once more seriously contemplated his life. He turned and in a burst of shunpo disappeared from the roof, he was not fighting a maniac with a kid on his shoulders. Just no. For too many reasons no.

A burst of reaitsu was Ichigo’s only warning. Zangetsu sung in his hands as he whipped around his feet digging into a stance as the Captain’s blade slammed into Ichigo’s own with all the force of a rhinoceros who had decided to mate with an elephant. Ichigo scowled and dug his feet into the cracked pavement shoring his stance with reaitsu as he glanced into the crazed eyes of the Captain in front of him. In the distance, he could see the little girl sitting on a roof swinging her legs and watching the fight with wide entranced eyes. The fight that Ichigo really didn’t want to participate in.

He sprung back and debated turning tail and running, it was a cowardly sort of move, but Kisuke had enforced the lesson multiple times that tactical retreat was not a bad thing. Ichigo didn’t even have time to look at the other street as the Captain, Kenpachi the Shinigami had called him, was suddenly in his space once more. Ichigo turned his attention fully to the Captain, he couldn’t afford to divert his attention towards escaping he would just have to end the battle as quickly as possible.

Ichigo ducked under the broad swing of Kenpachi’s blade and darted to the side in a burst of shunpo using it to push into the air as he brought his blade towards the Captain’s unprotected back. Kenpachi whirled around with a grin that was frankly terrifying and caught Ichigo’s blade before bodily throwing him backwards. Ichigo rolled across the pavement and popped to his feet just in time for the Captain to appear in his personal space once more.

Their blades clashed against one another with a shower of sparks as Ichigo’s feet slid and broke through the paved stones, reaitsu swelling and building around them. Ichigo’s head tilted slightly as he caught a faint echo from the Captain’s zanpaktou. He didn’t have time to analyse it as he was forced to bat aside an overhead strike, he retaliated and sliced his blade across Kenpachi’s abdomen drawing a line of blood bright crimson against the off-white of his haori.

The Captain stepped back and Ichigo vaguely heard the little girl say something but couldn’t focus on it as he watched the Captain tilt his head back and begin to laugh. Definitely an insane bastard. The almost maniacal laughter slowed to a stop as the Captain tilted his head to stare at Ichigo with a deranged grin that twisted something inside of Ichigo’s chest, some primordial part of him that was screaming out fight or flight but preferably the later. It made Ichigo wonder where the Captain’s zanpaktou was, he hadn’t seen anything, but there was something.

Ichigo was forced to halt his consideration of the Captain’s zanpaktou spirit or lack thereof when he rested his hand over his eyepatch and carefully explained that he used it to seal over half of his reaitsu. His stomach dropped in his chest and down to his toes for a moment even as Ichigo’s fingers tightened on the hilt of his zanpaktou and he could hear Zangetsu in his mind quiet and sure in the way where they both knew this wasn’t a game, this was after all, a Captain and the consequences weren’t just bruises.

Reaitsu flooded the air like a tsunami, like that biblical story where the sea itself parted, and Ichigo could see the Captain’s reaitsu almost a sickly yellow as it battered at the buildings and flushed through the street. Ichigo stood still in the middle of a hurricane his reaitsu pulsing around him as he stared at the figure of the Captain with narrowed eyes. There went any and all plans of subterfuge. Well at least it would make it easier for Yoruichi to find him; her and the rest of Soul Society.

That part of him that acted without thinking in battle and saved his life too often flared up and before Ichigo could consciously contemplate the movement his hands were gripping Zangetsu’s hilt as the weight of Kenpachi’s muscle and reaitsu slammed into his shoulders forcing Ichigo into the ground as a crater formed. He disappeared in a blur of shunpo and appeared behind the Captain who had already whipped around to catch Ichigo’s blade. He ducked to the side and his blade scored a gash against the Captain’s side but he just laughed as he whipped around and their blades clashed with another shower of sparks.

Ichigo began the incantation for a kido under his breath as their blades clashed against one another blurs of light and heat and the Captain grinned blood seeping from the shallow wound across his chest. He ducked around a side blow the incantation on the last line as he panted for breath, Kenpachi’s zanpaktou slammed into his own forcing Ichigo into the ground before he suddenly disengaged and Ichigo was left slightly off balance.

He saw the blade coming out of his peripheral vision and rolled to avoid the blow colliding with the ground with a grunt. He rose to his feet and turned to face the Captain who was already flying forward blood dripping from the gash across his chest. Ichigo let a small grin slip across his lips as he finished the kido and cast the Shakkahō. It burst from his hands in a brilliant burst of crimson like a laser beam from an old horror movie wailing and screaming as it collided with the Captain’s blade.

The kido drained away in a shower of red even as Ichigo was already behind the Captain Zangetsu humming in his hands as he brought his blade down. Kenpachi turned with a grin that was all teeth as he knocked Zangetsu aside and their blades clashed once more. The Captain of the Eleventh was an untamed force of nature, brute strength and little skill with too much reaitsu it was a volatile cocktail just waiting to become a Molotov.

Ichigo hissed as Kenpachi’s zanpaktou scored a line across his chest the blood was warm against his sweat chilled skin and Ichigo didn’t have time to dwell as he rolled underneath a low sweep and jabbed his blade at the Captain’s abdomen. His blade slid through skin and muscle with ease, the Captain grinned, blood staining his teeth as his fingers clasped around Zangetsu’s blade and held it there even as his zanpaktou rose into the air like a farmer’s scythe before wheat.

Zangetsu was cold with anger at the back of his mind as Ichigo dematerialised their blade and rolled away and onto his feet, his eyes flickering to the briefly surprised expression on the Captain’s face before unfortunately, familiar blood lust reappeared. Where was the man’s spirit? A part of Ichigo knew that if he saw the Captain’s spirit something would make sense in a way that he hadn’t even realised he hadn’t seen.

Reaitsu built into the air towering between the two of them, Ichigo stared at the Captain his breath heavy in his lungs and on his lips, the wound on his chest burned and the blood was cold and not quite dry. This was it, the final charge. The battle could probably go on for days, the Captain was the kind of man to get back up, again and again, no matter how serious the wound but Ichigo was much the same.

He charged Zangetsu humming in his head silent in the way that happened when they were one when it was spirit, sword, and wielder together as reaitsu roared around Ichigo bright red tinged dark at the edges as he collided with the Captain of the Eleventh. Blood flickered into the air as Zangetsu cleaved through muscle and bone, as he felt pain spear through his abdomen and a part of him wrenched itself together and apart all at once.

Ichigo stood in a crater of wrecked pavement, blood trailing down from the gash wrapping around his hip, it had missed his small intestines but had definitely clipped the large intestines and maybe his kidneys. His breath was too loud in his ears and Ichigo turned slowly to stare at the Captain. He was a solid figure standing there facing Ichigo with a grin and for one terrible moment, Ichigo wondered if the battle would continue if they would slug it out till they were bloody and raw.

The Captain’s mouth opened and he croaked a laugh, took a wobbly step forward and collapsed to the ground. Ichigo stared for a long moment his chest shuddering with relief before the crimson spilling onto the pavement drew his eyes. Ichigo took a few shaky steps forward and collapsed beside the Captain idly pressing a hand to his own wound with a low halo of healing kido around it.

With a shaking hand, Ichigo ran a quick diagnostic kido that he knew by heart and diagnosed that the wound had missed most of the important internal organs but blood loss would probably kill the man in three hours if he wasn’t healed. It wasn’t totally critical but enough to make Ichigo worry. He had no idea what their medical staff was like here and how quick response time was. Yet he couldn’t afford to heal the Captain properly, not when there was the chance that as soon as he was healed, he would track down Ichigo and demand to fight again.

Rolling his shoulders and hissing at the line of pain it brought Ichigo decided to heal the Captain just enough that he probably wouldn’t die. The green glow of healing kido hovered around his hand and the blood spilling from the wound began to slow. Ichigo swayed for a moment, everything narrowing to his own wound and that of the Captain’s before his focus widened again and he could sense the little girl in front of him.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, she was on the other side of the Captain staring at Ichigo with wide eyes and a nervous smile that brightened like sunshine when she noticed Ichigo’s gaze. He checked Kenpachi’s body and gingerly pulled his hand away even as he checked on his own side and clumsily stumbled to his feet.

“Thank for healing Ken-chan, Berry-san! Ken-chan would love to play with you again!”

The little girl said in a bubbly voice and before Ichigo’s probably delirious eyes heaved the Captain over her shoulder and bounded away. Ichigo stared for a long moment at the blood on the pavement and wondered if it had been a dream before a gentle push from Ossan helped him clear his thoughts. Right he needed to find Yoruichi and the Thirteenth division. If he could find their reaitsu that would be enough.

Casting out his reaitsu Ichigo felt Uryū, faint and far away, he closed his eyes and swayed for a moment on his feet before he gritted his teeth and sheathed Zangetsu. Turning on his heal Ichigo stared at his torn shihakusho and the pale scar beneath with a sigh before he broke into shunpo. He was exhausted but Rukia was being executed in two-days and sleep wasn’t an option. He just hoped everyone else had better luck than him. 

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the battle was fun to write and so was Ichigo and Renji’s meeting. Also, Renji is totally an older brother he pretty much almost called Ichigo kid every time, it’s like mandatory that all lieutenants are older siblings; Ichigo is also totally young compared to all of them and they know it on an instinctual level. Also, the battle against Kenpachi was almost easy for Ichigo because he’s been sparing with the vizard for years, out of all the captains, Kenpachi at this point in time is probably one of the weakest captains (only for now). Anyways, till next time, reviews/comments are always appreciated (read: desperately craved)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter, and back from the short hiatus which went a bit longer than planned. I’ve been super busy trying to prepare for our school art show but I’ll try to stay on track. I hope you all enjoy this chapter read on!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo was mostly certain he was in front of the right division, there was something picturesque about the building in the sunlight with pale walls and a splash of greenery shrouded around it. A Shinigami passed by the street Ichigo was sheltered in and he tucked himself against the wall and pressed a hand idly against his closed wound wary of being seen with the amount of blood soaking his borrowed shihakusho; most of it wasn’t even his.

He sucked in a breath and rubbed his hands once over his arms as if it could wash away the lingering traces of adrenaline, fearing for your life, and stress and closed his eyes. Uryū was a steady presence humming inside the division amongst the bustle of Shinigami, near him Ichigo could sense Tatsuki, Chad and Orihime, maybe Ganju as well but Ichigo wasn’t too familiar with his reaitsu presence yet. He opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Renji had stated that the Captain of the Thirteenth was apparently organizing some kind of rescue mission but that failed to explain why Ichigo’s friends were inside the division rather than waiting inconspicuously outside. Part of Ichigo was determined to vehemently believed it was a trap of some nature; that part of Ichigo sounded awfully like Benihime.

Sighing Ichigo listened to the steady hum of Ossan’s presence, Zangetsu was subdued resting somewhere in the back of Ichigo’s inner world but when he tugged, he could feel his spirit respond with the equivalent of a lazy wave. He glanced up briefly at the sky and the sun hanging in the centre of it and nodded stepping out of the shadowed street corner and into the sunlight.

Entering the division was easy, Ichigo rolled the sleeves of the too long shihakusho over one another until the blood, which now looked like rust, was mostly hidden and walked as if he knew where he was going. He didn’t. But he did know where his friends were and that was more than enough to manage as Ichigo side-stepped a Shinigami with a stack of paperwork that looked as if it might collapse any moment and bowed slightly as two Shinigami walked by squabbling loudly with each other about the healing properties of various teas.

Ichigo was uncertain how he managed such subterfuge with his hair colour before he remembered Renji and concluded that perhaps Soul Society was far more different than the mortal world than it appeared at first glance. Or maybe it was just lacking any sense of logic whatsoever. Ichigo paused as he felt Uryū’s reaitsu spike slightly in the same way it always did when he noticed that Ichigo was in the vicinity, he wasn’t sure if the spike was irritation or surprise because Uryū was unfairly good at hiding his emotions most of the time.

Shaking away the errant thoughts, which he really couldn’t afford to waste time on, Ichigo pushed through a door and entered an office knowing Uryū was somewhere behind it. Uryū was leaning beside the door with Chad on the other side of him, Tatsuki and Orihime were curled together on a couch that actually looked nice rather than the fancy stiff ones that no one actually liked to sit in. There was a man seated behind a desk with long white hair and something gaunt but kind to his features; he was also wearing a Captain’s haori.

Silence descended with a swiftness akin to nuclear fallout and just as devastating. Ichigo wasn’t certain if there had been a conversation before because the walls were rather thick but it was there now heavy and tangible like a weight on his shoulders as Uryū nodded his head once in the way that managed to convey, “about time” without words. Orihime on the couch grinned and waved completely unaware of the tense atmosphere even as Tatsuki shot him a glare. Chad was silent and Ichigo didn’t even need to look at his friend to understand the silent reassurance that they were all okay.

His eyes drifted of their own accord once more to the Captain seated at the desk, he was staring at Ichigo with wide eyes and he was pale, even paler than his already near colourless skin if that was possible and Ichigo couldn’t get a read on what the expression exactly was but it was sad. He looked away and waited for the awkward fresco to unfreeze so that they could move forward and he wouldn’t feel quite like he was itching to crawl out of his own skin.

“Is that blood Kurosaki-kun?”

Orihime asked in a suddenly concerned voice and with that, the oppressive atmosphere was gone only to be replaced by stifling concern as they all stared at the blood on the white of his shihakusho (so that was why they wore black). Ichigo nodded and before Orihime could stand and wrench apart his clothing in an attempt to heal him he raised his hands and replied, “It’s mostly not mine. I’m fine.”

“Kenpachi-taicho?”

The white-haired Captain asked with a tilt of his head as Ichigo carefully slid the door shut behind him with a click. He glanced up at the Captain and saw something like empathy on his features and nodded carefully once as he replied, “Yeah, the lieutenant took him to the Fourth.”

One eyebrow rose in careful surprise before the man shook his head slightly and with a smile that was more of a grimace replied, “I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth division, your friends have spoken much of you.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you Ukitake-taicho.”

He replied with a short bow and heard Uryū snort which was uncalled for, Ichigo could respect authority and be polite when the moment called for it. The Captain nodded and sighed before turning to stare out through the shoji doors into a garden where Ichigo could hear the trickle of water and see the flush of greenery soft and inviting in the distance. Something nudged at the back of his mind, some piece of information that he was forgetting, that was important.

“Where’s Ganju?”

Ichigo asked instead and waited for the information to come to him. Tatsuki shifted her arms where they were crossed over her chest and with a shake of her head replied, “He was here but he left with a member of the Fourth division Hana-something,”

“Hanatarō Tatsuki.”

“Right Hanatarō, to go see the security for where Rukia’s being held.”

“So, you know she’s being held in the First division for certain?”

Ichigo responded as he shifted against the door and glanced at the Captain who was obviously listening but appeared to be unaware of the conversation merely admiring the pleasant sunlight. Tricky. Tatsuki blinked and Uryū shifted his head to stare at Ichigo as he replied, “The word is she was being held in the Central 46 prisons.”

“That’s where she was held before the trial apparently,” Ichigo replied with a shrug and shifted on his feet before he tacked on, “That’s what Renji said and he got to see her.”

“Abarai-san?”

Ukitake-san questioned and Ichigo nodded even as he could see Uryū’s incredulous gaze as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and delicately questioned, “What happened to you while we were separated Ichigo?”

Ichigo glanced briefly at the Captain who was still acting calm and peaceful as if Ichigo couldn’t feel the power hiding beneath his skin. As if he wasn't one of the leaders of a military organization. Turning away from Uryū who would surely judge him even though he wasn’t in control of his own fate he quietly responded, “I uh fought two Shinigami from the Eleventh, then I met up with Renji who’s the lieutenant of the Sixth, and then the Captain of the Eleventh and I fought after playing a way too scary game of hide and seek.”

The disbelief of his friends was almost like a comforting blanket, reminding Ichigo of the time he told them he had accidentally become the boss of a yakuza gang or the time he accidentally became a tv show host for an episode on ghosts or something. Tatsuki snorted and shook her head as she broke the silence, “Only you Ichigo. We just had a few conversations and did some sneaking until Ukitake-taicho found us.”

“Yeah, you had a whole adventure Ichigo! That’s so cool!”

Ichigo shook his head and frowned slightly at Orihime's words his fingers drifting towards where the hole in his abdomen had been as he responded lightly, “Probably not as cool as you think.”

When Ichigo glanced at the Captain he was frowning staring at them all with an expression like his mom used to wear when Ichigo would talk to spirits or pretend to fight Hollows. Like she was sad at something that Ichigo wouldn’t understand. Frankly, he wasn’t sure he understood now.

“So, what are the chances of us being able to free Rukia from the First Division prison?”

Ichigo questioned with a forced sense of calm as he tried to peel the seal off the thought that was poking at his mind, it was like it was staring him in the face. They all looked to the Captain who steepled his fingers in front of him on the desk and with a frown much like a teacher before a failing student said, “Close to impossible. She is likely being kept in a type of cell that blocks reaitsu completely not to mention highly guarded. It’s likely that our best shot at preventing Rukia’s execution would be to do so during the execution. Kyroraku-taicho and I have secured a method to halt the Sokyoku but a distraction would be necessary.”

Ichigo processed the words with a frown, taping his fingers against his wrist as he considered it. The Captain was probably right that trying to break Rukia out from the First division probably wouldn’t work. It would also place them on Soul Society’s radar, right now for the most part they were anonymous, or at least everyone but Ichigo was.

“If we could halt Rukia’s execution it would probably force the person who organized everything to reveal themselves.”

Ichigo added softly earning a few confused glances from his friends who were for the most part aware of Aizen and all that he entailed. Ukitake-taicho nodded turning to glance out the window he shook his head with something defeated to his posture and added, “If we can find out who organized this Rukia’s name will be cleared. If not then you will need to take her to the Mortal World. Soul Society is merciless even in its blindness.”

Ichigo shivered at the words, something bitter about them and ringing with truth as he nodded. Part of him was almost happy at the thought of Rukia returning to the Mortal World with them but the rest of him knew that Rukia belonged in Soul Society, she was a damn good Shinigami and she was proud to be one.

“What are we expecting at the execution?”

Uryū questioned as he pressed his shoulder slightly against Ichigo’s a nearly invisible touch that managed to convey how uncomfortable Uryū was being in the hostile territory of the literal enemies of his entire (now extinct) race, Ichigo felt it to a lesser extent.

“The execution will take place on Sokyoku hill, aptly named for the Sokyoku,” Before Orihime could ask he explained, “It has the strength of a thousand zanpaktou spirits and when used the soul is completely destroyed. All the captains and the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 will be there.”

Something in Ichigo’s chest clanged, like a metal gate slamming shut because he hadn’t realised that this execution meant Rukia’s soul being destroyed forever. The thought of it was horrible in that way that settled like ice and slush in his veins so that he could barely pull himself out of his own mind.

“All of the captains and lieutenants that doesn’t sound very smart.”

“Sounds like the perfect setting for a spectacle.”

Tatsuki replied to Uryū’s comment and Ichigo stared at the two of them with wide eyes for a long moment, because yeah Aizen liked spectacles and the perfect opportunity. Ichigo glanced around Uryū at Chad who was frowning and when he noticed Ichigo’s gaze he nodded once in a way that was most reassuring. Ichigo glanced at the Captain who was frowning at his desk before he straightened in his seat and caught Ichigo’s eyes. Oh, he probably knew about Aizen, that was cool.

“So, what kind of distraction were you thinking of Ukitake-san?”

Ichigo questioned and pulled his mind away from what people in Soul Society knowing about Aizen meant. The Captain jerked slightly and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a fit of coughs, the dry kind that got stuck in your throat and burned all the way through. Ichigo took a step forward suddenly concerned about the Captain as he focused slightly on his reaitsu surrounding his hands in the low hum of healing kido in case anything went wrong.

Ukitake-san’s coughs died away a moment later leaving a flush on his cheeks as he grappled almost blindly for a cup of tea that was probably cold and stale and took a sip wincing at the taste. He glanced up at Ichigo, saw the halo of kido around his hands and maybe the unsure look on Ichigo’s face and said with a small smile, “Don’t worry I’m quite alright. But as to a distraction we would need to keep the Captains and lieutenants occupied, perhaps remove Rukia from the execution stand once the Sokyoku is released.”

Ichigo nodded curling his fingers around the hilt of his zanpaktou he considered what his friends could do and what he knew roughly of the Captains and lieutenants of Soul Society. Glancing to Uryū he found a familiar reassurance there, a trust Uryū didn’t easily give and it was enough to force a plan.

“We have the element of surprise on our side at the moment. They don’t know our goal, maybe they think we already accomplished it with Aizen’s death… I’ll handle Rukia and the Sokyoku. Uryū and Chad I need you to create a diversion in one of the divisions, something big and flashy probably in the Tenth. Orihime and Tatsuki please do the same with the Third division. The Sixth division Captain is Rukia’s brother so I’ll handle him if necessary. Once the Sokyoku is taken down we’ll have a short window of opportunity to get Rukia away.”

“I’ll take the Second Division.”

A deep baritone rang out from the doors to the garden and Ichigo couldn’t muffle a small smile as Yoruichi padded lazily through the door and jumped onto Ukitake-taicho’s desk grinning at the man. Ukitake-taicho blinked at Yoruichi for a long moment before he commented, “I should have known you were involved Shihōin-san.”

She nodded and turned to face Ichigo, her fur was like the black expanse of space in the sunlight as she added, “It’s a good plan Ichigo, but you’re all going to need some training. What we can manage to cram in.”

“You have a place Yoruichi-san?”

Orihime questioned with a tilt of her head. Yoruichi nodded and Ukitake smiled slightly as he added wryly, “The perfect place for hiding.”

Yoruichi nodded once and Ichigo felt there was a whole wealth of subtext there that probably had to do with the Vizard. She turned to stare at the five of them and said, “We should get moving as soon as possible. Ukitake-taicho can't host us forever.”

“What about Ganju?”

Tatsuki questioned with a huff even as she rose from the couch and tugged Orihime up beside her. Yoruichi frowned and looked to Ukitake-taicho who replied, “I’ll send him along with Abarai-kun within the next day or so, knowing Abarai-kun he’ll want to check in on you all.”

Ichigo nodded once and pushed off the wall walking towards Yoruichi and Ukitake-taicho he paused in front of the man’s desk and bowed from his waist as he said, “Thank you for helping us Ukitake-taicho. We will save Rukia.”

When Ichigo glanced up the man’s eyes were crinkled at the corners sad like the way his dad got on the anniversary and it lingered in the same area of his mind that was poking at him to remember. Ukitake smiled a watery smile and nodded as he replied, “I believe you shall.”

Yoruichi jumped off of the desk and padded out into the garden beckoning them to follow her with a flick of her tail. Orihime waved to Ukitake-taicho and followed Tatsuki who nodded once and was followed by a silent Chad and a silent Uryū (who was silent in a restrained manner different from Chad). A knock on the door echoed behind Ichigo as he stepped out into the garden and the sunlight. He realised duly that he had never seen Ukitake-taicho’s zanpaktou spirit. Interesting. He craned his head over his shoulder and saw a flowery kimono and a mess of curly hair before Uryū latched onto his sleeve and berated in a fond voice, “I know you’re suffering from blood-loss and terminal idiocy Ichigo but we need to keep moving.”

Ichigo grinned at his friend and allowed himself to be pulled along behind Yoruichi as he responded, “Seems to run in the family.”

Uryū frowned and adjusted his glasses with a huff tilting his nose up and not dignifying Ichigo with a response because he was above it or something. Ichigo just grinned and followed Yoruichi out into the streets of Seireitei, they had a plan, they would save Rukia. They wouldn’t fail, they couldn’t.

X

Ichigo sunk into his Inner World in between one disorienting moment and the next, it was like falling, like that moment at night when gravity reasserts itself suddenly and without warning and your soul literally jumps out of your skin for a moment. Ichigo blinked and slowly opened his eyes to the faint filter of sunlight across his cheeks all glow and warmth, and the distant patter of rain. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment and basked in the feel of his Inner World, it was just him and his zanpaktou. For a moment, he could push away everything clawing at his throat, Rukia’s execution, the Captains, Aizen, the Hogyoku, everything drifted and Ichigo could hear his own thoughts again.

He could push away how much he missed home, the support system he had there. Kisuke and Tessai correcting his stance or providing advice or telling him about the time Kisuke accidentally insulted the Emperor. The Vizard like a second family always there for training when Ichigo felt like clawing out of his skin or to just sit and listen to whatever inane gossip Lisa was peddling. His family. It stuck painfully in his chest how much he missed his family, Yuzu, Karin, and even his father. Ichigo had been away from them on the occasional trip but this was so very different, it may have only been three days or a week but there was no certainty that he would ever see them again and it ate at him like the slow drip of an iv line.

A foot lightly nudged against Ichigo’s side, and by lightly Ichigo meant rough enough to tilt Ichigo onto his back and roll across the slick surface of the building below him. His eyes snapped open and he stared into Zangetsu’s mismatched eyes, gold and brown maybe blue, and the wide grin with too many teeth staring at him from above. Ichigo let his head thud back against the smooth concrete of the building beneath him and tilted his head back, in the distance he could see Ossan, the representation of his Quincy powers sitting on the edge of a skyscraper peering at the mess of greenery below as the rain fell in reverse.

“So ya going to listen to Yoruichi’s advice?”

Zangetsu questioned and the words sat strangely in his spirit’s mouth as if they were forced or tasted bitter like he wasn’t quite sure he actually wanted to say them. Ichigo rolled onto his side to stare at his spirit who was sitting in a lotus position beside Ichigo, in the weird water pattern that the rain left on everything the spirit’s long white hair seemed like the long trail of a koi-fish, too stark against the almost-shihakusho the spirit was wearing. Ichigo considered Zangetsu’s question.

Yoruichi had plopped in front of him as he lay panting on the ground Chad and Uryū a mess of heaving breaths and the occasional pained moan nearby, stared into his eyes and asked if he was going to try and achieve Bankai. Bankai the ultimate peak of power for a Shinigami, a hundred times more powerful than Shikai. The very thought of it seemed daunting, like some indominable cliff that Ichigo could only climb one-handed.

He hadn’t really considered Bankai. Sure, he had wondered what it would be like if it would be big and dramatic or something subtle if he would get a new blade completely or an outfit change of some kind. But Ichigo had never really pushed the idea, never seriously considered it because he had thought they had time. Bankai was something to fight with against a Captain or an Espada, Ichigo hadn’t even encountered a lieutenant outside of the Vizard until he met Rukia.

Maybe the real question though was whether he knew his soul enough for it, whether he was actually ready. Bankai wasn’t like Resurrección or Vollständig those were power-ups and they involved knowing who you were but Bankai was the relationship between the wielder and the blade, the moment when they became one, it was deeper than instinct or training. Ichigo was fifteen how was he supposed to know utterly who he was?

But he needed Bankai right? In a day he was going to go up against the might of the Gotei 13 a military organization that had existed for a literal century, led by Captains whose power level, and training along with Bankai were probably near incalculable. Ichigo snorted as he recalled Kisuke’s little journal full of the weaknesses of the Gotei 13, he could use that journal right now.

“Ya know technically if we did some twisting with all the power going on in your bloodstream kiddo, we wouldn’t even need Bankai.”

“That would be inadvisable as Ichigo is unaware of all aspects of his powers and could cause a multitude of problems.”

Ichigo tilted his head to stare at Ossan who was drifting forward to stand beside their weird little triad. From Ichigo’s perch on the ground, he could see underneath the semi-translucent yellow glasses the spirit liked to wear and the blue eyes hidden there. Zangetsu frowned but it wasn’t a deep frown and Ichigo could almost feel the tug in his own spirit about what was best for Ichigo. He considered both of their words carefully.

Zangetsu was probably correct. The thought was scary, ever since Ichigo had begun training with Sōken the knowledge had sat somewhere at the back of his mind forcefully unacknowledged. Ichigo didn’t want that kind of power, didn’t want to consider what being the child of a Shinigami Captain, a powerful Quincy, with a hollow in his soul meant he could do. He couldn’t consider it.

But Ossan was also right, Ichigo hardly knew anything about his soul, he got confused when he even tried to figure how it all balanced out because logically it really shouldn’t have. He had been training his Quincy powers and what Hollow stuff he and Zangetsu could manifest from the weird spirit merge thing that had happened (Ichigo had understood about one percent of Kisuke’s explanation when he finally achieved Shikai). Trying to combine all of that along with his Shinigami powers seemed like it could go horribly wrong.

So Bankai?

Ichigo let his head thunk dully against the concrete of the skyscraper beneath his head, it was all twisted up inside of him. Part of him wanted to achieve Bankai, wanted that connection with his zanpaktou, wanted to see how his power would manifest itself. Part of him knew he wasn’t ready, that there wasn’t really enough time, that maybe it wasn’t necessary.

A hand settled firmly on Ichigo’s head and his eyes flicked open to stare into Zangetsu’s mismatched eyes again, the spirit ruffled Ichigo’s hair and leaned back as he said, “If you don’t think you’re ready sometimes that’s an indication you are. Other times it’s you listening to ya heart. Personally, I think ya could unlock your Bankai if you wanted to Ichi. But the question is do ya think ya need to. What are you prepared to do to save Rukia? To protect your family?”

Wasn’t that what it really boiled down to in the end, how far he would go to protect his family? It had always been about his family, ever since his mom had passed away, maybe before that, the first time he held his sisters. The truth was if he wasn’t strong enough that he wouldn’t be able to protect them.

He had no idea what Aizen’s plan was, the whole future was suspended in uncertainty like preserved amber waiting to shatter. But a part of Ichigo knew without a doubt that even if they saved Rukia things weren’t going to just calm down and return to normal. Soul Society knew about him, they didn’t know the truth but he was in their sight and they didn’t let powerful people walk away, you either died or joined them (or escaped but that was an outlier).

Ichigo rolled upwards into a seated position, all around him the rain fell in reverse crawling towards grey overcast skies that threatened to burst. Ichigo wasn’t certain why the rain fell that way when he was sad it fell normally, but it always rained, sometimes if the rain fell in the right direction for a long time the greenery would become brown and dry like a desert. Maybe Ichigo needed to understand that.

“Yoruichi said she had a method that would allow me to gain Bankai in three days.”

Ichigo said quietly letting his eyes drift to his two spirits, Ossan was standing tall his long black coat billowing in an invisible wind as he stared at Ichigo, Zangetsu was sitting with his head resting in his hands but when he saw Ichigo’s gaze he dropped his arms and stared back.

“I don’t have three days. It has to be without it. Just us. I think maybe I’ve been ready to try and have been afraid. But if I at least try then regardless of the outcome I will save Rukia.”

“Ya better prepare for a hell of a training session Ichi.”

Ichigo nodded staring into the eyes of his zanpaktou spirits. Maybe he wasn’t ready, maybe that was the point. Regardless, Ichigo would succeed in what mattered, he didn’t care for power, he just wanted to protect his friends and if he needed power to do so then he would gain it.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You may notice that Zangetsu’s speech pattern often shifts this is on purpose because he is the merged result of Ichigo’s original zanpaktou spirit and the hollow in his soul. This Zangetsu kind of looks like Dangai-Ichigo, mixed with Vasto-Lorde Ichigo’s Hair, Tensa-Zangetsu’s eyes, and Hollow-Ichigo’s expressions. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was quite fun to write and we are finally reaching the moment of the execution. Also, I’m not telling y’all if Ichigo got his Bankai. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who responded on the last chapter and I’m still not sorry about it. Anyways in this chapter, we are finally reaching the execution, it only took eight chapters. One thing I want to mention about how this series is being written is how I’m trying to portray everyone; this isn’t the typical shounen manga where everyone constantly needs a powerup. The captains and lieutenants are strong, Ichigo has been trained for years so when he gets a power up it’s going to be the culmination of training. I’m also trying to address a lot of the things shounen forget such as what’s happening mentally for our hero (Ichigo is a teenager) or the logistics of fighting a military government. Let me know if you guys like this. Read on and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo was pacing, he knew he was pacing could feel the dust swirl around the edges of his shihakusho, the grooves he had dug into the hard-packed earth, and Yoruichi’s amused eyes as she coiled lazily against a wall with a mug of steaming tea in her hands. It was all mostly a front; her amusement and nonchalance as if she had never even been to Soul Society before. But Ichigo had known Yoruichi for years and he knew that even if her discomfort wasn’t noticeable in her body language, that her worry and fear weren’t noticeable in her voice, that they were still there. After all, tomorrow she would be facing her old lieutenant, one she had practically abandoned, and there was more to the story there that Ichigo didn’t know and couldn’t possibly ask but he knew enough that it wouldn’t be a happy reunion.

Tomorrow. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and tried to slow his breathing he was nervous, the kind that settled in his stomach and made the ground shake, made the distance blur and was all-consuming so that even when Ichigo tried to pull his thoughts away it was pretty much a useless endeavour. It was totally logical to be nervous. But Ichigo didn’t want to feel nervous. He knew in that vague philosophical sense that being nervous was good because it meant he was aware of the odds he was facing. But it still sucked.

Ichigo sighed and paused, he felt sore all over like his muscles were made of the taffy they fed into those machines, folded over and over again onto itself until it was one pliable mess. That was Ichigo. He was supposed to be resting but Ichigo wasn’t good at staying still, wasn’t good at sitting there and letting the thoughts pile up on top of each other till it appeared to be Mount Fuji itself. Pacing probably wasn’t a better option.

Almost desperately he wished the Vizard were there to drag him into debating some argument with Love and Rose, or for him to listen to Lisa talk about feminism, or have tea with Hachi and discuss how kido actually worked (usually Ichigo just nodded along and let the man figure out whatever problem he was talking through), he wanted to watch some cheesy drama with Mashiro and Kensei, wanted to listen to Hiyori and Shinji bicker.

He wanted to be home helping his sisters with their homework, wanted to help his dad clean up the clinic and talk to him mostly casually about school and maybe what he was planning to do afterwards or about his mom if it was a good day. He wanted to squabble with Rukia over the homework and the inventions of the modern world that totally made sense thank you very much.

He wanted to go patrolling with Uryū and Chad, maybe even Orihime and Tatsuki now and fight low-level hollows without worrying about how much stronger they were, how he could die if he wasn’t careful. He wanted to stop at Ashido’s place and hand him a stack of comics and eat soup while listening to gossip from flaky magazines. Wanted to train with Kisuke until his arms were about to fall off and then be forced to heal both of them because Kisuke was a lazy bastard.

Ichigo wanted to go home. And he wanted to save Rukia.

It was his mission to save her, he had promised. If it had been anything but execution maybe Ichigo would have trusted Soul Society to handle it. But he had promised to protect Rukia so he would, she deserved it, she was kind, talented, smart, funny, and loyal. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, let her become another cast off piece, another victim of Aizen’s plans. It just didn’t help that Ichigo was fifteen. He was young, right? Most of the time he didn’t feel that way but when you were suddenly fighting against full-grown adults who were over a century old it became apparent pretty quickly. He wasn’t ready to die yet.

Yoruichi’s arms wrapped suddenly around Ichigo, a line of warmth because she always ran hot and the familiar scent of jasmine and the aftertaste of electricity surrounded him. Ichigo tensed for a moment before he relaxed and buried his face in her shoulder, he felt something shaking and duly realised it was him; Ichigo sort of felt like an emotional mess like everything inside him was shaking apart.

Ichigo pulled away slightly a moment later to look at Yoruichi, she was frowning at him but it was a gentle expression and one of her hands carefully reached up to wipe away the tears on Ichigo’s cheeks. He hadn’t really realised he had been crying the pain behind his eyes had melted into everything else. He felt like a kitten with its mother and the sensation was strangely comforting as Ichigo let his head tip forward again and tightened his arms around Yoruichi.

“It’s going to be okay Ichigo. You are young but you are so talented already the way you grow and just absorb everything like a sponge is amazing. Kisuke and I are always proud of you whenever you picked up something, we taught you, whether we wanted to or not. And you know what? I am, and I know Kisuke would be too, so proud of what you’ve done so far. You went up against a Captain and kept your cool, you found your way through Soul Society, and tomorrow we’re going to save Rukia okay?”

The words rushed over Ichigo, quiet like the wind through the trees and more than Yoruichi usually spoke unless she was gushing about something. They settled something that had been pacing inside his chest, demanding his attention and ignoring rationale thought for semi-rationale thought. Ichigo nodded and let his fingers tighten in the silky fabric of Yoruichi’s shirt for a moment before he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

Yoruichi smiled at him and for a moment Ichigo could see her zanpaktou spirit hovering like a star, like space and the void curled into a lean figure that darted away in a burst of light. Yoruichi ruffled her hand through his hair and Ichigo scowled and pulled back carefully out of reach.

“Come on it’s just about dinner time, Renji should be arriving with Ganju, and Orihime hasn’t touched the food, I promise.”

Yoruichi said with a teasing grin as she snatched his wrist and began to tug him to the part of the cave that was hollowed out sort of like a living quarters pavilion. Ichigo just nodded and silently thanked Kami that Orihime hadn’t touched the food, she always came up with combinations that while not entirely horrible were generally unpalatable. His thoughts paused for a moment and Ichigo realised that maybe everything that made home was back in Karakura town, but Ichigo’s friends were here, they were cooking dinner and commiserating over dinner. They had come even when Ichigo had mentioned how dangerous it could be, they had followed him because they knew Rukia, because they trusted Ichigo. Karakura was far away but Ichigo still had his family.

The first thing that hit Ichigo when they ducked beyond the outcropping of rocks that formed the wall was the smell of Okonomiyaki, Ichigo tilted his head for a moment pausing outside the threshold. A burst of laughter erupted and Ichigo plastered a grin that he mostly wasn’t feeling onto his features and ventured inside.

Uryū was dutifully tending to the pan where he was frying the Okonomiyaki glancing warily at Orihime who was laughing at something Tatsuki had said before returning to the food. Tatsuki and Orihime were curled together on the mat as Tatsuki carefully braided Orihime’s hair away from her face. Chad was also sitting, his fingers stroking gently over an old string instrument that Ichigo felt would be easier to find in a museum rather than an antique shop, the melody was something familiar an American band that Chad (and Ichigo) liked.

Ganju was on another mat passed out with his bandana hanging lightly over his eyes, resting against his shoulder was a small Shinigami who appeared pretty plain and kind of gave off the demure but kind vibe. It was probably Hanatarō, the Fourth division healer someone had mentioned, he wasn’t quite certain why the Shinigami was here but Ichigo wasn’t going to raise a fuss. Renji was leaning near the pan staring at it with a dubious expression and crossed arms that made the tattoos there stand out in the weird light of the small cave.

Uryū, ever observant, was the first to notice Ichigo, he nodded once in greeting and returned to the food with single-minded determination (if Ichigo recalled correctly Uryū had taken food and nutrition at school), Chad was the next he gently set down the instrument and looked at Ichigo once, his brow furrowed and Ichigo knew there was no hiding from his best friend anyway. The others noticed quickly after that, well except for Ganju and the Shinigami who were still asleep.

Orihime’s eyes widened and she looked a moment away from bouncing off the mat and tackling Ichigo until Tatsuki gently tugged on her hair and she deflated, Tatsuki waved a hand and shot him a look that Ichigo was refamiliarizing himself with (it was the stupid idiots that I need to protect from themselves look). Renji turned and caught Ichigo’s eye throwing him a casual smile that failed to hide the tight lines around his eyes and the way his zanpaktou spirit paced uneasily across the floor.

“Food’s ready.”

Uryū said with the steadfast determination of one who was refusing to even think of politics until after dinner. Ichigo could get with that program. Chad carefully rose to his feet as Yoruichi slipped inside the cave and gently bumped her shoulder against his. Chad shook Ganju and Hanatarō awake as Uryū plated the food and Tatsuki finished tying Orihime’s braids. For a moment, Ichigo hovered uncertain what to do until Uryū threw him a scathing look that practically screamed his name in the one tone of voice Uryū had mastered. Ichigo padded over and helped him distribute the food.

Plopping down onto an occupied matt Ichigo surveyed the room once more, there was a general hum of conversation as everyone ate the food, it was good and hot, greasy in all the right ways and Ichigo kind of lost himself in the feeling of eating hot food for a moment. Slowly the food disappeared with compliments to the chef, who blushed and tilted his head in a brisk nod because Uryū was like that, and with it, the warm atmosphere drained away for something stifling, words, questions, thoughts, worries hovering on everyone’s tongues.

Renji placed his plate down loudly and surveyed all of them for a long moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair disrupting his bandana, he composed himself and began, “Alright so tomorrow is when the execution is scheduled, it’s pretty early in the morning at ten o clock precisely. Something about after breakfast. Anyway, so far, the plan is as such. Ichigo will halt Rukia’s execution until Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho can destroy the Sokyoku. Before this happens the rest of you will be splitting into groups to target divisions with captains that either aren’t opposed to the whole thing or are collateral damage. Does everyone know their positions?”

“Orihime and I are targeting the Ninth division.”

“Chad and I will be targeting the Twelfth division with the intent to cause extreme collateral damage with or without the presence of the Captain.”

“Hanatarō and I will be attempting to run interference for the Third division.”

“I’ll handle the second.”

Renji nodded and continued, “The plan is that once the Sokyoku is destroyed Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho will handle the Soutaicho. As far as we know Unohana will remain neutral in the situation until she has been swayed. Confirmed that Komamura, Tōsen, the Soutaicho, and Soi-Fong are all in support of the execution. At the moment Kuchiki-taicho and Ichimaru-taicho are unknown. Kurotsuchi-taicho and Kenpachi-taicho will do whatever benefits them most so be prepared to fight them as well. Hitsugaya-taicho has so far shown agreement towards halting the execution but has been distracted by the death of Aizen-taicho. Most of the lieutenants are staunchly against executing Rukia as they know her, but some will follow their captains.”

Their odds were pretty slim Ichigo acknowledged as he mentally reviewed Renji’s words delivered in the same manner as a written report. Ichigo glanced around the weird irregular circle they had all formed, everyone’s faces were grim but still determined and it stoked that fire inside Ichigo that believed perhaps even against the odds they could do it. They had to.

“Any questions?”

Renji questioned staring around at the circle of them with his hand resting lightly over the hilt of his zanpaktou, in the background Ichigo could see his spirit trying to eat the frying pan. Ichigo shook his head, he knew his role well enough, save Rukia and place her in safe arms, convince her dick of a brother if he decided to go along with the execution that that was totally unacceptable and get the hell out of there and wait for the dust to settle. It was a good plan. But rarely did a plan work out the way it was originally conceived as.

“Where are we to meet up if everything goes south or the mission succeeds?”

Tatsuki questioned with a raised hand like they were still in school waiting for the clock to tick to the final marker so they could escape. Renji glanced to Yoruichi who nodded and stepped into the centre of the circle planting her hands on her hips she said, “If everything goes south head here, the same if the mission succeeds. Check your phones often but not at inopportune moments to see if there are any updates this whole plan is quite unpredictable so we need to be flexible. If you are captured by a Captain, kami we pray not, do not panic, state you were given this task by the Captain of the Second division or the Captain of the Twelfth as technically you wouldn’t be lying. We will rescue you or bargain for diplomatic immunity. If possible, try to escape on your own.”

“Anything else?”

Renji asked staring at them all with an expression that fit a warrior who had seen countless battles it was a strange countenance to the casual smile of earlier. They all shook their heads and Renji nodded once, scrubbed his hand over his face and said, “I’m leaving now, I’m a lieutenant, at least for now. Good luck everyone, we won’t let this execution happen.”

They repeated the normal parting words but they were heavy with the weight of tomorrow and Renji twitched a smile and turned, disappearing in a burst of shunpo. Ichigo watched the spot where he had stood for a long moment, he wondered how tomorrow would change Soul Society it would reveal where everyone stood ethically and who you could really trust. It might even reveal Aizen. Ichigo hoped he didn’t somehow start a civil war.

Something buzzed in Ichigo’s pocket and he turned slightly away from a yawning Orihime and Uryū working on his needlepoint to pull out his phone. There was a dent on the side that hadn’t been there before but Ichigo couldn’t bring himself to care as he flipped it open and saw the line of a new message. It was from Kisuke, two photos sent as an attachment, the first was a picture of Yuzu and Karin asleep on the couch, obviously recent, with a scrawl of homework on the table and Yuzu was wearing one of his sweaters. The second photo was of Ichigo and Rukia chilling at one of the local parks late at night after a patrol tossing around a tennis ball they had found. The lighting was strange like something out of a dream and Ichigo could remember almost vividly the chill of the night after the sweat from the patrol and the way the air had tasted like rain.

He saved the photos and tucked his phone carefully into his pocket as he turned back to his friends. Orihime was falling asleep on Tatsuki’s shoulder, who looked disgruntled but was actually quite happy. Uryū was working on his needlepoint leaning up against Chad who was strumming the instrument once more. Ganju was talking animatedly to Hanatarō and Yoruichi was in her cat form lounging by the warm coals. Ichigo knew what he was fighting for.

X

He could see Rukia, see her short bob of black hair, her small stature, even the weak flicker of her zanpaktou in the pale sunlight. She was in a white robe that was too pale and her head was tilted forward drooped with shame or fear Ichigo couldn’t tell but regardless her whole position screamed defeat and it unsettled something in his chest. Defeat didn’t suit Rukia. Ichigo wondered how anyone could look so calm when being marched to their own death, so resigned even as you knew you were innocent. There was something wrong about the whole thing to see Rukia so quiet, so almost lifeless she should be defiant, she should be yelling or staring into the eyes of the Soutaicho and daring him to do it. But instead, she was like a ghost of herself drifting through her final moments. Ichigo instantly hated that.

He wanted to see Rukia laugh again, wanted to see her smile or even her crappy drawings. This just lurched in his chest like he was plunging into swamp water and choking while he drowned. He couldn’t let his last view of her be defeat, this fucking resigned expression as if she deserved it. And he wouldn’t.

Ichigo’s eyes flickered away from the large cross like beam of wood that stood perched on the edge of the cliff and landed on the group of assembled captains. The Ninth division Captain, one of Aizen’s lackeys was missing, Kenpachi was likely still in the Fourth if he wasn’t here, Soi-Fong wasn’t there and Kurotsuchi (who Ichigo was more than glad he hadn’t encountered yet) was frowning at a device in his hands and his lieutenant was gone, the Captain of the Third was there but his lieutenant wasn’t. The Soutaicho stood at the front of the Gotei 13 imposing even from a distance. He couldn’t see any of their zanpaktou spirits and Ichigo wondered if it was due to the distance or just how most of Soul Society handled their spirits.

He frowned as his eyes searched for Ukitake-taicho’s bright white hair but found only a small Captain with short white hair. He wondered where they were if they didn’t show then they had no way of destroying the Sokyoku which meant Ichigo would have to hand Rukia off as fast as possible and deal with both the Sokyoku and all of the Shinigami; which would probably end badly. As his eyes surveyed the gathered captains once more Ichigo spotted Renji who was staring at a man with long black hair and silver jewellery in his hair; that was probably Rukia’s brother.

Ichigo’s fingers tightened on Zangetsu’s hilt as the Soutaicho walked forward and began to speak likely stating Rukia’s non-existent crimes deserving of execution for the world to hear. The whole situation rubbed Ichigo the wrong way, it was as if he could feel Aizen’s strings wrapped around all of them and they were dancing helplessly to the melody he created. A wave of reassurance washed over Ichigo and he mentally thanked his spirits as he watched Rukia be lifted into the air to rest against the cross of wood; not symbolic or pretentious at all.

Unsheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo tucked away his reaitsu and as they unsealed the Sokyoku Ichigo moved in a burst of shunpo. The Sokyoku was large and in the morning sunlight was like a forge, sparks of steel and embers burning blue all the way to yellow, it appeared like a bird, like a phoenix and with an ear-splitting cry, it pulled back and swept through the air towards Rukia. Ichigo landed quietly on the wooden cross and glanced down at Rukia who had her eyes closed and a blank expression on her face.

“Come here often?”

Ichigo questioned casually staring as the Sokyoku began to draw closer its large wings filling the air as it dove towards Rukia. She startled suddenly and violently as her eyes flicked open and she glanced up at Ichigo with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“What are you doing here you idiot?! You could be killed!”

“So, could you!”

Ichigo responded seriously to Rukia’s furious exclamation and watched as the anger drained away from her features and left dull resignation. He was having none of that. Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu’s hilt and turned to stare the Sokyoku down as he said, “You deserve to live Rukia. I don’t know why the Central 46 convicted you but they were wrong, so fucking wrong. And I’m not going to let Soul Society execute one of my best friends. Live Rukia.”

The Sokyoku collided with Zangetsu in a burst of heat and a force that felt like the sun itself had descended through the atmosphere. Ichigo scowled and pulled on his power letting it surround him as he dug his heels in and pushed against the Sokyoku. He could hear the blade itself somewhere, hear this dull crash of screaming, incomprehensible and loud, as he gathered his reaitsu and with a push let it go. It burst from Zangetsu in an arc of brilliant black that split the sky and forced the Sokyoku back where Ichigo could see Ukitake-taicho and Kyroraku-taicho.

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia, trusting that the captains had it handled, her mouth was open wide and there were tears brimming in her eyes as she stared up at him. Ichigo smiled and let Zangetsu cut carefully through the restraints binding her and gently caught her in his arms. When he glanced up the Sokyoku was gone, a burst of fire and ashes filling the air and falling to the ground like snow.

“I’m not going to let you die Rukia, I made a promise.”

Ichigo said quietly tightening his arms around her as he searched for Renji who was standing alert away from his Captain near the base of the Sokyoku. The captains and lieutenants were staring up at Ichigo with shocked expressions running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rukia made a small noise and Ichigo glanced into her eyes as she frowned and weakly hit him on the arm with a fond, “Idiot.”

He grinned and knew she would hate him for this later as he called out, “Are you ready Renji?”

The lieutenant flashed a thumbs up and before anyone could prepare themselves Ichigo lifted her above his head, ignored her squawking as she clued into his plan, and threw her towards Renji. Logically it made the most sense after all; he would waste precious time darting down and back up after all. Ichigo watched Renji catch her to Zangetsu’s amused laughter as the lieutenant turned and disappeared in a burst of shunpo before anyone could attempt to stop him. Ichigo grinned and stared down at the wooden beam beneath his feet, public executions were horrible, the Sokyoku was destroyed, it didn’t need to exist anymore.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head and with a surge of reaitsu drove his blade into the wood channelling his reaitsu and destroyed it in a burst of light and energy as he dropped to the ground. As the dust cleared on the ruined remains of the Sokyoku stand three lieutenants charged forward the Shikai bared. Ichigo darted forward in a burst of shunpo Yoruichi would be proud of slicing through their weak defence and incapacitating them in a fluid motion. If you couldn’t afford honour then you needed to be ruthless and fast; Benihime always told him that.

“Where are you taking the prisoner ryoka?”

A voice like lined steel asked as Ichigo whipped around and caught the owner of said voice’s blade against Zangetsu. Ichigo peered through the mess of his hair into cold eyes, like a piece of metal in the dead of winter or in a cemetery, long black hair, noble features cut as clean as paper, and a strange silver hair piece. Rukia’s brother who Renji remained uncertain of, who maybe wanted to save his sister but also wanted to follow the law.

Ichigo stared back into his eyes as their blades edged against one another, vaguely in the background he was aware of the few Captain that remained departing in a flurry of shunpo, of the lieutenants being taken by Unohana-taicho, of Kyroraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho leaving with the Soutaicho on their heels. But at the moment, all that mattered was that the Sokyoku was destroyed and Rukia was likely far away from Sokyoku Hill in Renji’s capable hands.

“Somewhere safe. I made a promise to protect her and I mean to uphold it.”

The Captain blinked at Ichigo for a long moment before his blank expression twitched every so slightly (he only noticed because he’s known Kisuke for so long) into a frown as the Captain replied, “She has been sentenced to death by the Central 46, Soul Society’s laws must be upheld. If it is for the sake of my pride, there is nothing I won't destroy.”

“Do you even hear yourself? Her sentence was due to ‘fraternizing with the enemy’ yet they had no proof, nothing, they didn’t even define said, enemy. Isn’t that at all suspicious? The law isn’t infallible. You’re her brother, aren’t you? Brothers are supposed to protect their siblings.”

Ichigo bit back incensed that someone could be so callous and apathetic about their own sister’s execution, it didn’t matter if she was adopted or married into the family, or an outcast, or distant. Older siblings protected the younger ones no matter what. The Captain’s eyes widened a fraction and something twisted in his expression as in the next moment his blade whipped out to the side in a blur of motion. Ichigo really wished that for once they could just talk things through, but no.

Zangetsu hummed in Ichigo’s hands as he ducked under the blade and in a burst of shunpo appeared behind the Captain who turned and caught Zangetsu on his own blade. Sparks cut through the air as dust swirled around their feet and Ichigo strained against the taller man. They broke apart and the Captain darted forward with his blade overhead, Ichigo caught the blade and began the incantation for a kido in his mind as stepped back to put space between them and caught the Captain’s jab on the edge of Zangetsu’s blade sliding it wide and off to the side as he released the Shakkahō.

The Captain flew back the red kido burning against his blade as he dug his feet into the hard-packed earth, Ichigo carefully adjusted his grip on Zangetsu’s sword and in a burst of shunpo darted forward. A byakurai sliced through the hair with a crackle of electricity, Zangetsu snapped up as Ichigo’s instincts blared and the lightning crackled against their blade shocks running through Ichigo’s hands and up his arms as he whirled around.

“You’re well trained for a ryoka.”

The Captain said as his blade slammed into Zangetsu’s, behind the man Ichigo could see a flicker of his zanpaktou spirit like an oni or a ghost. Ichigo frowned his expression twisted up in determination as he struggled against the Captain’s blade.

“At least I know how to use that training for the right thing.”

Ichigo replied and noticed the faint twitch of the Captain’s jaw; that much restraint couldn’t be good for anyone. They broke apart in a spark of reaitsu and everything felt like the moment before a storm break as they stared across the stretch of barren earth at one another.

They collided once more a rapid burst of movements as Ichigo dodged one blow sliding underneath and to the next as he disappeared in a burst of shunpo. The Captain was fast and clinical every movement was calculated and already Ichigo could feel the strain in his arms as they clashed again and again; it was a whole different level to fighting Kenpachi and was more similar to fighting Rose or even Kisuke.

Back and forth they moved like a dance but fast a blur of metal and shrieks of sparks. Offence to defence Ichigo could barely keep track as kido scorched the air and they clashed again and again. He rolled to his feet and ducked under another assault before retaliating using his speed to dart into the Captain’s unprotected sides and back out again. The Captain took whatever advantages he could find and Ichigo hissed as he scored a gash on Ichigo’s bicep even as he flickered a short distance away. His breathing was heavy and everything felt tight, like a spring an inch away from snapping.

The Captain’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Ichigo for a long moment before he said, “You fight well but the law must be upheld and you are in the way. Scatter Senbonzakura.”

With a burst of reaitsu the blade of the Captain’s zanpaktou disappeared in a swirl of pink petals like the sakura in spring they filled the air and with it, Ichigo could see the man’s zanpaktou spirit. The spirit wore what appeared to be samurai armour and had an oni mask covering their features with tusks tilted into a frown. The sakura was definitely not normal sakura.

Ichigo debated for a split second over whether to release his Shikai before Zangetsu’s eager anticipation hummed in the back of his mind and the situation reasserted itself. Ichigo grasped the hilt of his blade and intoned carefully as reaitsu rose around him, “Tear the Heavens Asunder Zangetsu.”

Reaitsu cocooned Ichigo for a brief moment as the sealed blade split into the familiar form of his Shikai, two blades, one long with a hollow in the centre and the other almost a knife, both black as a moonless night in his hands; it was familiar and he could feel Zangetsu in each breath vibrating in his hands. The Captain didn’t wait for the dust of the hill to clear as with a swipe of his hilt the pink sakura swirled together and surged towards Ichigo.

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu’s battle-lust as he crossed the two blades together in an x-shape and vaguely noticed the Captain’s surprise as he released a Getsuga Jūjishō. The crossed crescents of black reaitsu filled the hill like the sudden drop of a sandstorm in a desert as they cut through the horde of pink sakura surging towards Ichigo. One petal escaped and sliced through Ichigo’s cheek leaving a thin cut and ascertaining Ichigo’s theory about the petals, they were actually the Captain’s zanpaktou blade.

As the mass of Ichigo’s reaitsu dispersed it revealed the Captain with a cut running across his chest sluggishly dripping blood as the petals of his blade hovered around him protectively. The Captain and his spirit were staring at Ichigo with wide eyes and the man frowned deeply as he swept his blade down and the sakura blades swirled together and swept forward once more with all the force of a tsunami. Ichigo darted away from where he was standing and towards the Captain watching as the petals followed his movement.

Ichigo darted sharply to the left and with his larger blade turned and released a Getsuga Tensho in the Captain’s direction while pulling up a shield kido Hachi had invented. The petals slammed uselessly against the shield before pulling back to hover around their wielder. Ichigo dropped the shield and stared at the Captain who stared back with once more a blank expression. Suddenly the petals surged forward surrounding Ichigo in a cocoon of glowing pink very sharp blades.

Reaitsu gathered around Zangetsu as the thousand tiny blades closed in on Ichigo, he closed his eyes and with a slow exhale released a Getsuga Jūjishō. Reaitsu exploded from Zangetsu’s blade swallowing the sea of pink in a sky of black that was all consuming. When the reaitsu faded away the Captain stood there with the petals of his blade hovering around him, his eyes were slanted as he dropped his blade and said, “Few have seen my Bankai consider yourself honoured to die by it. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

The Captain’s blade sunk into the ground in a ripple of motion and a line of blades appeared stretching endlessly into the horizon and beyond filling the space with the darkness and the glow of the blades. Ichigo would admit it was kind of cool. Then the giant blades broke apart into the tiny sakura petals once more, except this time there were more of them, filling the air like a plague of locusts drowning out everything else.

Part of Ichigo kind of wished desperately that the Captain had a normal Bankai instead of this. Already he could feel the strain in his muscles from a particularly good fight and he knew that they weren’t finished yet, he needed to save his reserves for whatever else happened. He needed to check in on everyone and make sure Rukia escaped safely. He couldn’t afford to let the battle drag on.

Reaitsu swelled through the air as the Captain stared down at Ichigo as if he was nothing more than an errant bug beneath his feet. The sakura blades warped through the air and began to surge towards Ichigo he crossed Zangetsu’s blades one over the other and as the blades began to surround him, he released the Getsuga Jūjishō.

As the black reaitsu filled the air Ichigo shot forward moving through the heat/power of his reaitsu to crash his blade against the Captain’s as the reaitsu surged around them and Ichigo drew on his blut vein to protect his body from his own reaitsu. The Captain did the same with his Bankai but it wasn’t enough to protect him completely as Ichigo’s reaitsu tore at his defences and their blades clashed. In one moment and the next Zangetsu’s longer blade struggled against the Captain’s blade and he drove his trench knife into the Captain’s abdomen in an area that wouldn’t cause critical damage even with the multiple cuts and the large cut across his chest.

The darkness of Ichigo’s reaitsu faded away as the Captain stumbled back, Ichigo could feel his own share of injuries in the sudden flux of adrenaline, there was a large cut wrapping around his hip, a hole through his thigh from a stray byakurai, and over a hundred cuts the size of papercuts. The Captain stared at Ichigo for a long moment with wide eyes and Ichigo could almost see a fracture of emotion behind the cold grey as Ichigo said, “Rukia is your sister, it’s an older brother’s job to protect their sister. Honour doesn’t matter, pride doesn’t matter. If you can’t protect your siblings then your dishonourable, honour doesn’t matter if your family is dead, if you’re dead.”

Ichigo turned away knowing the Captain wouldn’t be able to retaliate. His hands were shaking and the rhythm of his heart felt weird in his chest as he glanced at Soul Society from the view of Sokyoku Hill; it spread out before him a whole city, a whole country, the afterlife. They weren’t done yet. Ichigo pulled out his phone and with a curse disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This chapter took forever to write but it was super fun to finally reach the climax of everything (though Byakuya’s battle took so long). Also, not sorry about the cliff-hanger, what do y’all think is going to happen? Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter it really means a lot. This chapter is probably one of the final ones for this part. Which brings me to my next point, I’m going to finish Growing Pains with the Soul Society Arc and do a part 3 which covers the Arrancar Arc along with the Fake Karakura Arc (as well as the zanpaktou spirits arc). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy read on!  
> (For some reason AO3 is insistent on every chapter being published on March 4th, this chapter was ready and published yesterday but AO3 hates me)  
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo’s head whipped from side to side as his eyes scoured the streets and the side streets as he moved in a slow blur of shunpo. It wasn’t made easier by the endless expanse of white stretching on all sides, rising like the moment before an avalanche threatening to consume Ichigo. It stuck somewhere in his chest, curling his fingers into a tight fist as he paused for a second on a street corner, his wounds were burning he could feel the sticky trail of dried blood on his abdomen every time he twisted his torso and the hundred or so tiny nicks from the Captain of the Sixth’s zanpaktou stung like a papercut in lemon as sweat cooled along his spine. He felt out of sorts still high on the adrenaline of battle and the euphoria of a plan going mostly successful but also deeply concerned as the clock ticked by and he searched for Renji.

Renji who had sent a hurried message (when he got Ichigo’s number he had no idea) about encountering trouble. And then nothing. If Ichigo concentrated he could sense Renji, weak but there, and Ichigo was following his reaitsu like a flare in the night sky as he darted through the streets of Seireitei. Because. Because Renji and Rukia should be in the training base, they shouldn’t still be in Seireitei, in the streets of the Gotei 13 and if they were it could only mean trouble. Trouble was the absolute worst thing they could have right now with a plan balancing on a tightrope.

Ichigo leaned carefully against a wall of white mortar with a pale sliver of shadow and wiped away the sweat cooling on his brow, if he closed his eyes, he could still feel the battle, could feel Zangetsu’s energy brewing beneath his skin, like chugging too many energy drinks after three hours of sleep. Ossan settled like a wave of calm over Ichigo’s shoulders and when he opened his eyes, he could see the older spirit hovering protectively in front of Ichigo. Ossan carefully shifted Ichigo’s shihakusho and brushed his hair out of his eyes with a knowing look from beneath the pale yellow of his glasses.

Healing. He could do that. Should probably do that. But Ichigo couldn’t waste the time when he needed to find Renji. Couldn’t waste the time he was already wasting. Ichigo flashed the older spirit a weak smile and pushed off of the wall with a force of will that was by no means small. Tilting his head Ichigo concentrated and in a burst of reaitsu moved forward in a flash of shunpo.

Ichigo moved through the streets in a blur following the thin pulse of Renji’s reaitsu and searching for a shock of too bright red as he rolled around a corner and crossed over a rooftop. It was hard in the endless white of the streets and the sensation of a clock ticking above his head. Ichigo almost missed Renji as he passed a small side-street that led into an area with a small clearing and two other side-streets. Ichigo was ready to keep moving, to explore another street or roundabout but something in his chest tugged and Ichigo paused just for a moment and stared. The black shadow on the ground was enough to drive Ichigo’s feet forward as he moved through the street and into the clearing.

Renji was sprawled on the ground, his face pressed into the laid stonework with a growing pool of blood trailing across the pavement. Ichigo couldn’t move his eyes away from the blood for a long moment, something about its smooth crawl and the pale bricks beneath it sunk into Ichigo like a hook. Then Renji groaned, low and pained and Ichigo snapped forward tugging on his reaitsu and beginning to shroud his hands in the familiarly prickly feel of healing kido.

Ichigo gently rolled Renji onto his back, carefully feeling for a spine injury as he completed the motion and surveyed the damage. There was a puncture wound in his abdomen, close to a lung and maybe hitting his ribs, but probably not puncturing his lungs on the right side near his heart. Pressing his fingers carefully against Renji’s pulse point Ichigo felt the weak flutter and cast a quick diagnostic as his other hand put pressure on the wound. The blood coated Ichigo’s fingers and he bit his lip and held back a grimace (it was just blood) as he read the diagnosis; he had been correct no punctured lungs which was more than great, but a few broken ribs and a lot of blood loss happening too quickly.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo pressed both hands over the wound and began the slow process of healing Renji’s wounds. It was delicate work, starting with the bone and making sure there were no fragments, healing hairline fractures and then moving to the soft tissues and cartilage. Kisuke said Ichigo’s method of healing was different from how Shinigami normally healed, they used the body’s reaitsu to heal at an accelerated rate. But because Ichigo knew biology (twentieth-century biology too) he knew how to pinpoint healing in a way that was different. Or at least that was Kisuke’s theory. Ichigo wasn’t quite certain he was doing anything differently.

Ichigo pulled back slightly as he finished, working on encouraging the red blood cells to multiply and for the water in Renji’s body to join in the creation of blood. The wound, which had previously been a jagged puncture was an inflamed scar rising vividly against the pale flesh and black lines of Renji’s tattoos. His eyes searched their surroundings only dully recognizing that Rukia was gone, had probably never been there in the first place. A part of him sunk, like being plunged into icy water because the whole point of this was to save her and she was gone. He wanted to get mad at Renji but couldn’t, not yet, not until they knew where she was and if any of it was salvageable.

Renji groaned and Ichigo blinked forcing his thoughts back onto his patient he carefully finished the healing and let the kido fade away, prodding at the area gently with his fingers to feel if there were any malformations or odd lumps. Renji groaned again and his eyes flickered weakly open to stare sightlessly at the blue sky above. Ichigo sucked in a breath and gently prodded the area once more earning a hiss from Renji and the slow drag of his eyes onto Ichigo.

The lieutenant sat up suddenly. Or tried to. Ichigo placed a supportive hand against Renji’s back and helped him to sit up holding his other hand up in the universal sign of wait and let Renji catch his breath. Ichigo kind of wished he had a water bottle to offer him but he made do with letting Renji breathe for a moment and prod at his new scar with a grimace.

“Fuck.”

Renji said in a stuttered exhale as he dragged a hand across his face and tipped his head forward. Ichigo moved his hand in slow circular motions on Renji’s back and waited even as impatience jittered like a drug through his body. Renji reached blindly for his zanpaktou and when he had found the hilt, he curled his hands over the blade on his lap, he looked up at Ichigo and without prompting began, “I was close and then Captain Tōsen appeared and he moved so fast I barely saw him. I knew he was all for justice or whatever, but fuck I wasn’t sure what to do and then there was a sword in my chest and he had Rukia.”

Ichigo cursed and paused before dragging a hand over his face or through his hair staring at the blood there for a long moment before he wiped it off on the side of his shihakusho. Tōsen was probably working on Aizen’s orders which could only mean one thing, Rukia’s was with Aizen which only spelt out a recipe for disaster.

Renji stiffened beside Ichigo and he glanced up to watch a black butterfly float gracefully through the air before landing daintily on Renji’s palm. Ichigo was pretty certain they were used for communication by the Shinigami (which was weird but alright) and his suspicion was confirmed as a female voice that sounded vaguely familiar began to speak.

Ichigo stopped listening after the first sentence because the sound of something like white noise, like when the channel stopped working, filtered through his head; loud and drowning. Because Unohana, Captain of the Fourth division had just exposed Aizen as the traitor he was. Which was great. Objectively. Because Ichigo knew, knew it as easy as breathing, that if Aizen hadn’t wanted to be exposed then he wouldn’t be. If he wanted to remain in the shadows than that’s where he would be. This reveal. This meant he was ready to move on with his plans. He didn’t need Soul Society anymore; he just needed the Hogyoku.

He closed his eyes for a long moment, felt the brush of Zangetsu’s conscience against his own a wave of reassurance and will, and a reminder of what they were here for. Rukia. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Renji staring at the black butterfly with a frown, one that highlighted the lines on his forehead and the darkness of the tattoos there. He looked up into Ichigo’s eyes and he could see there a storm of turbulent emotions built on a history and society that Ichigo didn’t quite understand. But he understood enough.

“Let’s go save Rukia.”

Ichigo said, the words sharp and heavy, too heavy for the seemingly pleasant afternoon as he rose to his feet and extended his hand. Renji stared for a long moment at Ichigo’s hand, stared beyond it and at Ichigo, and he didn’t know what the lieutenant was thinking but all that mattered was the grasp of Renji’s hand in his own and the determined, “Yeah.”

Renji swayed once on his feet before he steadied himself and Ichigo nodded once, some part of him itched at allowing a patient to fight and move so soon after an injury that could have been critical, but he couldn’t afford to be overbearing or to be hypocritical and heal his own wounds. Ichigo reached out, searched for the familiar imprint of Rukia’s reaitsu across the too broad expanse of Soul Society. It was branded onto his soul, something he could find in his sleep the same for any of his friends, and it should have been easy to find but it was like peering through a film of bubble wrap.

Aizen. That was the only answer. Ichigo’s fingers curled to a fist and he cursed at the sudden roadblock. They needed to find Rukia before Aizen could enact whatever plan he had that involved her. Where would he have taken her? The most logical decision would have been some secret base with reaitsu suppression walls and appropriate scientific machinery. But Aizen wasn’t always logical, he was theatrical, he wanted to be recognized for his plots, for his plans, he needed an audience to perform to. And with the reveal? He had one, the perfect one. So, he needed a place that was easily accessible. And fuck he probably had an escape route too. But easily accessible. Showy. Dramatic.

“They’re at Sokyoku Hill.”

Ichigo said out loud, and the words felt right. Renji startled next to Ichigo but only for a moment before he nodded. Ichigo repeated the motion and disappeared in a burst of shunpo, pulling out all the lessons Yoruichi had tried to cram into his head over the years as he headed back towards the execution hill. He could feel Renji a fair bit behind him as he moved and part of Ichigo was tempted to pull out his phone and text his friends, ask them for help. But Aizen was dangerous so instead, he sent a quick text to Yoruichi and paused on the eve of a roof to hit send his heart hammering in his chest. Taking a deep breath Ichigo leapt forward and let his fingers tighten around Zangetsu’s hilt.

Clouds of dust billowed around the hem of Ichigo’s shihakusho as he landed on the hill, his fingers were tight around Zangetsu’s hilt as his eyes swept around. The shriek of metal was loud and jarring as the dust cleared and Ichigo could see Kuchiki-taicho fighting Tōsen, their swords clashed in a blur of silver and Ichigo dragged his eyes away from the fight and to Aizen who had Rukia crumpled by his feet. With a burst of reaitsu, Ichigo darted forward towards Aizen who was grinning at Ichigo; well it wasn’t exactly a grin it was more the variety of extremely unsettling smile.

Their swords clashed with a hail of sparks that tore at the wind around them as Ichigo struggled against Aizen’s greater strength. He was almost certain that the man wasn’t using his Shikai and instead was wielding his sealed blade but a part of Ichigo was tense at the mere thought of what the illusion type zanpaktou could accomplish, had already accomplished. Another part of him knew that Ichigo wasn’t a match for Aizen, not really, he just needed to hold on until more captains arrived, and maybe flare his reaitsu a bit.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, I was wondering when you would show up.”

Aizen stated casually as their blades skittered against each other and Ichigo widened his stance peripherally aware of Renji’s arrival on the hill and the lieutenant joining Kuchiki-taicho. Ichigo frowned at Aizen and refused to respond, the man was a master manipulator and talking was like asking for a slow-acting poison. The man’s expression didn’t even twitch at the lack of response as he fluidly reversed his blade and Ichigo was forced onto the defence, countering an overhead swing and following through with a sharp jab.

Ichigo struggled against the sudden onslaught of attacks, there was barely a moment to catch his breath or to release his Shikai as his mind viciously tried to see where Aizen would attempt to attack next all while trying to figure out a weakness. Ichigo pushed back, tugging on Zangetsu’s strength as he released a ruthless combo Ashido had taught him and then Shinji had added to, flowing from one movement to the next temporarily pushing Aizen back as their reaitsu rose and clouds of dust billowed at their feet.

“You’ve become quite skilled Ichigo. Of course, it won’t be enough to stop me.”

With a surge of reaitsu, Aizen pushed back, his blade heavy and sure in his hands. Aizen was all economical movement, nothing was wasted and everything was calculated, Ichigo could barely keep up his heart hammering in his chest and all the way to his hands as they shook and the wound in his abdomen twanged and pulled. Aizen noticed and heavily pushed on that side forcing Ichigo back across the packed dry earth with the dull clang of Renji and Kuchiki-taicho somewhere in the back of his mind.

Aizen jabbed the pommel of his zanpaktou against Ichigo’s abdomen, knocking the breath from his lungs in one harsh moment and twisting Zangetsu from his hands in the next. Ichigo unconsciously dematerialized the blade even as he stared up at Aizen’s own blade flashing towards Ichigo in a strike that wouldn’t kill him but would definitely be critical. The moment seemed to move in slow motion like everything was being dragged through a thick layer of honey and Ichigo’s arms felt laboriously heavy even as he remembered Kisuke’s advice about injuries and fighting. Better to lose the use of a limb temporarily than to lose the fight.

The zanpaktou bit into his palm as his fingers wrapped around the too cold metal and in his left hand, he materialized Zangetsu ignoring the pain as the metal of Aizen’s zanpaktou cut to the bone and blood leaked around the blade and dripped to the dry dust below. With one harsh push, Ichigo swung Zangetsu taking a moment to absorb the shock on Aizen’s features before the man sprang back, his blade slicing further through Ichigo’s hand as his fingers unclenched and Zangetsu sliced through thin air.

Aizen stared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes for a long moment before he straightened and stroked a hand leisurely through his hair as he stated, “You have no concept of what I am trying to accomplish Ichigo. I shall create a new race of Shinigami, of hollow that shall transcend the boundaries of nature itself. I will destroy the corrupt Soul Society and create a society that is accepting, one that is flawless.”

“What will it cost? The death of a thousand innocents? The loss of your own morals? The destruction of the balance of the three realms?”

Ichigo questioned across the rough pants of his breath and the pain pulsing in his hands and through his body like a blaring warning symbol. Aizen paused and stared at Ichigo for a long moment, he could hear the dull roar of fighting in the background, the clash and shriek of swords, and the approaching presence of the captains, some who were only a minute away.

Aizen moved fast, Ichigo could only barely see him, instincts moving his arm and by extension Zangetsu too slow to stop the slice of Aizen’s zanpaktou against Ichigo’s stomach, it wasn’t deep but it was accompanied by a burst of reaitsu and pain that sent him sprawling back across the hard dust. Ichigo rolled to a rough stop, his breath was too loud in his head and everything else was quiet but for the pulse of the wound in his hand, the puncture in his abdomen, the gash across his stomach, and the other cuts littering his body. He gasped out a harsh breath with the taste of blood on his tongue and pressed a hand against the wound trying to channelling healing kido but failing miserably in the disorienting spin of the world around him.

Ichigo rose shakily to his knees, his eyes sweeping across the battlefield, Kuchiki-taicho was unconscious on the ground, Renji was beside him, not moving but not on the ground. The wolf Captain was fighting Tōsen along with a Shinigami with cut sleeves. Yoruichi and who was probably Soi-Fong were attacking Aizen who was fending the two of them off with ease and nonchalance, he could see Rukia, sprawled unconscious in that white robe that Ichigo kind of hated.

A wave of reaitsu rushed like cool water over Ichigo, he could feel Zangetsu’s anger simmering at the background, but also his support and Ossan’s measured calm (that also covered anger). Taking in a deep breath Ichigo rose carefully to his feet. A line of cool steel pressed against Ichigo’s neck, he tensed and then forced himself to relax trying to name the almost familiar reaitsu pressing against Ichigo’s back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were ya kiddo. Best ta wait this one out. I like ya, have a real chance of stopping the boss.”

Ichigo knew the reaitsu, knew it from the endless expanse of dust, from the cold and endless night. He didn’t turn his head but he knew well enough who was behind him. Ichimaru-taicho, an unknown, cunning, a prodigy, and apparently out for Aizen’s blood even as he worked with him. Ichigo shifted his head in the barest hint of a nod and the Captain behind him made a humming sound and moved his zanpaktou away just the slightest measure but it allowed Ichigo to breathe easier.

He was helpless to watch as Aizen turned to Rukia, Yoruichi and Soi-Fong sprawled on the ground, the wolf Captain was also on the ground, and the air felt stilted and expectant as Aizen boasted about searching the archives and Kisuke’s old research for a device that would allow him to retrieve something from a soul. It crawled across his arm like the plates of a dinosaur or the crocodiles he had seen at the zoo, grey and dull as he held Rukia aloft. In the pale light of the afternoon, the white of her robe seemed too bright, like she was something holy about to be sacrificed by this figure in black.

Ichigo tensed, every muscle in his body screaming at him to move forward, to save Rukia, he could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears and the cold press of metal against his throat. A scream lodged itself in his throat as Aizen plunged his hand into Rukia’s chest, it sunk into her chest, like water, and her eyes opened, dull and yet screaming as Aizen smiled, that vacant unsetting smile. With a tug Aizen pulled something from Rukia’s chest, it wasn’t the Hogyoku that much Ichigo could tell by feel alone; but Aizen couldn’t.

The man grinned and dropped Rukia’s body and Ichigo couldn’t see if her chest was rising from this distance, couldn’t feel her pulse and know if she was alive. The other captains were there, Ichigo wasn’t sure if they had been there before his vision tunnelled in on Rukia but they were there staring at Aizen with wide eyes and zanpaktou glinting in the sunlight. The blade resting against his neck dropped and, in a voice, barely above a whisper Ichimaru said, “Be careful kiddo.”

With a burst of shunpo, the presence behind Ichigo disappeared and Ichigo watched Ichimaru reappear by Aizen’s side along with Tōsen, his white hair glinted in the pale sunlight along with his wide grin and he wondered whose side the man was truly on. One of the captains darted forward their zanpaktou held aloft only for a burst of reaitsu to flood the hill, sweeping up a cover of dust as a crack split the sky open. Ichigo recognized those cracks in the sky.

Bone white faces peered from a vast uncompromising darkness as beams translucent and yellow like Ossan’s glasses surrounded Aizen and the two other rogue Shinigami. Aizen’s eyes roved across the gathered Shinigami with a grin the twisted at the edges as he tucked away his glasses and when his eyes found Ichigo’s there was a promise there. The Garganta snapped shut with a loud pop that seemed to echo and hang over Soul Society.

Ichigo couldn’t bring himself to care in the awkward and heavy silence as he lumbered forward every step heavy with the cool wash of blood on his stomach as he collapsed beside Rukia. With a shaking hand, he placed his fingers over her pulse and felt the weak flutter there. Ichigo couldn’t stop the swell of relief in his chest as his shoulders drooped and he could feel the ache of his body and the shaking of his fingers. Footsteps approached from behind and Ichigo turned slightly, fingers grasped weakly around Zangetsu prepared to fight if he had to.

The Soutaicho stood with Unohana beside him staring down at Ichigo with contemplative eyes, the sun backed their silhouettes and everything hung tense on Ichigo’s shoulders, like the executioner’s axe. The old man nodded once after a long moment and stated, “Kuchiki Rukia has been absolved of all crimes placed by the Central 46.”

Ichigo nodded in a half bow as Yoruichi appeared beside him, everything felt heavy around the edges of his vision, and the blood felt sticky in the crease of his palm. Before Ichigo could turn to Yoruichi the darkness swept over him suddenly and like a tide and all he felt was the cold press of darkness.

X

Everything felt sore and too fuzzy, too warm like the stifling heat of a blanket in the early morning. Ichigo floated, everything distant and numb in that weird space of almost conscious and he could feel it there, almost tantalizing as the rhythm of the darkness surrounding him hummed. Ichigo shifted, pulled at the muscles in his arms twitched his fingers against the sheets beneath his hand. They were worn but soft and cool against his skin. They weren’t the sheets of his bedroom or the ones Kisuke had on the bed he sometimes let Ichigo sleep in.

Ichigo blinked or tried to, but his eyes felt heavy and his whole body felt as if it had been pressed into the ground flat like a cartoon character, he was sore his muscles protesting the vigorous training and fighting of the past few days. Right. The fighting. Ichigo stiffened slightly as the events of the past few days flooded his mind in stark relief and he recalled the almost execution and Aizen. Rukia. Who had been pardoned by the Soutaicho, who wouldn’t be executed.

He slumped against the worn sheets and focused on his breathing and the hum of the space around him. He could hear the rustling intake of someone breathing nearby, the quiet kind that more often than not meant sleep. Beyond that, there was the distant sound of footsteps, the creak of floorboards, and a metallic sound that Ichigo knew was familiar but couldn’t place. Ichigo blinked and forced his eyes open, they felt dry and gritty, the same as his mouth as if something had crawled through his sinuses and died.

He was in an unfamiliar room with the pale cream walls, a door to the left, and a seat and a tray on the right. Ichigo tilted his head slightly and blinked through the blurry film over his eyes until he could make out the vague shape of Chad in the chair, asleep with his head tilted down and resting against his chest. He looked okay, perfectly fine even and it eased something tight in Ichigo’s chest as he glanced around the room.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let his focus drive inward until he could feel the worried press of Zangetsu’s reaitsu and the quiet reassurance of Ossan. His reaitsu was depleted but not enough that he wouldn’t be able to fight if it was necessary. Ichigo doubted it would be, he hadn’t seen any cameras or cuffs of any kind, the door probably wasn’t even locked. It was far more likely that Ichigo was in the Fourth division.

A knock on the door disturbed the lingering silence and Ichigo opened his eyes and shifted vaguely upwards on the gurney he was resting on. A moment later the door slid open with the familiar click and Ichigo stared at the Shinigami behind the door. She had long black hair tied in a braid in front of her chest, a Captain’s haori, and a kind enough face with a pleasant smile; there was also a vague terrifying aura of bloodlust that was easy to dismiss.

“Ah, Kurosaki-san you’re awake.”

“Unohana-taicho.”

Ichigo responded with a half-bow that made something in his chest twist with pain. He grimaced and mustered a pleasant smile for the Captain whose sharp eyes had already noticed and was walking closer to stand at the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling? Any pain?”

She questioned as she looked over a clipboard with a few sheets of paper stuck to it. Ichigo was tempted to shrug and say something minimal but knew better and did a quick self-assessment. Ichigo could tell his wounds were healed but the residual soreness in his body was likely more related to the continuous fighting. He looked up at the Captain who was smiling blankly down at him with an expression that was almost vacant.

“No, just sore.”

“As to be expected you overtaxed yourself quite a bit Kurosaki-san.”

There was a lot insinuation in that sentence and Ichigo let his eyes fall to the sheets covering his legs as he considered the Captain’s words. He had stopped the Sokyoku, fought Kuchiki-taicho, healed Renji, and then fought Aizen. It was maybe a lot for one person to handle.

“Did I go into shock?”

Ichigo questioned but felt as if he already knew the answer. Unohana-taicho finished marking something on her clipboard and glanced at Ichigo with a sharp nod before she returned her attention to the sheet and marked something else. Ichigo rubbed his fingers over the soft sheet unsure of how to progress or what to say, even what to ask, and feeling slightly awkward in the presence of a Captain.

“You are quite a talented healer Kurosaki-san. Who taught you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Thank you Unohana-taicho. I was taught by Tessai Tsubaki and my father.”

Ichigo replied and couldn’t help the slight blush that burned across his cheeks because Unohana-taicho, no matter the institution she worked for, had always been a childhood idol for Ichigo ever since Kisuke had mentioned her expertise in healing. Unohana-taicho smiled pleasantly and nodded as she tucked her clipboard against her side and rested her undivided attention on Ichigo, it was frankly terrifying.

“I would recommend bed rest for the rest of today to allow your body to replenish it’s reserves and tomorrow you may be permitted to leave the Fourth.”

The words were said in a pleasant tone of voice and with a small smile but behind it hid the familiar threat of a healer attempting to care for their patient; Ichigo had used the same aura before in a vain effort to keep Shinji from tearing his stitches. Ichigo nodded his head once and Unohana smiled satisfied by his response she curled her fingers into her sleeves and stated, “You are allowed visitors during visiting hours, please refrain from causing mayhem while in the Fourth Kurosaki-san.”

Ichigo smiled in thanks and tried to encapsulate how grateful he was for her care. The Captain nodded and turned walking silently across the floor, she paused at the door and added, “Oh, when you are healed feel free to visit the Fourth any time Kurosaki-san we could always use a healer of your talent. “

Then the Captain was gone and the door slid shut with a click. Ichigo tried not to scream internally but it didn’t really work out, Unohana had asked him to visit the Fourth which was kind of crazy and Ashido would never believe him, and Ichigo couldn’t really wrap his mind around it either. Chad shifted in the uncomfortable chair, the kind that all medical places had, and his head dipped for a moment before he straightened and opening his eyes.

Chad blinked once slow and heavy, the gold coin on his chest bright against the darkness of his skin, as his eyes slid over to Ichigo and an easy smile crossed his friend’s lips. In one smooth motion, Chad was on his feet and beside the gurney, his presence a solid warmth that settled something in Ichigo’s chest about being in this strange place, with strange people, and strange laws.

“Is everyone okay?”

Ichigo questioned recalling vaguely that none of them had been at the hill, which Ichigo could only be thankful for considering what Aizen could do. Chad nodded and settled silently on the edge of the bed staring past Ichigo’s head at the wall behind him for a moment before his eyes connected with Ichigo’s and he understood. They were all safe but they weren’t quite in the clear yet, it was better to be cautious.

The door slid open with a loud click shattering the peaceful silence of the room as Chad nodded once and returned to his seat. Orihime was the first to enter the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her normal clothing with a smile that seemed to brighten the room all on its own. Tatsuki followed behind Orihime with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her lips that was trying hard to hide a smile. Uryū followed last and slid the door shut with a roll of his eyes as he stalked over to lean against a wall.

“Ichigo they told us you were awake! We were all so worried because you were like bam! and then you were fighting all these captains and saving Rukia and there were explosions! Oh, and there was a betrayal plot like a tv show!”

Orihime said in a rush that left no space for breathing as her hands flapped in the air and she beamed at Ichigo with all the force of the sun. Ichigo nodded, the only appropriate response to Orihime’s energy and watched as Tatsuki settled a hand on Orihime’s shoulder and guided her to a chair.

“How are you feeling idiot?”

Tatsuki asked with a frown that couldn’t quite muffle the concern in her voice and the way her hands were clenched into fists as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ichigo shrugged and scratched at the back of his head before responding, “Sore I guess.”

“You should have called us; we could have helped Ichigo.”

Tatsuki stated staring at him with narrowed eyes, and suddenly Ichigo could feel the attention of the room like an iron rod in the forge glowing bright red and hot. Ichigo’s eyes dropped for a moment as he let his fingers trail over the sheets. The truth was always the best answer.

“I didn’t want you all to get hurt. I know you all are capable fighters, that you’re strong, and I would trust you have to my back any day. But Aizen is dangerous on a whole different level, and with all the other captains involved I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Tatsuki was still frowning but she settled slightly with a roll of her eyes against the wall, Orihime nodded with a pout as her lips quirked to one side and she stared at her hands. Chad was silent and Ichigo could feel the weight of the promise he had made, feel how he was letting Chad down, but he understood. Uryū was quiet for a long moment before he adjusted his glasses in one sharp movement and added, “I suppose we could expect little else from you Kurosaki.”

“You were all fine though?”

Ichigo asked staring at them and searching for visible wounds but finding nothing, it helped Ichigo’s conscious. Uryū nodded, but there was something to his expression that suggested more, a story that he wasn’t quite ready to tell as he responded, “Yes, we completed our missions and returned to the training area until Yoruichi came to meet us and informed us of what happened.”

He nodded and listened to the quiet hum of Zangetsu’s presence at the back of his mind as he stared at his friends. They all looked a bit older in some indescribable way as if Soul Society had changed them all; it probably had.

“After you collapsed, according to Yoruichi, the Soutaicho pardoned the rest of us of the supposed crime of assassinating Aizen and instead let Yoruichi tell him our true mission, which was to save Rukia. We were pardoned and have been granted access to Soul Society until we can return to the mortal world.”

Uryū informed with a bored tone already reading Ichigo’s mind and the questions at the front of it. Ichigo nodded and part of him questioned why the Soutaicho was being lenient when he had heard enough about Soul Society’s mercy but the rest of him was just grateful.

“Hey, Kurosaki?”

Uryū said quietly as Orihime and Tatsuki traded words quietly and Chad rested with his eyes closed. Ichigo tilted his head and looked at his cousin, at the way they looked so different, at the twist of emotions hiding behind his eyes telling a story that couldn’t be spoken aloud yet and nodded.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t.”

Another knock on the door broke the weird almost tender moment and Ichigo almost wished Unohana-taicho hadn’t permitted visitors, he still felt sore and tired beyond that. Like he could sink right through the gurney and into the floor. The door slid open and Ichigo’s chest followed through on the previous course of action and dropped out of his chest because there was Rukia, Rukia with a tentative smile who was alive and standing tall.

She entered the room quietly and before Ichigo could say anything, still floundering that she was there, alive and safe, Tatsuki stood up, an iron grip on Orihime’s wrist and announced, “I forget, Yoruichi wanted us to meet her right now. We’ll be back later Ichigo.”

Before Ichigo could protest or even respond Tatsuki was pulling Orihime out the door with Chad and Uryū following behind. Rukia laughed, quiet and bubbly as she padded over and plopped onto the end of the gurney staring at the closed door with an amused smile as she commented, “They’re not very subtle huh?”

“Nope.”

Ichigo responded with a grin and then the tentative smile was there once more, thick with unsaid words between them. Ichigo peered at Rukia and blinked once at the blurry image of Sode No Shirayuki before the spirit solidified, pale and almost blending into the walls she smiled kindly at Ichigo with warm eyes.

“Ichigo,” Rukia began and hesitated as Ichigo’s eyes landed on hers and he waited unsure of what to say that hadn’t already been said at the execution stand she continued, “I- Thank you for rescuing me Ichigo. Even if it is was an incredibly stupid thing to do… thank you.”

“I made a promise Rukia, I don’t break my promises. And there was no way in hell I was going to let them execute you.”

Ichigo responded staring into the almost-lilac but more sky blue of Rukia’s eyes as her expression twitched from a frown to something softer, familiar even from nights curled together on the couch criticizing crap tv, or as she watched him help Yuzu cook, or as they all ate lunch on the rooftop.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

She said quietly like the words couldn’t be spoken too loudly. Ichigo smiled and responded, “Me too, I’m glad we’re okay.”

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to wrap up everything even if the first scene took forever to write. Also, a bit of clarification for that scene, Ichigo isn’t too aware of his surroundings in the last bit of it due to shock and blood lust, he’s kind of being a bit of an idiot but it’s okay because it all works out. After this chapter, there are only two more chapters for this part just so everyone knows. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with the second last chapter in this part. This one focuses more on wrapping up the plotlines of everything that’s happened so far. Thank you to everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter read on an enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

Ichigo waited in silence outside of the large wooden doors in the long hallway outside of the Soutaicho’s office. It was quiet, the kind of oppressive quiet one might find in a library or a church and only distantly could he hear the sound of footsteps and the general hum of a city at work. It was a sort of nerve-wracking inducing silence, Ichigo had received the request to meet with the Soutaicho and had been led here by the lieutenant before he too disappeared.

He felt, more so than ever, as if he was in a strange place with haphazard directions that left much to be desired. Was he supposed to go in himself? Was he supposed to wait outside? Was he even at the right room? It swirled inside Ichigo a little pit of anxiety lodged in the back of his throat as he stared at the carved wood grains in front of him; they were lovely carvings too.

Ichigo’s head slid from side to side as his fingers idly toyed with the frayed edge of the shihakusho he had been given to wear, it was loose in the chest and a bit too long in the leg but it fit well enough. He almost desperately wished for a Shinigami to pass by and ask if he needed assistance because Ichigo wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was terrified of the idea of just walking into the Soutaicho’s office or of waiting endlessly.

The doors in front of Ichigo creaked and with a lumbering motion began to swing slowly open. Ichigo stared for a long moment before he hastily stepped back and waited for the doors to finish opening, staring behind the thick wood at the office beyond. As the doors finished opening with a resounding clang, the kind one might presume to spell out one’s final hour, Ichigo entered the Soutaicho’s office.

It was a large airy room, but thick with age, polished wood in warm tones made up most of the furniture, heavy curtains draped on either side of the many windows, bookshelves with an assortment of tomes piled alongside the walls with the odd trophy or token stuck on the shelves. The room had a timeless feel like something out of a museum, all preserved in gold with dust motes floating dazedly through the air.

Ichigo’s eyes swept around the large room as he paused in front of the doors before his gaze dropped to one end of the room where a large desk filled the space bombarded by towers of paperwork that appeared to happily resist the laws of gravity. Behind the desk, Ichigo could see the Soutaicho. It was strange, Ichigo had heard so much about the man, from Kisuke, the Vizard, Yoruichi, even Ashido had something to say about this man who had led the Gotei 13 for centuries. There was a sense of legend and myth about the man like one might find about a hero from history and yet this man had lived for centuries and was still alive; it was a strange idea to grasp when compared with the normal human life span.

The steady scratch of the Soutaicho filling out paperwork filled the silence for a long moment as Ichigo stood unsure with his hands clasped behind his back. He still had no idea as to why the Soutaicho wished to meet with him. He could probably think of a hundred minutely plausible reasons but it did little to ease the tight knot his chest had worked itself into. The sound of papers shuffling halted and the Soutaicho glanced up from his desk to stare at Ichigo.

“Come take a seat Kurosaki-san.”

The Soutaicho stated in a voice like the scrape of rock against one another, it was one used to commanding and Ichigo hastily motioned a half bow and walked across the large room towards the chair the Soutaicho had indicated. His feet echoed on the floor and if he looked down, he could almost see his reflection in the pale stone that made up the floor. It was a strange reflection, almost a stranger’s with the dark bags under his eyes, the bandages peeking out from under his collar, and the mess of his hair; he looked older.

Ichigo settled in the seat, which was for the most part uncomfortable but was tolerable, and waited. Seated in front of the Soutaicho’s desk Ichigo could see the towering mass of papers tilt haphazardly in one direction before stilling once more. It was hardly surprising how much paperwork was generated by a military organization. Up close the Soutaicho was as intimidating as from a distance, the man had thick brows, much like a caterpillar, a long beard, and heavy-set eyes that radiated an intense heat all on their own.

He waited in silence as the Soutaicho filled out sheets of paperwork, staring at the odd trinkets on the man’s desk as a way to soothe the unease running rampant through his senses even as he logically knew he was safe; maybe safe wasn’t the best word. Instead, he listened to the babble of Zangetsu’s words as he complained about not getting to fight Aizen properly and to show him their Shikai. Ichigo knew that tactically it was probably for the best the man hadn’t seen Ichigo’s Shikai.

Ichigo blinked and watched as a pale almost translucent shadow flickered into existence behind the Soutaicho, it was tall like a giant with nebulas for eyes and plates of armour as fire coalesced across the spirit’s body. The spirit was faint but its presence alone was heavy as it stared across the desk at Ichigo.

“You and your friends have done Soul Society a great service in aiding in the reveal of the traitors.”

The Soutaicho began continuing to fill out a sheet with a blank expression that bordered on irritation (which Ichigo knew whole heatedly was rather forcefully centred on the paperwork). Ichigo startled slightly at the old man’s voice before he rolled his shoulders back and responded, “We really just wanted to save Rukia. I made a promise I would protect her.”

The old man’s eyes flickered up from his paperwork to stare at Ichigo with a pensive expression and Ichigo could almost picture the man stroking his long beard. Instead, the Soutaicho set down his pen and steepled his fingers in front of him on the desk.

“Regardless it was an honourable mission and you have done Soul Society a great service, because of this the damage caused by your infiltration of the Gotei 13 will be largely forgotten. Indeed, it will serve as a future reference for our safety procedures and security.”

“Thank you.”

Ichigo replied demurely, a part of him honestly thankful, the Soutaicho could have chosen a far less lenient option but the rest of him still stuck on the fact that he was in the Soutaicho’s office. The old man nodded and before he could speak again a small side door slid open with a click and the lieutenant, Chōjirō something entered carrying a tray with a teapot and mugs. The man set the tray down and bowed once to the Soutaicho before departing quietly. With a practised ease, the Soutaicho poured the tea into the two cups, perfuming the air with the scent of jasmine and spirals of steam. Ichigo took the proffered cup and with a careful breath to cool the liquid took a sip.

The tea curled warmth throughout his chest helping to ease the tension that had bunched itself there as he bowed his head in thanks and waited for the Soutaicho to continue knowing somehow that the meeting was far from finished. The Soutaicho set his own cup down after a long moment and turned to stare through a nearby window, through the glass Ichigo could see the broad expanse of Soul Society stretching out before him.

“I have led the Gotei 13 for many years, more than a millennium.”

The Soutaicho stated and the words were heavy with an exhaustion that seemed timeless in of itself; Ichigo supposed retirement wasn’t really an option. The Soutaicho sighed softly, barely audible, and the man’s spirit tilted their head to stare in concern at their wielder.

“Soul Society will need to change.”

The old man stated and took a slow sip of his tea. Ichigo mimicked the motion and wondered what the old man meant. It was true that Soul Society needed to change but Ichigo wondered if it was the change he was thinking of and not just change to prepare for war.

The Soutaicho's eyes fell away from the window and the early morning sky to stare at Ichigo as he stated, “We have lost three captains and will need to replace them.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened because that was obvious, but he was unsure if the Soutaicho was suggesting what Ichigo really hoped he wasn’t suggesting. A grin crinkled the corners of the old man’s eyes highlighting previously invisible laugh lines as the man added, “I was not suggesting you for captaincy Kurosaki-san do not worry. I was merely searching for your opinion on the matter.”

Ichigo grinned shakily and nodded exhaling in relief as he dismissed the thought of how to tell the Soutaicho he was still in high school and how he was honoured truly. Instead, Ichigo considered the Soutaicho's request. There was the possibility of promoting current lieutenants to the position, but likely most of them were not ready, or would not fit the division needing a Captain; it would almost be like the Vizard all over again. The Soutaicho could also outsource and look for past candidates who were no longer involved with the Gotei 13. Ichigo supposed he could mention the Vizard as well.

“As I understand you have three choices. Promoting lieutenants, outsourcing to former candidates or members of the Gotei 13, or reinstating the captains who were exiled a century ago.”

“The ones who were hollowfied?”

The Soutaicho questioned with a raised brow, his eyes dark and brimming with a warning all of its own that Ichigo should tread carefully. Ichigo nodded and with a careful breath and Ossan’s reassurance replied, “Yes, they were not hollowfied by Kisuke Urahara as the Central 46 was led to believe, but by Aizen who was conducting experiments.”

“Is there proof? And explain, if you will, how hollowfication has affected the former members of the Gotei 13.”

Ichigo raised a brow at the question and carefully considered how to phrase his response in a manner that would be respectful of the Vizard and not reveal anything that should be kept secret. Zangetsu’s suggestion rang loud in his ear and Ichigo easily ignored it in favour of replying, “Yes. The hollowfication has allowed them to manifest hollow powers such as Cero and Sonido while also increasing overall power.”

“And you know this because you have interacted with them in the living world?”

“Yes, and with all due respect sir, the captains who were hollowfied are in complete control of their powers and would be a valuable asset to Soul Society if reinstated. However, a formal apology would likely be required for them to consider the offer.”

The Soutaicho stared at Ichigo for a long moment over steepled hands before he leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his forehead; he looked his age suddenly. The old man took a drink of tea as a heavy silence lingered in the office; it wasn’t foreboding but rather more of the thoughtful type.

“You were trained by Urahara weren’t you Kurosaki-san.”

“Yes.”

“You talk like the man and raise a very convincing argument. Tell me, you are young and distanced from Soul Society, if you were to suggest changes to Soul Society what would they be?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened at the question, it suddenly felt like a sort of Spanish Inquisition or an interview, because Ichigo was young and he hadn’t expected the Soutaicho to ask him about what changes he thought Soul Society needed to make. The whole point was that Ichigo was young and adults too often refused to even consider what young people had to say. Then there was the matter of trying to compile suggestions for how to improve Soul Society. There was a lot. They were all necessary in the face of the coming war Aizen would surely institute.

“I think the hierarchy of the Gotei 13 needs to change. Having only one lieutenant puts too much pressure on the lieutenant and limit opportunities for growth within the division. I understand there are seated positions but adding another lieutenant will aid in the power balance. I think hiring secretaries, people who are specially trained in filling out paperwork and handling scheduling and other business stuff would be a good idea, it would take some of the weight off of the captains.

“I know some of the divisions have specializations, but if more could focus on specialisations such as long distance, kido, or even elemental zanpaktou that way divisions could be better divided based on priority in battle. Fortification and increased patrols for Rungokai would probably aid in recruitment and a general improvement of communication between the citizens and the Gotei 13. Technology will only be an aid, perhaps not from Kurotsuchi-taicho, but even investing in concepts the mortal world has progressed in such as transit, medical, food distribution, communication would help. Aizen knows Soul Society is stagnant if you can prove you’re not you may gain the upper hand.”

Ichigo finished glancing at his hands. He felt certain that his suggestions would help improve Soul Society, but not certain the Soutaicho would be willing to accept them. Cautiously, Ichigo glanced up at the Soutaicho who was staring out of the window with a pensive expression.

“I am old, it is almost time for the new guard to rule. Perhaps after Aizen, I will retire.”

The Soutaicho said and the words were quiet, more for the old man than for Ichigo to hear. He turned to face Ichigo and with dark eyes and a hint of a smile behind his frown stated, “Thank you for your input and time Kurosaki-san. I have little doubt that in the coming war we will be on the same field once more.”

Ichigo nodded and tried to hide how the thought of war terrified him, and the thought that the Soutaicho was right was even more terrifying. Ichigo knew that as long as Aizen and his war existed that his friends and family wouldn’t be safe. That Ichigo had been inducted into the war before he had a choice.

“Thank you.”

Ichigo replied quietly and the Soutaicho nodded in return a clear dismissal that the meeting was over. Ichigo carefully slipped out of the chair and walked silently across the stone floor towards the door. Part of him was doubtful that their meeting would make a change but the rest of him was hopeful. Soul Society needed to change because Aizen would take ruthless advantage of stagnation and if Soul Society were to fall so too would the mortal world.

X

Ichigo’s head whipped around as he darted through the streets in a burst of shunpo that would probably make Unohana angry that he was disobeying her instructions; you know, no strenuous activity for a week or so. But Ichigo couldn’t muster the extra fear for Unohana’s future wrath as he skidded past a side street and glanced over his shoulder. In the distance, he could hear the tinkle of bells and the coarse laughter of a certain relentless Captain.

It wasn’t fair. Ichigo was finally free from the Fourth and yet Kenpachi was also free, and apparently out for blood. Ichigo questioned his life and darted down another side street fervently praying that the Eleventh division Captain wouldn’t follow him. Ichigo was at least partially thankful he had received a warning from the lieutenant, the little girl with pink hair who had appeared outside of the First division with a wide bubbly smile and an announcement that ‘Ken-chan’ wanted to play.

And by play, she meant brutally attempt to murder Ichigo and then leave his corpse out to dry. It wasn’t fair. Ichigo fought the Captain once, healed him, and then the man attempts to track him down and fight him again. Karma had nothing to do with the fairness of that situation.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind the alleyway Ichigo was darting through, the walls passing in a blur of dingy white, and Ichigo cursed under his breath and pushed a bit harder even if his legs complained at the motion. Laughter rang out, loud and jarring behind Ichigo and his heart skipped a beat in his chest as he cut blindly through the streets and into the main street where a few Shinigami were casually strolling but quickly scattered at the impending force of the Eleventh division Captain.

Ichigo’s eyes swept near blindly from side to side searching for somewhere to hide where the Captain wouldn’t be able to find him. There was a bar, already bustling loud in the early afternoon, which wasn’t an option, a restaurant which Ichigo wanted to enter solely for the purpose of food but couldn’t muster the will to disturb the other patrons. Moving swiftly over the paved stones Ichigo darted down another street and spotted the doors to one of the divisions, he didn’t particularly care which only that it wasn’t the Eleventh and darted inside, closing the door with a careful click.

He leaned against the wall beside the door and waited with bated breath, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to squish down the terror bundling itself into his chest. It was honestly a bit horrifying even if Ichigo knew he could fight the Captain and win, there was something about being so relentlessly chased that felt like a horror movie, like the end result couldn’t be anything but bad and maybe a bit gory.

The sound of the Captain’s heavy footsteps plodded past the door and Ichigo heard the heavy rustle of the man’s sword as he paused outside the Sixth division. Ichigo held his breath and drew in his reaitsu as close as possible to his body waiting as his hand drifted closer to Zangetsu’s hilt.

“He’s pretty good at playing hide and seek huh Ken-chan?”

The lieutenant, Yachiru, stated and Ichigo could picture her sitting on the Captain’s shoulder staring about with a confused expression. Kenpachi laughed, the rough sound like the tearing of paper and his footsteps picked up again as he replied to his lieutenant, “I’ll find him eventually though,” and left. All the air trapped in Ichigo’s lungs escaped in a rush as he slumped against the wall and focused on the intense (and somewhat temporary) relief that the Captain hadn’t found him.

“Kurosaki.”

A voice like the glaciers of the ice age itself called out, sharp and short like the words were pulled unwilling from the recipient’s vocal cords. Ichigo paused and opened his eyes straightening slightly as he was greeted with the icy grey eyes of the Captain of the Sixth division, Rukia’s brother.

Ichigo mimicked a quick bow that failed to hide the new shake in his hands as he wondered if this Captain would attempt to kill him and with a small frown stated, “I’m sorry for intruding Kuchiki-taicho, Kenpachi-taicho was chasing me.”

Kuchiki-taicho’s face twitched ever so slightly, and Ichigo knew without a doubt that the man was laughing at his misfortune. Instead, Kuchiki-taicho nodded once and a silence that was thick and heavy with one-sided awkwardness filled the entryway. Ichigo almost prayed that someone would try to enter the division if only to end the silence.

“Thank you for your effort to save Rukia.”

Kuchiki-san said quietly and with an utterly blank expression that failed to hide the stiff front of the words. Ichigo knew the man was likely only saying them because his honour dictated it or something but Ichigo couldn’t find the measure to care. Not yet. Maybe once the Captain showed he did genuinely care for Rukia beyond being a blank canvas would Ichigo care. He knew Kuchiki-taicho had attempted to save Rukia from Aizen and Ichigo was happy about that, but it wasn’t enough.

“I made a promise.”

Ichigo replied with a short bow and as little emotion as he could possibly muster trying to hint at about five different things but namely how Ichigo didn’t do it for Kuchiki-taicho. The Captain’s zanpaktou spirit drifted into existence and bowed once, deep and from the waist to Ichigo and through the mask, Ichigo received a general sense of thanks far more heartfelt than anything the Captain could muster. The spirit disappeared and Kuchiki-taicho stared at Ichigo for one long moment before with a dismissing nod he turned and drifted down the hallway, the long fall of his black hair and the ornamentation in his hair catching the golden light of the sun shining through the windows. Still a douche.

“Ichigo!”

A familiar voice called out and Ichigo turned with a half smile already on his lips as he spotted Renji walking down the hallway. His spirit padded beside him, and he had a smile on his features even with the obvious bags beneath his eyes. Ichigo mimed a small wave at his friend and waited until Renji was close to properly grin at him. Before Ichigo could say anything, Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a tight hug.

Ichigo blinked in surprise and stiffened for a moment before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Renji, revealing in the warmth of his friend and the comforting feeling of the hug. Renji pulled back a moment later and his smile was soft and his eyes were crinkled at the corners as he said, “Thanks Ichigo, honestly, you really saved Rukia.”

He grinned back and promptly replied, “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Renji’s grin brightened and his zanpaktou spirit curled their snake tail around Ichigo’s leg in a fond motion. Renji slipped an arm around Ichigo’s shoulder and gently tugged him down the hallway as he stated, “I know. You kept your promise. Come on, you can see the training yard for the Sixth.”

“Are you sure? What about Kuchiki-taicho? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Ichigo responded letting Renji tug him down the hallway as he glanced at the offices and barracks they passed, it was a lot neater than the Thirteenth division. Renji shook his head, the movement throwing the red spikes of his hair around, as he grinned a Hollywood grin and replied, “Nah don’t worry about it. Kuchiki-taicho kind of feels like he owes you a life debt now so I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Just don’t tell him I said that and don’t cause mass destruction and you’ll be good.”

He nodded, not really sure if he actually believed Renji, but was happy enough to follow along. Renji paused outside one door and unslinging his arm from around Ichigo’s shoulder he slid the door open. It opened onto a shaded veranda and a dusty yard where a few Shinigami milled about with training zanpaktou and the sun turned everything hazy and gold like a distant memory. Renji pulled Ichigo outside and casually leaned against a wall as he announced, “This is where we do a lot of the training, I oversee most of it usually.”

Ichigo nodded, he could picture Renji standing in front of a group of Shinigami watching them repeat a similar motion over and over again or presiding over spars. It was kind of weird to picture that Renji was a lieutenant because he was so down to earth and easy to relate to. Ichigo hadn’t really had the chance to meet the other lieutenants and captains yet but Rukia had promised to introduce him with a glint in her eye that meant refusal wasn’t really an option.

He glanced over at Renji who was staring at Ichigo with bright eyes and casually running his fingers over the pommel of his zanpaktou as he stated, “You know, when Unohana releases you from bed rest we should spar, test out our Shikai. And you can’t act like you don’t have one, I saw yours.”

Ichigo thought about it. Part of him was tired of fighting, he liked the adrenaline, liked the feel of pitting yourself against a competitor who was stronger and seeing how far you could go, how many limits you could push. But the threat of death hanging over your head kind of dimmed that excitement. Also, he wasn’t quite sure when Renji had seen his Shikai unless it had been when they were training?

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“What’s this I hear about a spar?”

A familiar voice asked, and maybe Ichigo knew too many familiar voices, as the door slid open and two Shinigami stepped onto the veranda. It was the two Shinigami he had fought when they first invaded the Gotei 13, Ikkaku and Yumichika right? Ossan hummed an affirmation far better at names than Ichigo.

Renji grinned, toothy like a shark, at Ikkaku and stated casually, “I was just speaking about sparing with Ichigo here, but the Eleventh isn’t invited.”

“Funny because our Captain is looking for the infamous Kurosaki-san.”

Yumichika replied with a smile like broken glass as he adjusted the fall of his shihakusho. Ichigo blanched and resolutely looked in the opposite direction and searched with his reaitsu for the errant Captain of the Eleventh, who was thankfully still errant.

“Nah I’ve already claimed him.”

“Yeah, but you were a member of the Eleventh first so technically you claimed him for us.”

Ikkaku replied with a devilish grin as his hand rested on the hilt of his zanpaktou in challenge. Ichigo blinked suddenly turned into the conversation and with a roll of his eyes stated, “No one’s claiming anyone. And you were a member of the Eleventh Renji?”

“Yeah, a while ago before I transferred to the Sixth.”

“It explains a lot.”

Ichigo replied bluntly and watched with amusement as Renji squawked and turned to Ichigo with a hurt expression. Yumichika nodded his head sagely and Ikkaku grinned and turned to face Ichigo with a frown as he said, “That fight was totally cheap by the way and I demand a rematch.”

The words were said jokingly but Ichigo could hear something sharp and serious behind them, something related to honour or the like. So, he nodded and grinned bright and determined even as inside he wondered why he was signing himself up for spars right and left.

“And you have to use your Shikai, dual blades are quite rare.”

Yumichika added pleasantly to the fervent nods of both Renji and Ikkaku. Ichigo blinked at the two of them and tilted his head as he asked, “Really?”

“Yeah only, Ukitake-taicho, Kyroraku-taicho, and lieutenant Hisagi have dual bladed zanpaktou.”

Renji replied in what Ichigo was beginning to call his teacher voice. It was an interesting fact, Ichigo had never considered the possibility that his dual blade was unique, it just made sense for how his powers worked. But it was true that no one else in the mortal world had dual blades. Ichigo shrugged and Ikkaku shared a look with Renji and Yumichika that managed to convey a sense of nostalgic reminiscence of their own youth.

Ichigo felt almost excluded, he wasn’t part of this society as much as he could blend in, but it didn’t really bother him. Renji turned to look at Ichigo and his eyes softened, with a grin he slung his arm over his shoulder and stated, “We’ll save that spar for another day, Ichigo is still on ordered bedrest from Unohana-taicho,” they all took a moment to shudder and Renji continued, “But for now I’m going to steer him back to the Fourth.”

“We’ll keep Kenpachi-taicho distracted for a little bit.”

Yumichika replied with a smile, a tilt of his head, and a jostle of Ikkaku’s arm. The bald Shinigami nodded even though he was pouting and staring at Ichigo with an almost pleading expression. Find someone else to spar with please Ichigo silently begged.

“We good?”

Ichigo said instead with a smile that Orihime had once described as charming and Tatsuki had grudgingly agreed was. Yumichika nodded and Ikkaku grinned as he replied, “As long as we have that spar sure.”

He grinned and let Renji drag him towards the door and inside the cool hallway, pausing only to hear Yumichika call out, “Make sure to keep Kurosaki-kun out of Kurotsuchi-taicho’s hands!”

“I will!”

Renji called back with a serious expression, Ichigo wasn’t going to question it. Renji glanced down and must have noticed Ichigo’s concerned expression as he smiled, warm and friendly, and said, “Come on let’s get you back to your friends before Rukia can nag me for potentially endangering your life.”

“She likes to do that huh?”

“Yes.”

Renji replied shortly and Ichigo muffled a laugh as they exited the Sixth division and stepped into the bright sunlight of the street. Maybe Soul Society was far different from the mortal world, behind in technology and a whole slew of things, but on the basic level, the Shinigami were still people. Ichigo was okay with the idea of fighting beside them, but maybe not the idea of the future fight.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This chapter was more of a filler, wrapping up some loose plot threads and adding some resolution. After this, there’s one more chapter to wrap up everything else. Also, just a short reminder that Ichigo is fifteen and the Gotei 13 are totally already putting too much pressure on this kid, but hey it’s alright he’s really mature. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with the final chapter in this part! I’d like to thank you all so much for sticking by this fic, for reviewing/commenting and supporting this fic. I also have to apologize for not posting last week, I was very busy, but we are here now. This chapter ties up the last of the plot and sets up the next part. Read on and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

X

The air in the kitchen was warm and the kitchen counter was digging into Ichigo’s hip where he was leaning against it but he couldn’t quite find the will to move as he watched Ganju stir something in a bowl with a smile. It wasn’t a broad smile, something small almost secretive and reminded Ichigo something fond of Yuzu in the kitchen rolling her eyes at him over her shoulder because obviously, she didn’t need his help anymore thank you very much. Ganju was talking, a hum that Ichigo was vaguely paying attention to, everything that had happened while he was in the Gotei 13 and how he had met Hanatarō, who was very nice.

Something in Ichigo’s chest for the first time in a couple of weeks loosened and fell away leaving in it’s place the kind of warmth from a hot drink or sitting out in the sun on the eve of summer. In the distance he could hear the sound of talking and laughter, Kūkaku’s bright laugh, Yoruichi’s low voice, the sound of Orihime talking to someone, probably Tatsuki or Chad, maybe Uryū if they were discussing sewing; Orihime had been firmly bared from the kitchen.

It was nice. Kūkaku had been the one to propose the dinner, calling it a family dinner even if Ichigo was the only one actually related to her and Ganju. She had rolled her eyes at the response and suddenly solemn had stated, “Family is more than blood.”

Ichigo knew that.

He ran a hand through his hair and idly observed the clean kitchen, it was rustic like something out of a period piece but fully functional nonetheless. Ichigo had escaped into the kitchen at the first opportunity happy to leave Kūkaku and Yoruichi to their boisterous reunion and to escape the somewhat stifling sensation of the room; it reminded him a bit too much of the testimony he had to give in the Captain’s hall earlier in the day which had been vaguely terrifying. A line of powerful people staring at you with barely hidden disdain or interest, or in some cases bloodlust did that but Ichigo had mostly survived and Benihime would probably rate his performance as satisfactory.

“Ichigo?”

Ganju called staring at him with a tilt of his head and sharp grey eyes, Ichigo cracked a smiled and made a curious hum. His cousin hefted a spoon filled with something that looked vaguely like rice but Ichigo wasn’t too sure.

“Mind having a taste?”

“No problem Ganju. Yuzu always asks me to taste test.”

Ichigo replied and took the proffered spoon savouring the sharp burst of spices on his tongue and the texture of the rice, it was nice not too much but could probably cook for another minute or so. He said as much to Ganju who nodded with a smile and as he stirred a pot he asked, “Yuzu is your sister right?”

“Yeah, her and Karin are twins. You would like Yuzu she loves to cook, has a whole book of recipes from our mom and some of her own. I think Kūkaku would like Karin a lot, they’re very similar.”

Ganju raised a brow at Ichigo’s words but he was smiling as he nodded and Ichigo folded his arms across his chest and shifted against the sharp ledge of the counter. Silence drifted through the kitchen for a moment and Ichigo peered out the small circular window above the stove, outside it was dark, a deep blue like the drape of a blanket but he could see the sharp silhouettes of greenery and a pond in the stretch of land that made up the backyard.

“Do you think we’ll get to meet them? You know before…”

Ganju questioned tentatively staring determinedly at the chopping board where he was slicing some vegetables into even stalks with a precise hand. Ichigo considered the question for a long moment before he nodded, realised Ganju probably couldn’t see him and replied, “Yeah. I don’t think that’ll happen till everything settles down with Aizen but I’m sure they would love to meet you guys. For the longest time, it’s just been us and Uryū’s family.”

“You’re related to Uryū?”

Ganju questioned turning to Ichigo with a smile that creased the corners of his eyes, Ganju liked to smile Ichigo noticed. With a nod, Ichigo uncrossed his arms and let his eyes flicker towards the living room where he could hear Uryū replying in a fluster to something Yoruichi had said.

“On our mother’s side. He’s our cousin.”

Ganju nodded and turned back to the bubbling pot and lifted up the lid his brow pinching before he reached over and grabbed a spoon. He stuck it into the pot with a splash of water and began a gentle stirring motion as he hummed under his breath. Ichigo turned to go back into the living room before Kūkaku dragged him there when a sharp knocking sound filled the kitchen. Ichigo glanced to the living room where everyone was still laughing and to Ganju who had cocked his head and said, “That’s the door.”

“I’ll get it.”

Ichigo replied and Ganju nodded absentmindedly as Ichigo turned in the opposite direction and brushed carefully past Ganju. Ichigo entered the main hall after getting lost for precisely one minute and with a shrug padded forward a vague guess of who was behind the door as he pulled it open.

Rukia stood on the other side of the door one hand still poised in the air to knock. Her reaitsu was a familiar burst of cool air, like the first shivers of fall across his skin and if Ichigo squinted he could see Sode No Shirayuki hovering to the side staring at the grass frosting beneath her feet with a bemused smile. Rukia was wearing a kimono, it was pale blue with the stitching of koi fish along the hem and looked rather comfortable on a Shinigami who looked very uncomfortable.

Ichigo grinned and before Rukia could protest he stepped forward and enfolded her into a tight hug. She stiffened for a moment, all tight lines in his arms before she relaxed into the hug and her arms tentatively reached up to wrap around Ichigo’s back. Rukia was cold, but she was always cold, so Ichigo couldn’t even find the thought to complain amidst the relief that he could still hug her, that she was here.

“Thanks for coming Rukia.”

Ichigo said quietly and pulled back slightly so that he could see her expression, her lips twitched and Ichigo could see the doubt on her features clear as day even as she nodded. It made sense after what she had told him about Kaien. Ichigo knew that she still felt guilt over the man’s death and that she hadn’t interacted with the Shiba family since it happened, afraid that they would be mad at her, that they would hate her. They wouldn’t. Kūkaku and Ganju weren’t like that. So maybe Ichigo had done some scheming and invited her to dinner and maybe he had totally known that they were going to have to talk it out. In conclusion, Ichigo was a great friend.

“Come on inside, I think Ganju’s almost done with dinner and everyone’s not quite as rowdy as before.”

“Ichigo.”

Rukia said his name hesitantly as if she was about to make an excuse about how she could only drop in and really, she needed to be going now. Ichigo raised a brow and waited, staring at Rukia in the dark blanket that seemed to wrap around them hiding the rest of the world away. Rukia looked up at Ichigo for a long moment and with a hesitant breath, she nodded a nervous frown pinching her lips as she pulled at the sleeves of her kimono.

Ichigo smiled warmly and stepped inside the Shiba home with Rukia. Carefully he shut the door and with a reassuring smile led her through the short hallway and into the living room. Silence hushed over the room for a single moment, one where Ichigo could feel Kūkaku’s eyes on them like a spotlight before Orihime bounced to her feet and hurried over to Rukia to gush over how nice her kimono was. Instantly, the weird stifled aura dissipated and the tense line of Rukia’s shoulders settled.

He scanned the room for a moment noticing Yoruichi seated beside Kūkaku on the love seat in the corner the two hunched over with a bottle of sake between them, Uryū was settled on the couch talking to Tatsuki who was listening and occasionally glancing over her shoulder at Rukia and Orihime who were chattering with each other as they slowly wandered towards the couch. In the distance Ichigo could hear something clang in the kitchen and as his eyes fell on the second couch his eyes connected with Chad, who tilted his head in greeting his skin warm and like bronze in the golden glow of the oil lamps.

Ichigo settled on the couch beside Chad and curled into his friend’s side and subsequently into the warmth Chad exuded like a car engine. Chad smiled a slight quirk of his lips and shifted so that Ichigo’s bony elbows weren’t digging into delicate internal organs.

“Thanks.”

Ichigo said quietly as his eyes lazily swept around the room observing as Orihime and Rukia settled on the couch beside Tatsuki and Uryū as they all started a conversation about home economics. Yoruichi and Kūkaku were still curled together hands entwined on the couch as their shoulders bumped occasionally. It was warm and in his own clothing, Ichigo felt like for a little while everything would be okay like the night would refuse to end stretching on into the golden hours of the morning.

Chad nodded and he brushed his hand gently against Ichigo’s own in acknowledgement and reassurance. Ichigo felt like he was home, even if he still missed everyone back in the mortal world desperately and wished they could be here. It was home enough

The door to the kitchen slid open suddenly and Ganju peeked his head out, the green of his bandana, which he refused to take off no matter what Kūkaku said, bright against the warm cream of the walls as he announced, “Dinner’s ready.”

Like a herd of animals, everyone’s heads swung towards Ganju and there was a tangible moment of raw hunger before Kūkaku sauntered gracefully to her feet and opened the doors to the dining room, a few servants carried steaming platters and set them on the dinner table before leaving to fetch yet another platter. Ganju had made a veritable feast.

Kūkaku sat first with Ganju at her right and Yoruichi at her left as the others filtered in, squishing beside each other with a smile and a shove of elbows, it felt like Christmas or Easter or any of those holiday movies where a family sat down together to dine. Ichigo settled beside Chad with Rukia on his left and stared at the spread before them with wide eyes, there was miso and ramen, tempura, curry, onigiri, katsudon and gyudon, udon and soba, and kushiyaki among other dishes. The air was perfumed with the savoury scent of meat, the sweet perfume of jasmine rice, and the scent of grilled vegetables

“Thank you all for coming. And thank you to Ganju for cooking this meal. Let’s eat!”

Kūkaku said with a wide grin, her eyes shining as they repeated the tidings of thanks and began to serve the food. For a moment in the light of the dining room, Ichigo could imagine how the Shiba clan had been before Aizen, a huge family unburdened by shame, proud and loud. It panged somewhere in his heart even as he smiled at Orihime’s lame joke and served himself a portion of udon.

For a few moments there was silence but for the sound of food being consumed as everyone, ravished as they were, ate and enjoyed the food. Eventually, chatter began to pick up and Ichigo interjected now and then on the discourse over which was better, alien or monster movies with the sound mind that monster movies were way better, and listened as Uryū argued that neither could compare to the true might of historical fiction movies. Tatsuki, of course, argued that martial arts were actually the best genre and Chad almost agreed with a tilt of his head until Rukia clueless asked who Godzilla was which sparked a new debate about which movies she absolutely needed to see.

Eventually, dinner wound to a close, the plates were cleared away by servants with nostalgic smiles, and Ganju with a shy smile brought out dessert in the form of Amanattō along with tea and coffee. Ichigo sipped at his tea and listened to the gentle hum of Zangetsu as Kūkaku talked to the girls about modern Japan and how it differed in its societal standard for women. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment just absorbing the warmth before Rukia nudged his side with her pointy elbow.

He glanced down at her and saw the warmth in her eyes as she whispered, “I’m glad I came.”

Ichigo nodded with a small smile and carefully stood up tucking his tea to his chest as he meandered over to the couch. Orihime and Tatsuki soon followed, Yoruichi was curled up in Orihime’s arms as the girls laughed about eating too much and Uryū carefully cleaned his glasses behind them. Kūkaku and Ganju not so subtly cornered Rukia and Chad silently slid the door to the dining room almost shut before settling beside Ichigo on the couch. 

With a sigh Ichigo let his head rest against Chad’s broad shoulder, tomorrow they would be going home, they would say goodbye to Rukia, they would return to school and to what constituted as normal life until Aizen or Soul Society made a move. And in the meantime, Ichigo would train, he would be prepared for what was to come, they couldn’t afford to lose to Aizen. Chad shifted and the warmth of his hand settled over Ichigo’s once before moving away; they were okay for now, they had time.

X

The walk through the Dangai seemed to drift between one moment and the next, like Ichigo blinked with the view of Rukia and everyone else who had gathered at one end, a flash of darkness behind his eyelids, and then in the next they were stumbling out of it into the dusty expanse of Kisuke’s underground training area. They hadn’t been rushed Ichigo knew that much, something about the cleaner being taken care of temporarily but the sensation of time slipping away lingered like sand in your clothes after a day at the beach.

Ichigo blinked the too bright artificial sunlight out of his eyes as he stepped out of the dangai and onto the smooth rock, following behind Yoruichi as she strutted forward tail pointing in the air. Ichigo stepped to the side and let his eyes sweep around the training area. Everything was the same, maybe a few areas had a couple more craters or were missing some rocks but everything was the same. Some strange part of Ichigo had been certain of change, it felt as if after everything that had happened that change, in Karakura, in the Shōten, in his life was inevitable. But everything was still the same.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Ichigo’s attention and he watched as the ladder to the shop appeared with a thud and Kisuke, in his familiar green haori clambered gracefully down similar to a monkey. Ichigo bit his lip feeling suddenly awkward as he glanced at his friends, Yoruichi was patiently perched at the head of their little group, but her tail was swaying back and forth with excitement as Kisuke drew closer. Orihime was for once almost silent, whispering quietly to Tatsuki and rubbing at her eyes every so often in a manner that reminded Ichigo of Yuzu. Uryū was frowning with his arms crossed over his chest but it couldn’t quite hide the relief in his reaitsu and the way his eyes were maybe misting over. Chad stood beside Ichigo silent and a beacon of warmth and support just as tired as everyone else; it was hard to sleep among your former enemies in a strange place.

“Ah you all are back a bit earlier than I was expecting but no worries. Come on upstairs and have some tea.”

Kisuke said with a clap of his hands as Yoruichi padded forward and wrapped around his leg, her tail curling with the motion. Ichigo grinned and couldn’t quite hide his exhaustion as he nodded his head, most of him just wanted to go home to his siblings and even his dad, curl up on his bed and not worry about homework or everything else he had missed. But he had also missed Kisuke, Tessai, the kids, and Benihime so Ichigo didn’t quite mind.

The other’s nodded and Kisuke grinned, whipping out his fan to wave it in front of his face as his eyes swept over their small group with a critical gaze and concern furrowing his brow. Benihime appeared behind her wielder in a small swirl of dust and smiled at Ichigo, it was a bloodthirsty smile all too vivid red and white but Ichigo knew that it in its own way meant Benihime was proud of him. Silently Kisuke turned and Yoruichi padded alongside him as they made their way to the ladder talking quietly to each other.

For a moment they stood there the five of them, the same way they had begun. Then Orihime ran forward with a laugh as Tatsuki called her name in annoyance and chased after her across the dusty plains. Uryū sighed and adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, light flaring as he followed them in a brisk pace. Ichigo glanced over to Chad in question, the taller teen nodded and it was enough as they walked towards the ladder together.

Ichigo was the last to climb towards the shop and already he could hear the buzz of laughter and conversation filling the space above him. He paused for a moment on the final rung staring out at the vast expanse of the training area his eyes drifting of their own accord to where the portal had opened up. It was over for now.

The shop was warm with the glow of the oil lamps Kisuke insisted on using for the aesthetic even if modern lights were certainly easier to use. Ichigo stepped quietly out of the spare room, which hid the stairway to the underground training area, and followed the sound of voices to the living room feeling a vague sense of déjà vu as he glanced out a small window into the early oranges and blues of sunset.

Kisuke was standing by the doorway to the living room with a knowing look, his hat was misplaced and his hair in the light looked like strands of pale wheat. Ichigo tossed his uncle a small smile and a narrow bow to Benihime who was hovering but pretending not to. As Ichigo straightened Kisuke’s arms wrapped around Ichigo in a tight grasp and Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms around his uncle leaning into the hug. A lot of it went unsaid but Ichigo got the general gist of what Kisuke was trying to say; the man was excellent at using his words but when it came to his own emotions, they often failed him.

A moment later Kisuke stepped back and a few of the lines on his face had eased as he carefully patted Ichigo’s shoulder and said, “We need to talk later Ichigo, but for now come say hi to everyone.”

“Everyone?”

Ichigo questioned at the wide grin and Kisuke’s wink as the man shoved him into the living room. By everyone, Kisuke meant damn near everyone. The vizard were scattered about the room, Shinji and Hiyori arguing in one corner, Lisa talking to Orihime and Tatsuki on the couch, Uryū, Rose, Love and Chad were seated on another couch a conversation about both music and fashion filling the air. Hachi was sitting next to Tessai at a small table the two hunched over with a stack of paper between them. Yoruichi was happily curled around a bottle of sake with a conveniently empty spot beside her. Ashido was also there trading idle conversation with Yoruichi.

Somewhere in Ichigo’s chest, right around his heart flooded with warmth it was like spending a night laughing so hard that your chest ached in the best way. Kisuke grinned at Ichigo and while no one noticed their entrance padded over to Yoruichi to curl against her and steal the sake bottle. Ichigo paused at the threshold unsure who to talk to or where exactly to go.

“Oy Ichigo!”

Shinji called out across the room. A silence fell, well it was almost a silence, music still played softly in the background and the Shōten was never really silent, but regardless. Everyone looked up and Ichigo had the instinctual understanding that he would have to go and talk to everyone like a family reunion of sorts, except far more pleasant.

Shinji appeared in a burst of gold hair and sharp lines leaving Hiyori in the corner glaring at everything that moved, he slung an arm around Ichigo’s shoulder and dug his knuckled into Ichigo’s skull with a familiar grin. Ichigo squirmed out from under Shinji’s grasp and inclined his head in greeting waiting for Shinji to speak first.

“First of all, praise is deserved for fighting my idiot former lieutenant Ichi, so good job and all that. But more importantly, the other day I happened to receive an interesting message. And I mean interesting in that Kisuke gave it to me from Soul Society. Do you know what that letter said Ichigo?”

Shinji questioned as he casually guided Ichigo towards a couch where Hiyori was perched on the ledge like a vulture; she was as likely to snap as the bird or hover over your corpse. Ichigo listened to the lilt of Shinji’s words with a tiny smile and tilted his head curious about the letter he had received, Ichigo had no idea why Shinji was insinuating that he would know.

“No?”

“Well, the letter wasn’t just from Soul Society but from the Gotei 13. Imagine that, a few centuries later and Soul Society decides to contact us. And what do they say? Do they want to warn us that we’re still guilty of committing treason? Or that there’s a sale on at the local supermarket?”

“No?”

“No. They wanted to inform us that we had all been pardoned along with Kisuke and his lot because evidence had been found that Aizen had been the one behind the whole hollowfication incident. Interesting considering it was signed by the Soutaicho too and not the central 46.”

“That’s probably because the Central 46 are all dead, Aizen killed them all.”

Ichigo interjected hesitantly as he settled into the couch and took the glass Shinji handed him mid-rant and tucked it close to his chest to keep it safe. Shinji paused and his head tilted a little at Ichigo’s words, Hiyori’s head swivelled towards Ichigo again like a vulture.

“Really? Huh, guess we have something else to be grateful for about Aizen. Anyways back to the important point. That letter not only pardoned us but do you know what it said? It said that any who wished to take a position in the Gotei 13 that remained open would be allowed to do so. Oh, there were a whole bunch of conditions and shit but that was the general idea. Now you wouldn’t happen to have an idea of how this happened would you Ichigo?”

Shinji questioned rounding on Ichigo, his hands planted on his hips as he stared down at him. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head for a long moment and thought about it. Oh. That made sense. Shrugging Ichigo purposefully stared into his glass (it was juice Ichigo thought) and replied, “I may have uh recommended the Vizard as replacements for the missing captains when the Soutaicho asked.”

Silence hung for a minute before Shinji’s hand planted itself on the top of Ichigo’s head and ruffled through his hair as he said, “You’re a fucking weird kid Ichigo but we love you, you know that?”

Ichigo dutifully nodded. Shinji snorted and with a glance that promised a conversation sauntered off, likely to go tell the others the news. Hiyori glared at Ichigo, said something vaguely threatening and was also gone, marching over towards Lisa, Tatsuki, and Orihime as if she really didn’t want to.

Someone settled into the spot Shinji had vacated on the couch beside Ichigo. He turned to see Ashido’s familiar easy grin as he leaned back into the cushion of the couch and stated, “You’ve grown a lot since we last talked huh Ichigo?”

It wasn’t really a question. Ichigo shrugged and supposed that maybe he had grown, he wasn’t the same teenager who had left to save Rukia, he had fought against captains three times his age, he had fought with his Shikai, he had won. Ashido shook his head and his gaze went distant for a long moment before he said, “S’alright though, probably for the best.”

It was vague which was a bit unusual for Ashido but Ichigo couldn’t find the energy to dissect it at the moment, beside Ashido he could see his spirit floating silently staring at nothing; they both tended to do that sometimes. Ichigo was more than happy to settle into the couch beside Ashido for the rest of the evening, the rest of their little reunion party when he turned to Ichigo and said, “Better go say hi to everyone else.”

It wasn’t really a suggestion. So, he did. Ichigo kind of wanted to complain that Ashido was kicking him out of his spot but it wasn’t worth the effort. Instead, he chatted with Tessai and Hachi for a little while about which kido he had attempted to use and if Soul Society had at all improved without them; it hadn’t. He was swallowed into a discussion about how Soul Society definitely still had a misogyny problem in their ranks (one female Captain, one) and how when they all died/returned that was going to change (not morbid at all). Chad eventually saved him, though it was more Uryū who did the actually prying away so that he could input his valuable opinion on whether grunge was actually a worthy genre as rock; spoilers it was.

Eventually, everyone wound down and the volume simmered to something sedate as Orihime fell asleep on Tatsuki’s shoulder and Hiyori valiantly tried to hide her yawns. Ichigo picked himself up from the couch where he had been listening to Ashido babble about the latest Karakura gossip and what he had missed and clambered through the room.

The air outside was chilly, biting at his skin and making his breath appear like a cloud of mist. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his chest and thought idly it made sense now that it was almost November, they really had been gone almost a month. Ichigo tilted his head and looked up at the stars, they weren’t as visible as they would probably be out in the country, but they were still there bright and scattered.

The door slid open behind Ichigo and he tilted his head in greeting to the familiar clack of Kisuke’s clogs as he settled beside Ichigo with a huff and creak of old bones. They sat in silence for a long moment before Kisuke sighed and scrubbed a hand over his features.

“I’m proud of you Ichigo, we all are. You fought well, kept your head even amidst Aizen’s scheming and saved Kuchiki-san. Yoruichi was there but she wasn’t the leader like you were.”

“Thanks.”

Ichigo said the words quietly, heartfelt but under his breath as he refused to verbalize the denial bubbling on the tip of his tongue. Kisuke’s lips twitched slightly upward before they slid down into a deep frown and the air was suddenly tight in his chest.

“Ichigo… Aizen has the second half of the Hogyoku.”

He stiffened at the words everything shattering around him before attempting to reassemble itself in fractures and splinters. Ichigo wanted to feel horrified, or scared, but everything was too distant in the lingering warmth of the evening and the crisp reality of being home. Maybe that was just shock.

“Okay. You planned for this right?”

Kisuke nodded to the near frantic question and Ichigo tucked the thought away. Instead, he replied, “Okay.”

Aizen had the Hogyoku which meant he could probably make Espada with ease now and could if he wanted level himself up. But the man was nothing if not dramatic. They had time, Ichigo would use it right, he would protect his family, all of them. Kisuke tilted his head back and sighed, Ichigo mimicked the motion and knew that everything wasn’t really normal, everything had changed.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and this whole fic in general, I really enjoyed exploring everyone’s character even if this story hasn’t received a lot of attention (or at least sometimes it feels like it). I have no idea when the next part will come out but I would guestimate sometime around the start of the new school year. Until then to everyone good luck with whatever is going on and thank you for sticking by this story. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
